Malls, Dolls, and Christmas Promises
by Michaelover101
Summary: Rory and Logan spend Christmas in Stars Hollow. They admit feelings to not only themselves but each other.RL AU ON HIATUS
1. Online Journals and Christmas Invitation

Title: Dolls, Malls, and Christmas Promises

Author:Michaelover101

Rating:Pg-13

Disclaimer: Not mine(As much asI want them to be!)

Part 1: Online Journals and Christmas Invitations.

_'Logan Huntzburger is the bane of my existence.'_ Rory reread the line, frowned and deleted it.

_'I hate Logan Huntzburger.' _She inwardly laughed at the statement and deleted that as well. She sighed and got down to business. She positioned her hands over the keyboard and began typing.

_'Lets start at the beginning. I was six years old. My mother and I went to my Grandparents house for their yearly Christmas party. I had taken my porcelain doll that my father had given my only hours beforehand from his brief visit. I cherished that doll. My mother had gone off the 'Mingle' when really I knew she was looking for Grandmas apple tarts(Who wouldn't.) She left me to wonder the house. I walked into my mother's old room and began playing with my doll when _they_ came in. Seven years old and cute as buttons as my mother would say. Logan Huntzburger and his two cronies Finn Bradshaw and Colin Davis. They talked amongst themselves , wondered the room, talked some more. It happened so fast. They grabbed my doll and ran off. I ran off after them and found them in one of the guest bathrooms. I watched as my beautiful doll swirled into the toilet. Since it was at an unusual angel it spun out and hit the floor with a resounding crash that echoed on all the walls. that was the first and only time they had made me cry. My mom found me minutes later and yelled at the little twerps grabbed all three ears and lead them to their parents explaining to each and every one what they had done. I watched as their parents dragged them out of the main room and found privates ones to talk to them. _

_Years later I ran into them again at another one of my grandparents parties. I was thirteen at the time and we were introduced much more formally. I still disliked them for what they had done to my doll. I disliked Logan with his smirk and smug attitude. Finn with his sexy Aussie accent and carefree attitude and Colin with his...Colinness. I guess it was pretty immature of me to not like them over a doll but I did. Gilmore's can hold grudges for very long periods of time! They didn't remember me till I reminded them. They had a good laugh, then apologized...after laughing mind you! That made my dislike grow immensely! I stalked out of the room. That was the last I saw of them for a while. I heard later on that they were sent to a boarding school over in Switzerland. As my grandfather had put it, 'If they were to wreak havoc might as well be anywhere other then Connecticut' _

_I went on with my life forgetting I ever knew them. When I applied to Yale and had decided to go here rather then Harvard and follow in my grandfathers footsteps I knew I was in for the time of my life. I ended up with Paris Geller as a roommate. We still have our differences but we're the best of friends. I got through my freshman year with little incident. Then came my sophomore year. I would have never guessed that I would ever run into them again. But there they were. Colin was in my Creative writing class, Finn in my Western Civ class and Logan in my philosophy class. They all remembered me. They all tried talking to me. And I ignored them. I thought of them as snobby and stuck up rich boys. And they were but when Logan got a part in the Yale Daily News I have to say that I started talking to him. It started out with constant bickering, then debating, then him inviting me to a pub him and his friends frequently visited. I went after much convincing on my mothers part. She said I should give them a chance so I went and I got to know him, Finn and Colin and found that there was more deep down. They apologized once again for the doll. Saying that they were only trying to have fun and they didn't think that the doll would actually fly out the way it did. I just laughed and apologized for the way I had acted before._

_Now we're seniors in college. Graduating in June. It's December now and I'm really excited about the end of the year. Logan and I are the closest of all of us but Finn, Colin and I are close in other ways.. Finn with his sexy Aussie accent and his care free attitude. Colin with his logical thinking and his way with words. Logan with his smug expressions and smirk._

_Unfortunately we're the best of friends. I've bailed Finn out of Jail when he streaked at an alumni meeting. I got Colin out of a jam when he got in a fight with a tattooed biker in a biker bar and I've helped Logan with his articles at the Yale Daily News. All in all I'm happy with them. I still wish I had that doll though. She was really pretty. Sigh Instead I've got the three stooges.' _

Rory smiled as she reread what she wrote for her online journal. She pressed post just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked as she skimmed the other entries from different people. She found Finns and clicked on his.

"Oh daughter of mine!" Lorelai Gilmore said on the other line.

"Hi mom."

"Hello. What are you up to?"

"I just finished typing on my online journal I'm reading Finn's at the moment."

"Oh what's it say? What's it say?" Her mother asked. Rory sighed.

"Just a sec." Rory found the latest post and smiled. "' Went to pub with friends, got really drunk, now cursing the sun and Colin for waking me up.'" Rory read.

"That's all it says."

"That's all he wrote." Rory said.

"Aww that poor guy."

"Poor guy my foot." Rory smiled as she scanned for Logan's

"You saying he deserves having a hangover. My Finn."

"He's not your Finn mom."

"Right, what was I thinking? The boy declares his love for me and he's not mine."

"Mind you he was drunk at the time." Lorelai gasped.

"I should take offence to that." Rory laughed

"No sorry I need another cup of coffee. Did you need something mom?"

"Yes just wondering if you were going to make it to the town meeting tomorrow?"

"Of course! Taylor and Luke duking it out. You've got to love the re-enactment."

"Yes, Yes. Luke fidgeting in his seat as Taylor gives us a play by play."

"Luke adjusting his hat as Taylor tells us about the whore."

"Luke standing up and yelling at Taylor."

"Taylor yelling at Luke to sit down. You know sometimes I wonder why we don't just record it. That way we can watch it year round."

"You see I've thought of that, but then I thought 'Lorelai if you do that then you have nothing to look forward to come next year.' So in the long run I decided it's worth waiting for year round." Rory laughed.

"Of course."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Hey mom?"

"Yeah kiddo."

"You sure We shouldn't feel bad about mocking your boyfriend."

"Nah. We've mocked Taylor for years why should he care now." Lorelai said before hanging up. Rory smiled. She scanned once more to see if Logan or Colin had posted anything. When she found nothing she shut down. She grabbed her purse with a book and some cash and her winter jacket and scarf and went out in search for some coffee. Her mother and Luke had been dating for almost two years now. And every year they mocked him for his outburst at the town meetings and every year he confiscated the coffee in revenge. Rory smiled it had become a tradition between the three of them.

She was glad that Luke had called earlier that week to tell her he was planning on proposing to her mother during the winter holidays and had asked for her blessing. She had thought it sweet and when she had asked why he had asked for her blessing he had explained that He wasn't just proposing to Lorelai but to Rory as well and it didn't seem right if he didn't ask her permission and her blessing before hand. She had happily given him her blessing. Luke was already like her father so why not make it official. Rory's smile got wider as she thought about maybe having a little brother or sister soon.

"What are you so happy about Ace. "Someone whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise and whirled around to Logan Huntzburger in all his glory with a cocky grin firmly in place. She sighed.

"Nothing much." She said she ordered two coffees and turned to Logan.

"What?" He asked upon looking at her small smile.

"Your treat Logan." Rory said as she sipped the coffee with a smile. Logan sighed,dug out his wallet and paid for the two coffee's. She handed one to him.

"I knew I should have come up to you after you had paid."

"That would've been smarter."

"Every time Gilmore."

"Every time." They began walking no where in particular.

"So what we're you so happy about?" Logan asked taking a sip of his own drink savoring the moment as the warm liquid heated up his insides.

"Luke's proposing." Rory said with a grin. Logan smiled back.

"That's great, congrats, but what about your mom?"

"Shut up Smart ass." Logan laughed as she shoved him with her elbow.

"When?" He asked

"Sometime during this coming holiday. Said he wants me to be there."

"That seems nice. You're going to Stars Hollow for Christmas?"

"Yep. Tomorrow, after my last class. I have to be there for the town meeting."

"Of course you can't miss the town meeting."

"Don't diss the town meetings until you've at least been to one."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What are you doing this winter vacation?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing!"

"Nothing. My parents went down to the Caribbean for their anniversary, which was last week. And Matt is staying with his girlfriends family in New York."

"So you got stuck here huh?"

"Yep."

"What about Finn and Colin."

"Finn is going back to his home land." Rory laughed

"Going down under huh?"

"Like he hasn't been there before." Logan muttered. Rory shoved him again when she caught on to the double meaning.

"You know what I meant. What about Colin."

"Going home." Rory nodded. Then she smiled again.

"What are you so happy about now."

"I have an idea."

"What's that Ace."

"Well I was thinking..."

"Uh oh."

"Shut up, anyway I was thinking. Last Christmas I spent it with you and your family in Baja which I loved."

"I'm glad."

"So this year why don't you spend Christmas in Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow?"

"Come on Logan it'll be fun. You can watch my mom and I make fun of Taylor and Luke, Watch the re-enactment which consist of Taylor and a cross dressing Kirk stay inside the cathedral for half the day and watch me and mom make fun of them while Luke rolls his eyes. And you can see Luke purpose."

"Well when you put it like that. Sure why not."

"Great. When's your last class?"

"Three."

"Then we'll leave at four and make it just in time for the town meeting."Rory said with a smile. Logan nodded.

"Okay then. I'll start packing."

"Good. I'll see you later I got to get to my philosophy class." Logan nodded.

"See ya Ace."

"See ya." Rory said as she walked away. Logan sighed. He walked towards his dorm room. What the hell had he gotten himself into. Spending Christmas with Rory and her family. But then again he had taken her to Baja last year and she had to deal with Finn's drunken antics. He sighed It was only fair that he spend Christmas with the Gilmores. He opened the door to his suite and immediately saw Finn on the couch nursing a hangover and Colin reading the paper.

"Just wake up there Finn?" Logan asked taking in Finns appearance. His hair was sticking up in ten different directions and was wearing his robe and a pair of red silk boxers.

"Woke up about an hour ago mate." He answered

"Even then it's rare for you to be up before noon what's up?" Logan asked as he sat down in the chair across form them.

"Blasted sun woke me up. Someone opened my curtains." Finn turned an accusing eye towards Colin who was too distracted by the Financial section of the newspaper to bother with a retort.

"Colin what's your take on this?" Logan asked

"I plead temporary insanity." Colin said flipping pages. Logan bit back a smirk as Finn got a murderous look in his eye. "I mean, what was I thinking waking Finn up before noon I just thought he would want to get an early start on packing."

"I was going to pack later on tonight." Finn growled.

"That's what you say every year and then we end up having to wait for your lazy ass every year because you got too drunk the night before to pack." Colin explained. "I just thought 'Hey this year I don't want to wait for Finn, lets wake him up tell him to pack and then we can actually get to airport on time.' By the way are you coming with us or staying here?" Colin turned to face Logan obviously done with the angry Finn.

"I'm actually going to Stars Hollow." Logan admitted.

"Stars Hollow?" Finn asked forgetting his anger towards Colin "What for?"

"Ace invited me."Logan answered drinking the last of the coffee and standing up to throw it away. This obviously got the attention of his two friends for they stood up and followed him into the kitchen. They sat in the stools at the bar and watched, as Logan kept busy in the kitchen.

"So let me get this straight. Rory asked you to go to Stars Hollow for Christmas and you accepted?" Colin asked. He felt like Logan was holding a key piece of information.

"Well yeah." Logan turned around and leaned against the counter. "I mean my parents are in the Caribbean and Matt's in New York so she invited me to stay with her family since I would be stuck here all alone."

"I invited you to go to Australia mate and you didn't accept my invitation." Finn said feigning hurt. "I'm hurt that you accepted Rory's invitation rather then mine. When I clearly asked you first." Finn said his hand over his heart.

"Well I took her to Baja last year."

"Baja!" Colin said now seeing how this all added up.

"Yeah remember you two were there."

"Yes I remember and why did you invite Miss. Gilmore?" Colin asked now catching on.

"Because she's our friend. And she'd never been so why not?"

"Because she doesn't run in our social circles." Colin stated

"Her grandparents are the Gilmore's."

"Technicality." Finn said waving it off. "I mean she doesn't hang out with our group"

"She hangs out with us and she's always hanging around with Steph ever since she met her last year." Logan said "That is our group"

"You're missing our point mate." Finn said "You like her."

"Like I've said before she's our friend of course I like her." Colin began hitting his head on the counter and Finn rolled his eyes.

"He's hopeless." Colin said.

"Completely and utterly." Finn responded

I hope you guys all like this. It's my first Gilmore Girls story. But hey the idea popped up and I had to write! Please any feedback and/or comments would be appreciated!


	2. My Daughter the Whore

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate any feedback that I get! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the story!

Ok this is the part of the chapter where I answer all the reviews!

**Agel15:** Thanks, I liked that twist too. I didn't want them to sort of just know each other from just college so I added that little twist to it.! Next chapter is on its way!

**gilmoreaddict**here, here, here! Next chapter is coming soon. I'm about half way done with it!**  
**

**Jen:** I'm glad that my story gives you that warm and fuzzy feeling! Hope this one does the same!

**Skater: **I'm glad you liked it!

**Kimmers: **Oh! Better and better each time! My head just got a bit bigger! LOL Thanks for the review!

**rorgan fan: **Thanks for the review now let me answer your questions. I knew that it would be a bit confusing I was going to explain in later chapters but now is better

**Question:** Did everything tht's happened between rory and logan in season 5 not take place? Um…Only certain things like her and dean sleeping together and Logan comforting her. That did happen. But the way they met each other in the eppy is not. Just certain things.

**Question:** since you changed the past does tht mean tht the rory/dean, rory/tristan, rory/dean, rory/jess, and rory/dean relationships never took place? Yeah they all did and logan knows about them…. Does rory and Tristan even count it was only a kiss…. Unless a missed a couple eppys?

And with you comment…the sexual tension gets to them! Just wait!

**BSManthaLUV: **Aww thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it! Thanks my creativity just wants to get out and what better way to get it out them to write!

**margo: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**crissy: **Writing more! I got this up ASAP! And thanks!

**fox24: **You're just going to have to wait and see now won't you! LOL

**TiCkLeDpInK22**thanks! I was sort of worried about the start but I'm glad you guys liked it!

**preciousbabyblue:**I'm writing, I'm writing! The next chapter is almost done!

**Fallen Heart: **Yeah I was in a hurry I'm posting the chapters in the school library since my comp is a piece of crap! I was in a hurry to post the first chappy since the library was going to close in a few minutes! I'm going to fix it! Here's the next chapter!

**elowe4:** You know there's a site that might just meet your rogan needs! It's a site dedicated to posting only Rory and logan fics…** I have this story up there to! They have such great storys and their really good about updating! You should check it out! All in all there is going to be a bit of drama with the guy department! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Spuffy4ever2: Wait wait unfortunately Finn belongs to my friend Wendy! Sorry but I bet Finn would love to marry both of you! As for Colin he's mine! LOL! Here's the update!**

**simard: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for the reviews can't wait for more! heres the next chapter!  
**

Part 2: My Daughter the Whore:

Rory rushed into the suite that she still shared with Paris. They had discussed sharing an apartment but in the long run were to lazy to move all of their stuff out of the dorm and into the apartment and then having to actually rearrange things. They had gotten tired just thinking about it. She saw Paris lugging her suitcases out of her room and into the living room.

"If your thinking about asking me to help you with your suitcases your sadly mistaken Gilmore!" Paris said as Rory rushed into her room.

"Wasn't going to Paris!" Rory yelled

"Weren't you suppose to pick up Huntzburger?" Paris asked abounding her suitcases and standing at the door to Rory's room as she stuffed things in her suitcase.

"No I ran into him after my Western Civ. final. I told him to meet me here at four."

"It's 3:50" Paris said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I know that Paris. You see it all started when I woke up late this morning cause my alarm clock didn't purr."

"It didn't purr."

"That's right purr. Then I gathered all my books, stubbed my toe twice, and ran to my class just in time to take my Western Civ. Class for the final. Then after I ran into Logan spilling coffee all over the place and told him to meet me here instead of me going over there."

"Logical."

"That's what I thought!" Rory said not noticing that Paris was just humouring her "Then after the Logan encounter I had an hour to kill so I went to the library. Then I lost track of time because my damn watch stopped and I ran to my philosophy class where the final had already started. So since the maker of the test decided it would be fun to make the test all writing and NO multiple choice I'm ran late and then by the time I finished I had to run back here. I completely spaced on packing last night since I had to study from my finals so my packing isn't done. I thought I would have time to pack before I left. I had everything all planned when I went to sleep last night." Rory stuffed some shirts into her suitcase.

"So all in all it was a day from hell?" Paris said

"No that was worse. Remind me never to leave Finn in a room alone with a bottle of whip cream, Chocolate syrup and a red head." Paris shook her head.

"Dully noted."

"So your going with Doyal?"

"Yes, He is my boyfriend. Why shouldn't I meet the parents?"

"Did he invite you?"

"Of course not. I invited myself." Rory smiled. Paris never let her down.

"I feel bad."

"For me?" Paris asked in surprise.

"No, for his parents." Paris shrugged.

"I'll be nice."

"Right." Rory said.

"Can I ask you something."

"Has asking me that ever stopped you?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Right. Of course, what was I thinking? Why'd you invite Huntzburger?" Rory stopped and turned

"What?"

"Why'd you invite him to go home with you for the holiday?"

"Because he wasn't doing anything and he would have been stuck here. Plus he invited me to Baja last year."

"Right."

"Paris if you weren't going with Doyal I would have done the same for you."

"Right, like I would want to spend my winter vacation in that hick town of yours."

"I'm just saying."

"You're just saying you like him."

"Your insane."

"You do. You've been friends with him for two years but your afraid to make the next move. You think that by inviting him to Stars Hollow for Christmas, he'll make the next move and you'll be the happy couple you've always dreamed about."

"One: just because I'm his friend doesn't mean I like him. I'm friends with Finn and I don't like him that way."

"Right."

"Two I'm inviting him to Stars Hollow as a thank you for last year and I don't want him to be lonely. No one deserves to be lonely on Christmas."

"Which is why you're taking him. So you won't be lonely in bed." Paris said with ease.

"Paris!" Rory screeched she took a deep breath and continued. "And three. I have never dreamed about us being a happy couple. We're friends nothing to it!"

"Of course you are. God what was I thinking?" Paris said. "I swear never again will I doubt you. You Rory Gilmore are incredibly naïve." With that said she turned and grabbed her suitcase just as a horn began honking. "See you in three weeks!" She shouted walking out the door just as Logan was walking in.

"Have fun!" Rory shouted back.

"Oh I will!" Paris looked at Logan. "Huntzburger." She said

"Geller."

"Have fun in Stars Hollow."

"Thanks. Have fun with Doyal." He said with a smirk

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing at all Geller." He watched as Paris turned on her heel and left. "Is it just me or is Geller getting more and more hostile?" He shouted towards Rory's room as he closed the door.

"It's just you!" Rory shouted back. He walked over to Rory's room to find her rushing around the room.

"Ready Ace?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Do not get me started Logan I don't have the time."

"I'll be sure not to." He walked over and leaned on her desk watching as she stuffed various things into her suitcase.

"You mind getting the three bags in the bathroom."

"Three!"

"Dirty laundry" She stated.

"Three bags worth of dirty laundry."

"Would have been four but I was able to do a load last week when I found a few quarters under my mattress."

"Under your mattress? What were you doing under your mattress?"

"Looking for my sock." Rory said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Right of course. Because everyone just happens to keep socks under their mattress."

"I was…" Logan held up a hand to keep her from finishing the statement.

"I don't want to know Ace. I think it's better if I don't"

"Fine." She said zipping up her suitcase and dragging it out of the room. Logan went to the bathroom and grabbed the three bags and followed her out of the dorm room. Rory grabbed her cell and keys of the coffee table and walked out. She put her suitcase up against the wall and locked the dorm room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then lets got this show on the road." They dragged all of their things out to the car. Rory with Logan's suitcase and her own and Logan dragging the three bags of dirty laundry. They got to her car. She opened the trunk and put all the bags in. She closed it and smiled up at Logan.

"There. All ready to hit the road." They got in the car. Rory put her cell in an opening under the CD player and started the car. She backed out of the Yale parking lot.

"So what exactly am I going to do in Stars Hollow?" Logan asked after a few minutes on the road.

"Enjoy the air." She said with a laugh

"The air? Is it different air from New Haven?"

"Kidding. I'll give you a tour tomorrow and you can meet Lane."

"Ahhh The famous Lane." Rory nodded.

"I'm surprised that in the two years we've known each other you two haven't met."

"It feels like I know her already. You talk about her non stop."

"I do not. Anyway, Fridays we have to have dinner."

"Of course cause no Friday would be complete without dinner." He teased.

"I meant with my grandparents. Just because I'm on vacation doesn't get me out of Friday night dinner. I can probably get us out of the Christmas party."

"Christmas Party?"

"You're use to them."

"Unfortunately yes I am." Rory laughed just as her cell phone gave out a rendition of 'Walk like an Egyptian' by the Bangles. She turned onto the freeway and answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Fruit of my loins!"

"Mother dearest!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the freeway home."

"Well the meeting starts in an hour."

"I know we'll be there."

"Oh we. Who is this we you speak of?"

"Me and Logan."

"You're bringing the daughter stealer!"

"Mom."

"He took you away last year. You missed Kirk making a move on Taylor and then them getting in a fist fight."

"Mom."

"Then you missed the complete and utter horror on my mothers face when I brought Luke instead of you to the Christmas party."

"Mom."

"Then..."

"MOM!"

"WHAT!"

"He didn't steal me. If I remember correctly I asked you if I could go to Baja for Christmas and you said 'Hell yeah' and then when I asked if you were sure you told Luke that I had gone crazy and to call the institution and have me committed." Logan started laughing. Rory sent him a glare that he ignored

"Yeah well that was before all the good things happened."

"Right."

"So you invited him?"

"Yeah he didn't have any plans."

"All alone?"

"Finn and Colin went home."

"Too bad would have liked Finn."

"Of course."

"So if you're late would you like me to have food ready all Donna Reed like?"

"Yeah Coffee in a vat."

"Oh Bad day."

"Fuzzy purring alarm clock."

"You have a fuzzy purring alarm clock?"

"Not anymore." She muttered. Her mom and Logan were laughing. She didn't know whether to hit Logan's arm or keep talking to her mom. She decided on her mom. Logan would pay later. "The alarm clock was last resort. I threw my old one against the wall last week when it woke me up at Four instead of Seven."

"Oh honey that wasn't that clock fault that was yours."

"No it was Paris. She set her my clock so it woke her up and get Doyle out of the room before I woke up."

"Doesn't she have an alarm clock? And how would your alarm clock wake her up when your in two different rooms?"

"See I asked the same thing. Apparently she didn't want to reset her clock after it went off so the sound of my alarm clock smashing into the wall woke her up."

"Ahhh smart girl that Paris."

Yes, we'll have to build a shrine and dance around it naked in the moonlight while Luke bangs on the bongos."

"Dirty!" Lorelai laughed

"Yes, Yes."

"So food?"

"Coffee and chilli fries. Let me ask Logan if he wants anything." Rory placed the mouthpiece against her shoulder and turned to Logan. "You want anything to eat?"

"Sure."

"Like?"

"You're the food expert." Logan said with a shrug.

"Okay." She returned to her phone call. "Make that two coffee's and two chilli fries." Rory said.

"Will do."

"I'll talk to you later okay mom."

"Okay see you babe."

"Bye." Rory hung up and put her cell back in it's place. She looked at Logan who was holding in a laugh. She hit his arm. "That was for laughing at me with the mental hospital." Logan rubbed his arm.

"Ow." When he removed his hand she hit him again. "Ow!"

"That was for laughing at the alarm clock." She said.

"Sorry."

"For your information I've had a bad day!"

"ah yes day from hell"

"Do not remind me! It took me two days to clean up the mess Finn made." Logan just laughed and was rewarded with another hit on his arm. Logan just rubbed his arm.

Logan had watched the interaction between Rory and her mother with interest. They had bantered and talked so fast it was like watching the ball at a tennis match go back and forth. He liked the way her eyes lit up when she talked to her mom. That hint of humor when she hung out with Finn. The sharpness of them when debating with Colin. Or the annoyance when arguing with him. He never realized he had liked all that about her. He had always thought about her as a friend. One of his best friends. After knowing her for two years they knew just about everything about each other. From his horrifying trip to Fiji where Finn crashed their boat. To her steamy affair with Dean her married Ex-boyfriend. He had even been there when they had broken up.

"What are you looking at Huntzburger?" She asked looking at him. He hadn't realized that he had been staring

"Nothing interesting." He sent her a smirk when she glared at him. The rest of the trip to Stars Hollow was spent in silence listening to the oldies on the radio. When they passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign he saw the excitement in Rory's eyes.

"Happy to be home?" he asked

"God yes. As small and annoying this town can get it's always good to come back." Logan nodded. She parked in front of Miss. Patty's dance studio and turned off the car.

"We're a few minutes late so be prepared for Taylor."

"He's the…"

"Mayor of our small town."

"Right." They got out of the car and walked up to Miss. Patty's and into the town meeting.

"Ah Rory. So nice of you to join us. You and your male friend are late." Taylor said from his podium. Rory thought he took his position a little to seriously sometimes.

"Sorry Taylor traffic sucked." She saw Logan send her a what traffic look. She shrugged grabbed his arm and lead him towards a seat. Rory sat down next to Lorelai and Logan next to her.

"Hey sweets."

"Hey mom." Lorelai handed 2 Styrofoam boxes to Rory and two cups of coffee. Rory handed him the box and the cup. He took one sniff and sighed. Damn that smelled good.

"Lorelai is that food?" Taylor asked looking at them.

"No of course not Taylor. Theses are the new Dell computers. See their special features include cheese and the aroma of chilli fries. They make studying fun!"

"And distracting." Rory added taking a bite of her fries.

"Lorelai how many times have I told you no food at town meetings?" Rory saw Luke smirk an I-told-you -so smirk. Apparently they had argued about this before coming.

"Well let's see Taylor it's December. We have a town meeting three times a month. What's that Rory?" Rory did the calculation

"Let's see carry the two…that's 36 mom."

"Right you tell me at least twice so that makes it…"

"72." Rory said.

"You've told me at least 72 times Taylor."

"And that's just this year is you want I can come up with the total of the past two years." Rory said.

"No that's not necessary…Just no more Food."

"73!" Rory and Lorelai shouted in union. The room erupted in laughter.

"Ok….Order Order!" Taylor shouted over the noise. Everyone quieted down. "On to our next order of business. As you all know this coming Sunday is the anniversary of the legendary Battle of Stars Hollow."

"What's that?" Logan whispered to Rory.

"Listen." Rory said

"It was a frigid November night, some 224 years ago The brave Stars Hollow militia stood in wait for the Red Coats. As you all know two years ago A local historian uncovered new evidence of Star's Hollow's participation in the Revolution. Apparently, an English battalion was awaiting the return of their commanding general with plans for a big battle. Our soldiers caught wind of this and blocked the high road so that the general had to travel by the lower road, through town, to reach his troops. They had a brave lady of the town use her wiles to draw the general to her rooms and keep him occupied. That delayed the general's arrival which allowed Lafayette the opportunity to ambush the waiting British troops."

"That's the whore right?" Logan asked. Rory nodded. She turned over to Luke who was about ready to pounce on Taylor.

"Because of last year's incident, we are holding auditions for the newest Brave lady." Before Luke had a chance to stand up and say something. Kirk stood up in front of them.

"But I'm the whore!" Kirk yelled. Everyone turned towards Kirk. Rory and Lorelai tried holding in their laughter. "I'm the whore and have been for the last two years! I know the whore! I am the whore! I deserve to be the whore!"

"Kirk sit down. I will not have another incident like last year!" Taylor said.

"What happened last year?" Logan asked

"Kirk made a move on Taylor." Lorelai whispered.

"I did not." Kirk said as he turned towards them. "I tripped on the dress. You didn't hem it right." Lorelai gasped.

"Next time why don't you hem it! that way you can keep your hands off Taylor's thigh!" Lorelai said

"Kirk you will not be the brave lady this year." Taylor said with a blush

"But I'm always the whore!" Rory and Lorelai bust out laughing. Kirk turned towards them again. "This is not a laughing matter. Rory how would you like it if you were the whore and you had to watch as someone took your spot."

"I have no desire to be the whore so I wouldn't know what it felt like." Rory answered.

"Kinky is what it is." Lorelai whispered. Logan smirked and Rory laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Rory." Taylor said with a smile.

"Yes Taylor."

"You."

"Me." She pointed to her self.

"You can be the whore…I mean the Brave lady." Rory spit out the coffee that had been in her mouth all over Logan and looked wide eyed at Taylor. Lorelai doubled over in laughter.

"No." Rory said

"Oh come on Rory. Where's your town spirit." Logan teased brushing the coffee of his sweater. She glared at him.

"No!"

"It's for the town."

"I don't care if I get a million dollars. I'm not going to be the whore."

"Rory sweetie you'd be perfect." Miss Patty said. This made Lorelai laugh harder.

"Hear that their calling you a whore." Lorelai said. Luke shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Shut up mom" Rory said her face turning red. Logan wasn't sure if it was red from anger or from embarrassment. Either way it was cute.

"Rory at least say you'll think about it." Taylor said. They all looked at her. Even Luke had turned to look. She groaned.

"Fine I'll think about it.. I'm not doing it. I'll think about it!" Taylor's smile got bigger.

"He's working on a way to make a move on you Rory. He has that look in his eye." Lorelai said still laughing.

"Oh god!"

"This meeting is now over!" Taylor yelled over all the commotion. They all stood and walked out of Miss. Patty's. They began walking towards Luke's. Lorelai and Luke walked down the sidewalk their fingers entwined. Rory and Logan walked behind them.

"I'm so proud My daughter is the town whore!" Lorelai said. She still couldn't get over the fact that when they thought whore they thought Rory.

"This was all your fault!" Rory accused. Logan could see that it was all in good fun though. "If you had just hemmed that damn dress right we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"So are you going to make a move on Taylor or you going to be old fashioned and wait until he makes his move." Lorelai asked as if Rory hadn't said anything. Rory groaned.

"I'm never going to be able to live this down am I?" She asked Logan

"Probably not but just think of all the fun she'd have if you actually did play the whore." Roy groaned louder and hit her head against his shoulder

"I need coffee!"

Gah! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! It took me a while but it's finally up! Leave reviews...Please! Any comments would be appreciated!


	3. Ben, Jerry and the Whore

Part 3: Ben, Jerry and the Whore!

They all sat at a table in Luke's diner. Rory could feel them boring holes into her but she didn't dare look up at them. She knew that if she did she would see Logan with that damn smirk on his face and her mother with a wicked smile.

"So are you going to do it?" Lorelai asked breaking the silence. Rory rolled her eyes, not moving her head from her arm that was resting on the table.

"No I'm not." she mumbled.

"Come on Rory." Luke said as he set down three cups of steaming hot coffee in front of them. Lorelai looked up at him in amazement. Rory looked up to see the coffee set in front of her. She smiled and began drinking the steaming brew.

"Luke, honey you hate the re-enactment."

"Yes but I thought about it, processed it and considered and I came to the conclusion that Rory would look cute in the whore costume." Luke said. Rory shook her head.

"Your getting a deep enjoyment out if this aren't you?" She asked. Luke looked at her.

"No, of course not." When he walked away she saw a small smile start forming. Rory groaned and started hitting her head on the table.

"Of come on Ace what's so bad about it?" Logan asked taking a sip of his coffee.

_THUD _was what her head sounded like when it made contact with the table.

"Of course if you do it. I'd have to take pictures." Logan added

_THUD_

"And of course send one to Finn,"

_THUD_

"Colin,"

_THUD_

"Stephanie,"

_THUD_

"And of course Paris." Rory's head snapped up.

"Hitting where it hurts huh Huntzburger?" Lorelai said laughing.

"I draw the line at Paris." Rory gritted out

"So you'll do it?" Logan asked a smirk playing on his lips. God she'd love to kiss that smirk right off. Wait where the hell had that thought come from? She couldn't like Logan. There was no way in hell that she liked Logan. Not in that way, Shape or form! He was like her best friend. Her confidant. She inwardly groaned. Damn Paris for planting ideas in her head! Damn her to hell!

"Ace?"

"What?"

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"NO!" She shouted. Lorelai was still smiling.

"Not even for coffee?" Lorelai asked

"Not even for coffee." Lorelai gasped

"Your breaking the Gilmore girl rule!"

"I'm not going to play the town whore for coffee!" Rory shouted.

"Not even for one years worth of coffee. That means that for one year you will not have to pay for your coffee."

"I'll put in on it to. When your not in Stars Hollow I'll bring hot coffee to your dorm room, After your class, before dinner, anything." Logan said.

"You guys are bribing me to be that whore. You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll add to the pot." Luke said as he came back with three plates of pie. He set them down in front of them.

"Luke you know a way to a women's heart." Lorelai said. "Bringing us pie and coffee. That's why I love you." She said grabbing his shirt and bringing him down for a kiss.

"Eww. Daughter here." Lorelai put her hand in front of Rory's eyes. Rory laughed and took a bite out of her pie and popped it in her mouth. Luke stood up with a blush and walked away. Lorelai smiled and gathered her pie and coffee.

"Where are you off to mom?" Rory asked

"To the counter to be with my diner man. Hey, I was thinking maybe we could have a movie night."

"No." Luke said coming back to them.

"And why not?" Lorelai asked staring at him

"Because every time I watch a movie with you two you talk the whole way through."

"Well what's fun about just watching a movie?" Rory asked

"The fun in it is that you get a movie, You sit down, Enjoy it with your family and then after you discuss if wanted."

"Yeah but see the way the Gilmore's do it you just skip step three and mix it with step two." Lorelai smiled.

"Lorelai."

"Come on Luke please."

"No."

"Please Luke I'm giving you a puppy dog face."

"No and that's final." Luke said going behind the counter. Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned back to Rory and Logan who were smiling at the two.

"Remember the red vines and Ice cream."

"Movie choice?"

"Um...whatever."

"Willy Wonka?"

"Yes please." Lorelai went over to the counter and plopped down.

"So we never reached a verdict." Logan said with a smirk.

"On what?" Rory asked confused and taking another bite of pie.

"The re-enactment. and your part in it."

"Your just having a field day with this aren't you."

"Yes I am and I'm sure Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Paris will fell the same. Rory rolled her eyes and stood. up.

"Luke, Coffee to go please." She looked over at Logan's empty cup and sighed. "Make it two." Logan stood up as well and put on his coat. Luke came over and gave Rory two cups. She handed one to Logan who took it willingly.

"Put it on the tab?" Luke asked

"Yes please."

"Okay see you at home."

"Bye sweets" Lorelai said. "I'm going to help Luke clean up then go home with him okay."

"Okay see you there." Rory and Logan stepped out into the chilly air.

"Cold" Was all Logan was able to say as the blast of cold air hit them.

"Mmm. Which is why we have jackets and coffee."

"Smart Ace."

"I think so."

"Some would argue though."

"Hahaha." Rory said sarcastically as she bumped his arm with hers. "Sometimes your such a smart ass." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you love me for it." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the sensation of having his breath warm her up inside. She swatted his hands away so he was once again standing next to her.

"You wish." She teased.

"I gave up long ago on wishing Gilmore." She laughed. "So where to now?"

"To taylors."

"The mayors house?"

"No, No. Doose's market. It's the grocery store. Taylor owns it as well as the Ice Cream shop. They have the greatest chocolate ice cream ever. You can actually taste each coco bean."

"I'll take your word for it." Logan laughed as the entered the market. Rory grabbed a basket and went straight for the junk food.

"Let's see. Marshmallows, chocolate chips, dark and milk of course."

"Of course."

"M&M's, Red vines..." Rory continued down the aisle picking out different items.

"Skittles?" Logan asked with a gleam in his eye.

"They don't melt in your mouth and aren't chocolaty." Rory said. She saw his hopeful look and sighed. "But if you like them." She said. He smiled and put them in the basket. She walked over to the freezers and got two tubs of Ben and Jerry's Ice cream.

" Ice cream?"

"Of course can't have a Gilmore movie night without the company of Ben and Jerry." Rory said putting the tubs in the basket.

"It's freezing out there."

"Which is why we're eating this in a warm place. It'll get to hot it ice cream cools you down."

"That my friend is wonderful logic." Logan said tossing an arm around her shoulder. She smiled

"I thought so." They walked to the cashier.

"Rory." Taylor said as he began ringing up their purchases.

"Taylor."

"Have you given my proposition any thought."

"No Taylor I just haven't had the time in the half hour that you gave the proposition to me."

"Rory you can't do it." Rory jumped and turned to see Kirk standing behind her.

"Geez Kirk where'd you come from?" Rory asked.

"Been here the whole time."

"Well start wearing a bell." She turned back to Taylor but Kirk walked next to her.

"Rory tell me your not thinking about doing this."

"Kirk, leave the poor girl alone and let her make up her mind on her own. I'll give you a weeks worth of free groceries." Taylor whispered.

"I'll give you two." Kirk piped up.

"Three." Taylor said.

"Four!"

"Fi...Kirk why are we arguing you don't even work here!" Taylor said. As he rung up the total. Logan started for his wallet but Rory stopped him.

"I'll pay." She said.

"But I can..."

"Your money's no good here."

"I thought American Express was good anywhere."

"I'll pay."

"Rory it's fifteen dollars and eighty two cents." Taylor said taking a minute to stop arguing with Kirk to do his job. She dug into her pocket and produced a twenty.

" Look boys I'll think about it tonight and I'll tell you the verdict by tomorrow afternoon." Rory said grabbing one of the paper bags. Logan grabbed the other.

"Well as long as I get the answer Rory." Taylor said giving her the change.

"Don't worry Taylor you'll get one." Rory said with a smile she lead Logan out and towards the video store. "Not one word Huntzburger."

"Wasn't even thinking it...ok maybe was but I wasn't going to say anything." They were walking down the street in a comfortable silence. When they heard Rory's name being yelled.

"RORY!" They turned around to see a small Korean girl running up to them.

"Lane?...Lane!" Rory dropped her bag and ran up to her. They embraced in a hug and laughed as they walked back to Logan. Rory picked up the dropped bag.

"Lane, Logan. Logan, Lane."

"Heard so much about you." They both said at the same time. Lane laughed as Logan gave a smile.

"I heard you were back and my inside source told me you brought a guy. Then I saw you walking out of Taylor's and well the running and the hugging...you get the picture."

"Yeah came back for Christmas and of course to see my best friend."

"Of course."

"So you and Zack?"

"Broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah last week, Didn't I tell you. I could have sworn I called."

"Paris must have deleted the message."

"Nope it was Finn. I knew there was something I was suppose to tell you when I went up to you." Logan said.

"When?"

"Yesterday. Finn was over at your place. Had trouble with some red head or another, he fiddled with your machine and deleted that and a message from your grandmother...or mother...I'm not sure."

"Well I called last week."

"Finn just told me yesterday I decided to go out get coffee and find you and I did and I forgot."

"Well if this is what I get after two years of friendship. Then I'd rather have the fruit basket." Rory said with a smile. Lane laughed

"Well I tried calling you all week but wasn't able to get a hold of you."

"Oh Finals."

"Yeah I thought so. So I was thinking Tomorrow we can get together before band practice catch up and do the whole girl/best friend thing."

"Wallow?"

"Nah. It was mutual you know. We play gigs and girls throw themselves at him and it's hard to compete."

"With the flockage."

"Flockage defiantly flockage." Rory smiled.

"I would love to get together tomorrow but I promised Logan.."

"No, no. Go ahead. You need it."

"But..."

"How about this. You bring him to the apartment. He can meet and stay with Zack and Brian while we're in my room talking."

"That okay with you?" Rory asked

"That's fine."

"Great."

"Great. Hey another thing my inside source also tells me that you've been asked to be the whore. And they say that you said yes."

"I said no such thing! Who's your inside source."

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be inside now would it." Lane said smiling.

"Onwe of these days kim I will find out who this secreat sorce of yours is."

"Never Gilmore." Lane laughed. "I'll see you tommorw around two."

"Okay see you then."

"Lane! Where's the cheese whiz!" Some one yeled.

"I'm Coming brian!" Lane yelled back.

"Chesse whiz so rock and roll."

"Oh yeah it's right up there with Brittany spears and Christina agularia." Lane said. Logan had to laugh.

"Not funny logan" Rory siad her smile getting bigger.

"I thought so."

"I'll see you later. Logan it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Lane turned to rory.

"I like him." Rory shrugged

"He has his days."

"Hey." Lane smiled

"See ya."

"Bye lane."

"I like her."

"Yeah me too."

Sorry it took so long for the update but we had finals last week and that damn exit exam this week! And let me tell you the test is one of the stupidest test in the world!

Preveiw of one of the questions:

Susie asked to go to the store with them

A)we

B)them

C) It

D)She

See stupid!

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. The Many Sides of Rory

Part 4: The Many sides of Rory:

Logan POV:

It's interesting I think. How Rory changes between different settings. It's like she has split personalities. She's like a chameleon able to blend with the surroundings. You see there are many Rory that I've seen.

There's Yale Rory: Studious, Hard working, at times stressed and piled with work. It's never a good thing to get in the way of Yale Rory especially if she has a Test and hasn't had coffee.

Then there's Gilmore Rory: I watch her at parties that her Grandmother throws. I watch the way she blends with all the high-class people. The way she greets her grandmothers D.A.R friends and grandfathers work buddies. But she always has that gleam of annoyance and boredom. That is until we form a sub party.

There's friends Rory: She's always smiling and laughing when she's with friends. Even if it's shopping with Steph, arguing with Paris, debating with Colin, Saving Finn's ass or hanging out with me. There's always a smile on her face and something to laugh at.

I find it amazing that in the three years that I've known her. I've seen almost all of her sides. Morning Rory(which is not pretty), Coffee addict Rory(Also not pretty) and Pissed off Rory (which is quite upsetting). But I had yet to see one. Stars hollow Rory. Till Now.

Stars Hollow Rory is carefree, relaxed and happy. Not that I've ever seen her unhappy but I've just never seen that spark in her eye go full blast.

I like this side of Rory. I like the way she interacts with the town's people. The way she got excited and hugged her best friend Lane. The way her and her mother Teased Luke. Geez even her relationship with her mother I better then most kids relationship with their parents and it never ceases to amaze me.

In the three years that I've known her I've gone to parties with her, of course Finn, Colin and Steph were there. I've hung out with her after class. We've even ridden to Hartford together. But never once had I been to Stars Hollow. I'm sorry I waited so long to come and see the way she really is.

Star's hollow brings out the real Rory and I like this side of her. I like seeing her happy and full of life…but then again what kind of friend would I be if I didn't like her happy?

A/N: This chapter is really short but I just wanted to get Logan's POV in there. Sort of give you a sneak peek at what he thinks. I just wanted to let you guys know that it's going to be a while for my next update. Spring Vacation starts on Friday and my computer is crap.


	5. The Carrot, the Cosmo and the Movies

AN! WARNING! WARNING! This part may spoil a bit of the movie SAW! If you have yet to see the movie rent it! Though it's the most frustrating movie I've seen it's very good!(Plus the guy from the Princess bride is in it)

Part 5: The Carrot, the Cosmo and the Movies.

"So where to now?" Logan asked as they began walking down the street.

"To Stars Hollow videos." Rory answered. They walked into the video store and started looking around.

"Hey Rory." Someone from the back called. Rory looked over and smiled. A man with long brown curly hair came out wearing a tied die shirt and jeans.

"Hey Joe. I thought you worked over at the pizza place."

"I do but I'm working part time here."

"Well then. Do you have Willy Wonka?"

"Nope I think Kirk took it."

"Of course he did." Rory said with a sigh. "Then do you recommend any other movies?"

"Well let's see." Joe came around the counter and nodded at Logan.

"Sorry, Logan this is Joe our pizza guy. Joe this is Logan a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you. Would shake your hand but I can see their busy." Joe said pointing to the bag Logan had in his hands.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Have you seen Saw?" Joe asked.

"No I haven't"

"Good cause neither has your mom. And also...Hmmm...Troy have you seen that one?"

"Yep me and mom mocked the skirts."

"Then knock yourselves out...And what about Rose Red. Very good mocking martial." Joe advised.

"We'll take them." Rory said with a smile. Joe nodded.

"I'll put it on your tab." Joe put the movies in a black bag and put that bag inside of Rory's grocery bag. "Have a nice night. Those movies are due back next Thursday."

"Sure thing Joe I'll tell mom." They left the store and walked towards the car.

"You have a pizza guy?" Logan said with a laugh.

"Yes we do. We ordered a lot of take out before Luke. And then when Luke moved in my mom found it pointless to order everyday since she bagged a guy that can cook...again."

"Again?"

"She was engaged to my English teacher and he cooked a mean meal but they broke it off."

"Ouch that must have killed your mom."

"Yeah she was pretty beat up. So was Mr. Medina. It was very awkward having to go to school at the end of summer and see the guy that your mom left at the alter."

"Your mom did the running?" Rory nodded as she got into the car. Logan got in after her and put the bag on the floor in between his legs while Rory put stationed hers in the back seat. She started the car and drove around the town square and towards her house.

"So anything I should be warned about before entering the house?" Logan asked

"Nope nothing."

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Couch, it's a two bedroom house. And my mom doesn't allow boys to sleep in my room ever since the Dean thing." She said quietly. Logan nodded.

"Your mom doesn't seem like the rules type."

"Yeah well that's one of the rare moments that she pulled out the mom card." Rory said making a turn and driving up her driveway and parking behind Luke's truck.

"Don't you park in the garage?" Logan said pointing to the garage. Rory gave out a little laugh.

"And risk my car's paintjob. I think not. We don't use it. Luke has it as a sort of work shop. He's fixing his boat. Just needs one more part and a paint job and he's done." Rory said taking the bag and keys and heading up the porch. She pressed the button on her car key and popped open the trunk. Logan followed her up and was about to open the door when Lorelai beat them to it and grabbed the two bags.

"Bout time you guys got here. What movie did you get?"

"The Yearling." Rory said putting her coat on the coat rack. She got Logan's and put his on the hook as well.

"Evil, evil child!"

"Yes. Kirk got Willy Wonka so Joe recommended Rose Red, Troy and Saw."

"Oh talking house, short skirts and dead people how exciting." Luke came out of the kitchen and looked at Rory.

"Where are your bags?" Luke said eyes in the empty hallway.

"Trunk." Rory said with a smile. "Logan will help you get them down." Rory said walking past the two men and following her mother into the kitchen.

"I stepped into that one didn't I?" Luke asked

"Yep." was all Logan said. Luke sighed.

"Well then knowing Rory she probably has one suitcase and five bags of dirty laundry.

"Three." Logan laughed as they stepped outside and to the trunk of the car.

"Wow, what an improvement."

"She did her forth load when she found quarters under her mattress." Logan said

"What the hell was she doing under her mattress?" Luke asked unloading the bags.

"Looking for her sock."

"Do I want to know what her sock was doing down there?" Luke asked. Logan just laughed.

"I didn't even want to know. I stopped her at that point."

"Good thinking." Logan closed the trunk and grabbed the three bags while Luke carried the suitcases. They dragged them into the hall and left them there. Luke closed the door and heard the girls talking and laughing in the kitchen. They walked in to see them emptying bags of candy and sugar products into bowls.

"Kirk should wear a bell." Rory said

"Why?"

"We were at Doose's market and we were talking to Taylor when all of a sudden Kirk just pops out from out of no where. Scared me to death."

"Oh did he have a carrot?"

"What?"

"A carrot. When he popped out, was he holding a carrot?"

"No."

"Oh ok go on."

"So then him and Taylor staring arguing about...ok what's with the carrot?"

"Just wondering, I mean he was in a grocery store so maybe he was buying carrots. I don't know! Keep going."

"Was the carrot important?"

"No, I was just wondering." Lorelai said. "Go on, they were arguing."

"But if the carrot wasn't important then why'd you ask about it."

"Cause I mean why was he at Doose's. Wouldn't Lulu get the groceries now that they're living together."

"Maybe he was getting her a Cosmo." Rory said shrugging.

"But that doesn't explain the carrot he was holding." Lorelai pointed out.

"He wasn't holding a carrot."

"I thought you said he was."

"No I said he wasn't."

"Oh...Wait why wouldn't Lulu get her Cosmo when she went for the carrots."

"Maybe she forgot."

"Hmm. That's an idea or maybe..."

"Are they always like this?" Logan asked not wanting to interrupt that conversation.

"Every time Rory comes home." Luke said.

"Hey guys. Grab a bowl and take it to the living room please." Lorelai said.

"Oh my god." Rory said as she opened a cabinet.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Cookies." Rory said taking out a package on Chips Ahoy Extra Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"Wow how'd those make it out of the bag." Lorelai wondered out loud.

"I bought them last week." Luke said taking a bowl into his hands.

"Last week!" They both said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I put them in the cabinet with your coffee mugs I thought you had seen them."

"Luke those aren't my coffee mugs. Those are the tea cups that I never use but my mother insisted giving me for Christmas last year."

"Oh yeah, you talked about those didn't you?"

"Yes. You actually think that these little things are going have the honor of holding coffee."

"Unthinkable!" Rory said

"Yes unthinkable! You've known me for years you know better to withhold cookies from me."

"I thought that you would see them."

"Well you know what they say about thinking." Lorelai said.

"No what?" Luke asked his arms now crossed over his chest.

"That's it's...bad."

"You lost mom. Just grab the cookies and grab a bowl. I'll take the movies and Logan will help me with the rest on the bowl's." Lorelai lead Luke out into the living room as he grabbed a bowl.

"Wow. I learn new things every day." Logan stated

"Really, What'd you learn today?" Rory asked taking a bowl and leaning against the counter munching on some chocolate chips. Logan emptied his bag of skittles into a bowel and started popping them into his mouth.

"Like never hide a bag of cookies in a place you'd never find them. Cause eventually you will find them and then we get lectured."

"Right, what else?"

"Apparently never sneak up on you unless holding a carrot."

"Or a Cosmo." Rory added.

"Right. And never under any circumstances ask you to be the town whore." Rory sighed.

"We back to this?" She asked leading the way to the living room.

"You never answered the question."

"Cause I didn't think about the question." Rory answered she put the bowl on the table and put in the movie Saw.

"See, thinking equals bad. Hmmm maybe I should get that tattooed to my ass." Lorelai suggested.

" I thought Mel Brooks had the honor of being on your butt." Rory pointed out.

"That's right. Jeez you've got a memory like an elephant." Lorelai said then shrugged. "If only I could get over to my deathly fear of needles." She gave a shuddering sigh and grabbed the box and reading the back aloud "_Obsessed with teaching his victims the value of life, a deranged sadistic serial kill abducts the morally wayward. Once captured they must face impossible choices in a horrific game of survival. The victims must fight to win their lives back or die trying..._dum dum dum." Lorelai added as an effect she turned it over. "OH,OH! Cary Elwes!"

"Who?" Luke asked

"Cary Elwes. Wesley in The Princess Bride." Rory explained sitting down on the floor next to her mother while Luke sat on one end of the couch near Lorelai and Logan near Rory.

"God I wanted to choke Princess Butter cup!" Lorelai said in a frustrated tone.

"Why?" Rory asked pressing search to get past the commercials.

"Wesley saves her and then when the ROUS came and attacked she just stands there like an idiot and doesn't do anything."

"Mom she was wearing heels." Rory said. Lorelai thought about it them nodded.

"Yeah but,"

"And she did hit them with a stick."

"Right,"

"And they did live happily ever after."

"Fine, fine, I will refrain from killing her for anything decade. Jeez."

"What's The Princess Bride?" Logan asked. The all looked at him and Lorelai made what sounded like a squeak from the back of her throat.

"You've never seen the Princess Bride?" Rory asked. Logan shook his head.

"It's only one of the best movies that was made in the eighties!" Lorelai all but shouted.

"Mom calm down." Rory said placing a hand on her arm.

"Tomorrow you will give this boy a lesson on all movies of the 80's!"

"Don't worry about it" Luke whispered as the movie started "Lorelai made me sit down and watch the Breakfast Club five times then quizzed me on it afterwards when we first started dating." Logan smirked.

"Now the Breakfast Club I've seen."

"SHHHH!" Both Rory and Lorelai said keeping their eyes on the TV. Luke rolled his eyes and watched the TV. Logan watched as Rory and Lorelai laughed when the serial killer killed people or they fell into his trap. Or they mocked when Cary Elewes started crying. By the end of the movie they sat still or the surprise ending. Then the credits started rolling.

"No!" Lorelai yelled. "That's…that's…Gah! Not right!" Rory smiled at her mother.

"It was a good movie."

"Not right!" Rory got up and put in the two disks for the movie Rose Red. She sat back down.

"Rory's right though the plot was great and it keeps you at the edge of your seat the whole time" Logan stated. He had liked the movie. It was interesting for lack of a better word.

"Not right!" Luke looked at the clock. It read eight.

"How long is this movie Ror?"

"Bout three hours." She said looking at the back of the box. Luke nodded.

"Last one for the night."

"Spoil sport." Lorelai teased hitting his leg lightly.

"Tired more like it." Luke said

"Party pooper."

"We're not at a…you know what Rory just start the movie."

"Ha I win."

"I'm starting it now." Rory pressed play and leaned back on Logan's leg while he started playing with little strands of her hair. They sat quietly throughout most of the movie. A few groans here and there, a few laughs and comments on how the telepathic girl was in love with the guy in denial.

"Interesting couple they would make." Rory had stated. The second part was what got more of the mocking.

"If you listen carefully you can here house's breath and groan as if their having bad dreams…"

"God what a corny line." Lorelai had said throwing a handful of M&M's at the TV. They had laughed the hardest when the door of the house closed on Elmer's hand chopping off his fingers.

"Idiot." He heard Rory mutter. By the end of the movie Lorelai was just stared at the screen..

"Wow." Was all she said as the credits rolled.

"Lor?" Luke asked standing up.

"I WANT THOSE THREE HOURS BACK!" Lorelai shouted. Rory laughed

"I'll get started on that time machine." Rory told her as she turned off the TV.

"The special effects sucked!" Lorelai complained.

"It wasn't the best." Logan agreed. "You'd think that Stephen King would put a bit more money towards his movies seeing as he's producing the damn thing."

"Exactly! See this boy gets me!" Lorelai said patting his leg. Rory went over to the closet as Luke climbed up the stairs.

"I'm off to bed Lor."

"Yes I'll be there in a minute." Lorelai answered sitting down on the chair.

"Lorelai." Luke warned.

"I swear." Luke nodded and headed up the stairs. Rory opened the closet and started getting out blankets.

"What are guys up to tomorrow.?" Lorelai asked

"I'm going to show Logan around that should take no more then ten minutes and we're going to go over to Lane's house to hang out."

"Cool. Then you'll be free by noon right?"

"Maybe why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you guys wanted to have launch down at the Dragonfly. Introduce him to Sookie?"

"Sookie, The chef, Sookie?"

"You know her?" Lorelai asked

"Of her. Rory brings us leftovers from parties and things when we're otherwise occupied with other things." Logan said.

"When you say otherwise occupied I hope you mean homework."

"Of course. What else would we be doing?"

"I don't know a certain Aussie and a bottle whipped cream come to mind." Rory laughed.

"Once! I turned my back on Finn once for five seconds! I got the wall re-plastered and I got a new and better table for them. Jeez let a man live it down." Both girls laughed.

"Hey Ror I think Logan will have enough blankets there." Rory looked over at the couch and saw the pile of blankets.

"I don't know I think eleven will finish it off." Logan teased. Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed a few leaving him three. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. "Hey, Hey no need to be hostile!" He said with a smirk. She shook her head and closed the door. Lorelai stood up.

"So you want to have launch maybe we'll but Richie Rich to work." Rory laughed

"Can we put him in the uniform?"

"I think I can scrounge one up." Lorelai teased upon looking at Logan's shocked expression. "Night sweets."

"Night mom." She kissed her mom's cheek.

"Night Logan."

"Night Lorelai" Lorelai headed upstairs. They heard the door close in the upstairs bedroom.

"Come on Richie let's put your suitcase in my room." She lead him to the hall grabbed their bags then headed to her room. "Just put it over there." She said pointing to the chair in the right corner of her room. He went over and put it on the floor. Then looked around Rory's childhood room.

It was a lot different from his growing up. Of course he lived in what most would call a mansion. He had his own wing growing up. His room was bigger then Rory's whole house but as he looked around he couldn't seed Rory in one of those big room and telling the maid that the room needed cleaning. He could see her in this room. Laying in the bad reading, cleaning up her own mess before going out. But then again Rory was a neat freak so that probably wasn't a problem or her.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Rory asked putting her clothes in closet behind the door.

"How this room fits you." Rory laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you've seen my room." Rory nodded. "I just can't see you in one of those."

"You know I have my own room at my Grandmother's house right?" Logan shook his head. "Yeah not as big as yours but nice. I got it when she found out that for the time that my mom was away from home we were shacking up in a shed."

"A shed?"

"Yeah nice too. Little rose bud wall paper and my mom put this curtain around the tub so that it looked like a real bathroom. It was comfy."

"Can we…" Logan didn't know how to ask.

"See it? No the inn burned down a few years back."

"Sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault." She smiled at him. She went back to her bed and got out her pajamas. "You can change in the bathroom if you want." Logan nodded and got out a pair of sweats from his bag. He took one last look at her books and got a book.

"Can I borrow this?" He asked.

"Sure." She said not turning around.

"You don't even know what it is."

"But I know you'll return it." Logan smiled.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Logan went to the bath room and put on his sweats. He took of his shirt leaving on his white undershirt. He folded the cloths and went out to the living room. He fixed the blankets and positioned the pillows near the arm rest and laid down. He opened the book and read the first page. There was writing in the margins. He looked closer and read what it said.

'_I've read this before.'_ He frowned what kind of note was that. He heard Rory's door open and her feet hitting the floor in her socked feet as she walked over to him.

"You've got someone vandalizing your books." He said. Rory looked at him as she sat on the coffee table.

"Huh?" He passed her the book and she read the note. "oh." Was all she said.

"That's some margin note."

"Yeah it is." She answered

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?" Logan shrugged

"You got quiet."

"I never spoke."

"Rory?"

"Jess wrote that." Logan searched his memory to see if that name should mean something. Then it clicked

"Oh."

"Yeah." She put the book down and smiled at him. He could tell that she was pushing the memories of him back and telling herself that she would deal with it all later. He knew that later would probably never come if she had anything to say about it.

"Want to talk bout it."

"Nah I'm good." She went over and laid on top of him. Her hands resting on the top of her chest and her chin resting on her hands. He smiled. Colin and Finn had always mocked him since him and Rory were so comfortable around each other that they could be this way. He had shrugged it off and told them they were just friends but now he wasn't so sure. "Are you having fun?" She asked with a frown.

"Why do you ask?" She just shrugged. "Yes I'm having fun. Your town is very interesting."

"It's a nice town."

"Yes it is. I like it here peaceful It's not…Hartford." Rory laughed

"That it's not. Tomorrow I'll show you the town, which will take about ten minutes. Then we'll go over to Lane's for a while. You can hang out with Brian and Zack while I talk to Lane." Logan nodded. "Unless you want to do something else. I mean I can reschedule with Lane."

"No, No go about your business."

"But you're my guest." She said raising up on her elbows.

"And this is your town. After all those finals you deserve a bit of peace."

"So do you." She stated

"Yeah well that's why I came with you instead of Australia with Finn."

"Finn invited you with him?"

"Yeah, but I needed a break from Finn." Rory laughed

"I thing is parents are going to need a break from him soon enough." Logan laughed with her.

"So…"

"So lunch at the Inn tomorrow. Maybe we could work a bit and earn some money." Rory suggested.

"I don't know I mean I brought my Gold card with me." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be nice to earn money you've worked hard for?"

"Hey I worked hard for my Gold card! It took me half an hour to activate it!" Rory stared laughing so hard she rolled off him and onto the ground.

"God that was funny." She said after calming down.

"Glad you found that amusing."

"Yeah me too."

"GO TO BED YOU TWO! Jeez kids these days!" They heard Lorelai yell before closing the door to her room. They both looked up then at each other.

"Well you heard the women. Off to bed I must go." Rory said standing up. "Night Logan." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. She stood back up and was about to walk away when Logan grabbed her arm.

"I…" like you, I want you, I need you. Any of those would have been good but instead he just gave her a smirk and said. "I just wanted to say good night...So Good night Rory."

"Good night." He let go and watched her turn off the light and walk to her room. He'd save it for another day.

Rory sniggled up under her covers and tried going to sleep but she found herself staring up at the ceiling instead. She had this feeling that Logan had wanted to tell something other then 'good night' She sighed. IF he wanted to tell her something he would in his own time. She sighed once more, turned on her side and closed her eyes ready for sleep to take her over.

Thanks for waiting guys! Sorry it took so long but I went to San Francisco the day I wanted to fish this part and well didn't get back till Sunday around eleven at night! So here's the part and hope you like it! The next part I'm hoping will be up by the end of the week. It's going to be short but for good reason's!


	6. Midnight Stroll in the Snow

Part 6: Midnight Stroll in the Snow.

11:30 pm Paris

Lorelai woke up and looked at a sleeping Luke next to her. She shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Mmmm."

"Luke wake up." Luke rolled over on his other side so his back was to Lorelai. "Luke it's starting to snow again."

"Lor not now."

"Luke." Lorelai whined.

"Go get Rory." He muttered. Lorelai smiled.

"I wanted it to be the three of us. We've never done that." She said. Luke smiled and turned around.

"Next time."

"Promise?"

"Swear." Lorelai smiled and kissed him lightly. She got out of bed and put on an extra pair of socks and her fuzzy slippers. She grabbed her snow jacket. She leaned down and gave Luke one more kiss and sneaked down the stairs. She saw Logan asleep on the couch. She walked past him and into the kitchen. She put her jacket on the table and started making coffee. It would take her twenty minutes to wake up Rory and convince her to take a walk in the snow with her. By that time the coffee would be ready. She got out two mugs out form the cabinet and put them in front of the coffee maker. She walked into Rory's room, quietly closing the door behind her. She found Rory under her covers. She smile and jumped on the bed and heard it crack. Lorelai shrugged. If she broke something Rory would find out sooner or later.

"Rory." Lorelai said shaking her.

"Paris, We'll play Bojo in the morning! Let me sleep." Rory mumbled into her pillow.

"Bojo on the brain?" Lorelai laughed.

"Mom?"

"Yep." Lorelai said situating herself next to Rory. Her head resting on the headboard. "It's snowing."

"Again?" She groaned covering her head with the pillow.

"Come on Ror, you were studying for finals when it first snowed so we weren't able to go for our midnight snow walk." Lorelai whined.

"Mom I want to sleep."

"Everything happened when it snowed. My first kiss, Your first steps. Your first words. I will never forget you first word. 'Omnilegent'."

"Reading or having read everything, Usually in an encyclopedia. I get it I'm smart now get off the blankets I'm cold."

"You know I met Luke in the snow for the first time."

"You did not."

"I did too. You were too young to remember."

"Mom please." Lorelai sighed and leaned in.

"Rory, I swear I heard the house breath."

"Okay, okay I'm up. Doesn't look like I'll be getting any sleep anytime soon."

"Yay." Rory got off the bed and heard the slightest of cracks coming from the bottom of the bed.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Lorelai asked in all innocence.

"That crack."

"Like a bu…" Rory shot her a look.

"Finish that sentence and I'm getting back in bed."

"Mean." Lorelai got off the bed carefully knowing that if Rory heard her bed crack one more time then she was most likely going to forget about the walk and not rest until she figured it out. "I'll go get the coffee ready." Rory nodded

She put on an extra pair of socks and her slippers. She walked out and her mom was fixing up their cups of coffee. She walked into the hall and grabbed her jacket and was about to go back into the kitchen when she saw Logan move out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and sat on the coffee table and watched him. Sure she felt a bit like a stalker but it was very rare to be able to look at Logan without some sarcastic remark coming out of his mouth, so she watched. She looked at his face. His eyes, she knew were a shade of brown that whenever she looked into them she felt herself drown. His lips. She silently laughed at herself. She had a feeling that his lips were soft and gentle. If they ever kissed she knew it would be a semblance of heaven and that was something she knew she wanted to explore. His blonde hair that was a mess from sleep. She wondered what it felt like under her fingertips. She reached out and when she realized what she was doing she pulled back and stood up. She was turning into Lane! Running her hair through some guy's nice hair.

"Ready?" She looked up and saw her mother standing at the entrance of the living room looking at her with two cups of coffee.

"Yeah. I am." She took her cup and helped her mom into her jacket. When they were all ready the opened the door and walked outside. Lorelai closed it quietly as to not wake up the sleeping boy on the couch.

"So he's cute isn't he?" Lorelai asked after walking for a bit and getting tired of the sound of snow crunching under her slippers.

"Who?"

"Logan."

"What about him?"

"He's cute."

"Yeah he is."

"HA! So you admit it."

"I never denied it."

"You've never admitted to it either." Rory rolled her eyes.

"There's a difference between denying and not admitting."

"Really, Well then by all means elaborate Miss. Gilmore."

"I will." Rory took a drink of her coffee before continuing. "Denying is when someone asks if he's cute and you say no knowing that it's yes. And not admitting is no one asking you so you not saying anything."

"That makes no sense at all."

"Does anything we talk about make sense?" Rory asked

"Right. So here comes the next question. Do you like him?"

"Logan?"

"No Brad Pitt. Of course Logan! Jeez Yale is making you lose your smartness." Rory smiled. "So?"

"Mom."

"Rory." Rory sighed.

"I…I don't know." Rory said staring at the coffee swirl in the cup with every step she took. "I really don't know. Pairs says I do."

"Forget about what Paris said! What do you say?"

"If I did I wouldn't have a chance with him."

"Why not? You're beautiful. You're smart. You can have a real conversation with him. So tell me why don't you have a chance with him."

"Cause he likes girls." Lorelai stopped and looked at her daughter.

"Oh my god what kind of straight boy is he! I mean liking girls of all things!"

"Mom." Rory said with a laugh. Lorelai smiled and they continued walking. "What I mean is he likes to date."

"What college boy doesn't."

"He'll go out with one girl and the next night he's with another. You're lucky if you get to see him twice in the same week. And your very lucky if he even remembers your name."

"Jeez you have a low opinion of our young Huntzburger."

"No I don't I'm just telling the truth. The line to get to him is longer then the one to see the Pope."

"Hey no mocking the Pope."

"Sorry."

"No worries. But your point was it's a very long line." Rory nodded. She looked up and saw that they were back at their house. They went and sat down on the porch steps. "Our butts are going to get frozen sitting here." Rory laughed.

"I just don't want to go out with him, love every minute, then find out that it's only for one night. I don't think I an handle that."

"Oh sweetie you don't like him you love him."

"No I don't" Rory said forcefully.

"Rory?"

"I don't want to love him."

"Why not?"

"I told Dean I loved him and after that the whole relationship went downhill."

"Honey."

"Jess left after I told him."

"Rory."

"Then Dean got married and we all know how that ended up."

"Oh sweetie."

"I don't want to fall in love with Logan only to have it smashed into a thousand pieces and I'm not letting myself."

"Rory, I saw you. You were about to run your hand through the boy's hair. You almost pulled a Lane."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. Rory you might think now that you're not going to let yourself love him but you're going to slip. And I'm not trying to sound mean about it. But sweetie everyone slips up eventually." Lorelai kissed Rory's temple and stood up. "Everyone slips Rory. Keep that in mind."

"Did you slip?"

"Yeah baby I did." Rory heard the door openen then close behind her mother but continued waching the snow as it fell. She said the only words that came to mind.

"I won't"

_**A.N:**_

_**Gah! Thanks so much for the review's guys! I didn't know I'd get so many with this story! I hope you guys all enjoyed these last parts and enjoy the future one's as well! I just needed to say that! So thanks again you guys are the best!**_

_**Keep reading!**_

_**Kassandra**_


	7. A Mother's Dirty Tricks

Part 7: A Mothers Tricks

Logan woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and other wonderful smelling things. He got up, stretched and walked into the kitchen. He saw Luke flipping some pancakes and Lorelai drinking some coffee.

"Morning." Lorelai greeted.

"Morning." Logan replied sitting down. "Does it always smell this good in the morning?"

"Eat up you little suck up." Luke said placing a plate in front of Logan. Logan just smirked and started eating.

"Where's our little Miss. Gilmore this morning?"

"Probably still asleep." Lorelai said with a shrug.

"You don't know where your own daughter is?"

"Hey, last night I left her on the porch. Where she goes after that is her business and not mine. But if my dear daughter is in her room then we will find out in about…" Lorelai looked over at the clock on the wall. "20 seconds"

"You didn't" Logan said smirking.

"Didn't set her clock to ring at 7:30 in the morning. No, Of course not what kind of mother do you think I am? I set it to quack." Logan laughed but stopped when Lorelai held up a hand.

"In 5…4…3…2…" She pointed to the door just as a group of ducks began to quack.

"NO! NO!" Rory shouted. As abruptly as the quacking had begun it stopped with a resounding crash.

"Ohh. I was hoping she wouldn't throw it. That cost me thirty bucks." Lorelai said still smiling.

"An alarm clock that quacks cost you thirty dollars?" Luke asked as he placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast and a big cup of coffee in front of an empty chair. He sat down and grabbed a bowl of fruit salad for himself.

"No silly, an alarm clock that has all of old McDonalds farm cost me thirty bucks." Luke shook his head and began to eat. A few seconds later Rory came out of her room. Her hair was falling in front of her face and she had a murderous look in her eye.

"Morning sunshine." Lorelai said standing up and opening the blinds over the sink. The sun poured in as a blinding light. Logan was surprised Rory didn't hiss and shrink back into her room. Instead she glared at her mother and sat down.

"Coffee?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"In front of you." Luke told her. She looked at the liquid then took a cautious sip.

"So how'd you sleep?" Lorelai asked Rory. Rory glared at her mother.

"I'm not talking to you." She said turning the other way.

"It was funny." Rory ignored her. Logan and Luke watched as Lorelai harrumphed and turned the other way as well. Rory turned around.

"No you don't!"

"No I don't what?"

"You can't be mad!"

"And why not? I saw nothing about me not being able to be mad in the 'When and When Not to be Mad' rule book."

"Yeah well you weren't the one woken up by a flock of geese!"

"Ducks they were ducks!"

"Must I remind you of the purring alarm clock I had to use yesterday!"

"No! That's what gave me this idea!" Rory glared at her mother.

"Tell me what have I ever done to you!"

"Oh Ha! What have you done! Well I'll tell you what you've done. You blasted Barry Manilow full on!"

"Ha ha Barry Manilow." Rory laughed

"Stop!"

"_But I sent you away, oh Mandy Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shakin'_" Rory sang off key

"Rory stop!" Lorelai pleaded

"You have a horrible singing voice Ace." Logan said clutching his side for laughing.

"Gee thanks Simon!" Rory said with a smile.

"Spice Girls." Lorelai retaliated.

"They were a fad. Not my fault." Rory defended herself. Lorelai began to hum 'Spice up your Life.' by the Spice Girls. Rory smiled mischievously.

"The leopard print halter top with the sparkle and tassels."

"Please tell me you got rid of it." Luke stated.

"Unfortunately so. Rory made me give up my one true love."

"You didn't fit into it!"

"HA! That's what you think! All I needed was a couple thousand dollars worth of lipo and tada halter top with swinging tassels." Rory shook her head.

"And must I remind you of the cowboy hat."

"Hey my turn!"

"Sorry." Lorelai thought about it for a minute then smiled.

"The Puffs!" Rory gasped and turned to her mother.

"You promised never to reiterate those words in this house!"

"Sorry. This fight got ugly. Want to be friends again?"

"Yeah, I guess I can deal with that, but no more ducks. Pigs are fine but no ducks! ."

"Deal! Well I've got to get going or Sookie will burn the Inn down. You coming to lunch?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Rory said taking a bite of pancakes.

"Then I'll start a list of things you two can do for me."

"Good." Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head and kissed Luke.

"See you guys later."

"Bye." They all said. They heard the front door close. Luke stood up and watched Lorelai get in her Jeep, wave good bye and drive off. Luke started looking around the kitchen. Logan and Rory watched in amusement as he kneeled down and looked under the refrigerator.

"What the hell am I thinking? She wouldn't put anything down there. That would mean she would have to bend down and lift it." Luke said talking to himself. "Unless she thought that I would think that and do it anyway."

"Who ya talking to there Luke?" Rory teased.

"Your mother has me paranoid."

"And why is that?"

"She's been hinting all week that she knows what's going on."

"And?"

"And she's bound to place little cameras around to figure it out."

"Nah mom's to lazy to look around the house and place tiny cameras around the house."

"Right."

"She would have a pro do it." Luke turned to face Rory.

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Jeez Luke calm down! Sit down and talk to us." Luke did as Rory told him to. "Now take a deep breath." Luke inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Now take my cup." Luke took it willingly. "And fill it up." Luke stared at Rory.

"What?"

"More coffee please." Luke sighed and filled up the cup and handed it back to Rory as he leaned on the counter.

"You sure she doesn't know what's going on?" Luke asked

"No, she doesn't, I swear and she won't be able to pry it out of me or Logan even if she offers free food and coffee."

"Well I'm grateful."

"So where are you keeping the ring? Lorelai seems like the kind of person that would turn the town upside-down looking for presents." Logan stated

"She is." Luke and Rory said.

"Then?"

"I hid it in the apartment above the diner."

"Smart. She's not bound to look up there." Rory smiled.

"Why not?" Logan asked curious.

"Cause we've already hid presents up there before." Luke said.

"And she doesn't look in the same place twice." Rory added.

"How'd she find them last time?" Logan asked.

"Waited until we were both asleep and broke in." Rory said.

"But that was for her birthday last year." Luke said

"We've even taken it so far as to hid presents in my dorm room during the holidays." Rory stated.

"Wow, so you guys have to plan this in advance huh?"

"Oh yeah." Luke said.

"So will you show me the ring later?" Rory asked, Luke nodded.

"Come by later and I'll show you." Luke said. "But now I've got to go. Caesar opened up today." Rory scrunched up her nose.

"Eww." She said. Luke laughed.

"My thoughts exactly. I'll see you two later." Rory nodded and watched as he left. She turned to Logan and smiled.

"You, my dear Ace, have an odd family." Logan stated.

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. Want to eat in front of the TV."

"Sure let's get wild."

"Shut up!" Rory said. They grabbed their plates and cups and walked into the living room. Rory set her coffee on the table while Logan put his on the floor near the couch. She sat down crossing her legs in front of her and balancing the plate on her crossed legs. He sat down besides her.

"So..." He said. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Since my mother took it upon herself to wake me up at the godforsaken hour. We, my friend, are going to watch cartoons!"

"Cartoons?"

"Yep. Roadrunner, Wile E. Coyote, Bugs Bunny."

"Ah so we're going with the classics"

"Of course. I mean I love Kids Next Door or the Powerpuff Girls, even Dexter's Lab but nothing beats the classics."

"For once your logic makes sense."

"Hey!" She switched the channels to Cartoon Network just in time to see Wile E. Coyote being squashed by a boulder.

"Acme products never work. You'd think he would have learned that by now." She said with a shake of her head. Logan watched her. Her hair fell across her shoulders little strands standing on end. She was in her pajamas, which were pink and had little cupcakes on them. He noticed that unlike most girls she bought the cute pajamas. The ones with cupcakes or little happy faces, or his personal favorite Betty Boop in Vegas, Those had Betty sitting on top of slot machines. A lot of girls he knew didn't like those, thinking they were childish or stupid. They bought the plain ones or sexy little nightgowns (And he'd seen his share of sexy nightgowns.). But with Rory he liked it better with the cute ones. He just liked her. Plain and simple. He liked the way she laughed or found the simplest things to argue about. Or how no matter what time it was She always bailed him and his friends out of any situation. He blinked and all his thoughts escaped him.

"So what time are we going to Lane's?" He asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Round ten. That ok with you or would you like to go earlier?"

"No ten's fine."

"It's just band practice is at noon so I thought I could show you the town as we walked to Lane's. The whole me and her talking thing will take an hour, hour in a half tops. Then we'll got to the Inn, have lunch and work for a bit."

"And by work you mean what exactly?"

"Well, we fix the room's up for the new guests, Do some paperwork, Maybe wash a dish of two."

"Oh."

"Please tell me you've washed dishes before." Logan gave Rory a duh look.

"Of course I've washed dishes Ace. You don't live with Finn and never wash a dish." Rory laughed.

"I guess so." She looked back at the TV. "Then go to Luke's, check out my mom's ring, then come back here and watch The Princess Bride. Which I still can't believe you haven't seen."

"I just never got around to it. Colin probably has."

"Everyone probably has. I know Paris and Steph have cause we watched it during our girls night and Paris complained how sexist the movie is. But then again it's Paris." Logan laughed.

"I don't understand how you can live with Paris."

"How can you live with Finn?"

"It's different."

"How so?" She turned away from Speedy Gonzalez and shifted her attention to him.

"Finn is a lover not a fighter. He's not violent like Paris is so that makes loads easier to live with him."

"Paris isn't violent."

"Ha! Remember the whole Finn incident?"

"Yes."

"You weren't there when Paris walked in."

"Oh." Rory said thinking it over.

"Yeah. Lots of violent images that I will spare you."

"And for that I thank you and apologize."

"For what?"

"Not saving you from Paris. You see after knowing her for so long you just get use to the threats." She shrugged. "You find out she's all bark and no bite. But then again I stop her before she's ever had a chance to back up her words so really you never know." Logan shook his head.

"She's violent, let's just stick with that." Rory nodded in agreement.

"Fine by me." Rory turned and looked at the TV. There was something that had bugged her last night before going to bed. She had promised herself that she would let him tell her in his own time. But her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night, was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Last night?"

"Yeah."

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. It felt like there was more."

"Nope, no more."

"Okay." They watched another hour of cartoons in silence. They watched Bugs outsmart Elmer Fudd and watched Daffy get his face rearranged over and over again. At the end of all the classic cartoons she put her empty plate on the table and stood up. "I'm gonna get in the shower then get ready. There's a bathroom upstairs if you want to take a shower."

"Thanks."

"I want you to feel at home. You made me feel that when I went last year. Part of the family."

"Well Ace your doing a good job of it. You're already putting me to work."

"It's good for you." She said as she walked down the hall. She went into her room and got her towel. "There's clean towels in the bathroom. Feel free to use one."

"Thanks Ace."

"No problem." She said closing the door to the bathroom. He heard the water start running. He could only imagine her under that showerhead but decided he better not and to treat himself to a nice cold shower. He turned of the TV, picked up the dirty dishes and walked them to the kitchen putting them in the sink. He had a feeling that he would be washing those later. He went into Rory's room and grabbed some clean clothes out of his suitcase and walked up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom. He walked inside and smiled. There as disarray all over. Blowdryer and curling iron on the brink of falling into the sink. He could defiantly see Luke and Rory scolding her for leaving the room like this. He looked under the sink and fouled and clean towel. He started the shower and stripped down.

Rory turned off the shower and heard the upstairs water running and smiled. Her mind was wondering and decided that she better get to her room before it wondered father then it should have. She walked into her room and closed the door. She through the towel on her bed and walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. She looked at her shirt choice. It was light blue with a V-collar, shirt sleeved. She shook her head. It was freezing outside. She put on the jeans and continued roaming the closet and found a dark red turtle neck and smiled. Perfect. She put it n and looked in the mirror. She folded the collar and nodded.

"Perfect." She said to herself. She got out some thermal socks and got her snow boots and sat on her bed to put them on. She grabbed the towel and started to towel dry her hair and walked out of her room and into her bathroom. She opened the cabinet under her sink and frowned.

"Where's my dryer?" She stood up and heard the water running upstairs. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She said frustrated. She had never been one to fuss over the whole girl thing, makeup, and clothes. Sure when it came to going on a date, Yes she did fuss but other then that no. But when it came to her hair. She needed her blow dryer. If her hair dried it frizzed and when it frizzed she looked like a chia pet. And there was no need for her to look like a chia pet when it was clearly avoidable. She had two choices. Wait for Logan to finish in the upstairs but by then her hair would be semi dry and start looking chaiy or she could walk in silently unplug the dryer and walk out. She sighed and weighed her options. Chaiy…hot best friend naked...chiay...hot best friend naked. Well hot best friend naked defiantly won by a long shot and it wasn't like she was going to look.

She walked up the stairs and walked down the hall. Her hand rested on the door knob and she turned it and pushed it open slightly. She reached in and unplugged the hair dryer and grabbed the plug. She heard it clatter into the sink. Oh she was going to kill her mother! How many times had they told her not to leave the damn dryer near the damn sink? She could already see Logan's damn smirk firmly in place. She yanked the cord and heard the dryer clatter on to the floor and pulled it out the door. Before she closed the door she heard Logan start humming the_ Mission Impossiable _theme song. She was going to kill her mother then Logan. She closed the door and walked downstairs and back into her bathroom. She plugged in her dryer and began the process of dechaiing her hair. Yep defiantly killing her mother.


	8. ExDay

Part 8: Ex-Day.

They reconvened in the living room. Logan in jeans and a long sleeved blue button down shirt and Rory in her jeans and dark red turtleneck.

"Glad to see you put that hair dryer to good use." Logan said with a smirk.

"Hardy har har." Rory replied.

"So why couldn't you wait for me to finish?"

"You are getting pure enjoyment out of this aren't you?"

"Indeed I am." Rory shook her head.

"Let's go." She grabbed her jacket and handed Logan his. She stuffed her wallet and cell into the pockets. She led him out and closed the door behind her.

"Don't we need keys there Ace?"

"For?"

"The car for one. The front door for another."

"Well one we're walking not driving and two we can get the key out form under the turtle."

"Oh of course why didn't I think of the turtle."

"It's were we keep the spare key." They walked to the end of the drive just as Morry and Babbette were walking up it trailing behind them was a little carriage with a curtain.

"Rory, sweetie how are you?" Babbette asked

"I'm good Babbette. Is that Apricot in there?"

"Yes it is." Rory bent down and pet the calico cat that was behind the curtain.

"Didn't see you guys at the town meeting yesterday." Rory stated smiling up at the Six foot something man.

"Morry had a gig in Santa Cruz."

"Oh playing it big there huh Morry."

"You know it." Morry said in smooth voice.

"How'd you do?"

"Oh you should have been there honey. The lights and the music. And my Morry up there on his piano. Oh the best, just the best."

"Too bad I missed it."

"So who's your friend?" Babbette asked changing the subject.

"Oh. Sorry. Logan this is Babbette and her husband Morry, Guys this is Logan. He's a friend from Yale."

"Nice to meet you." Logan said

"Oh a Yale boy. Well he's quite a catch. Be sure to take him by Patty's."

"Will do Babbette."

"We'll be seeing you around. Stay cool Rory." Morry said. They started walking back to their house. Rory smiled.

"Morry plays Jazz and Babbette, his wife, takes care of their cat." Rory explained as they began to walk again. "One time their cat Cinnamon died and we held a wake for him."

"A wake?"

"Yes a wake. He was a beloved cat. It was like a child to them. Babbette raised that cat up from a baby. Use to be able to fit in her shoe."

"Wow."

"Yep. Babbette and Miss. Patty are the town gossips."

"And I bet gossip gets around fast in a town like this."

"With Miss. Patty on the job an hour tops." Logan smiled.

"For some odd reason I don't doubt you."

"You have no reason too. Ok so that's Al's Pancake World." Rory said as they walked into the town.

"You have a restaurant dedicated to pancakes."

"Not anymore. He sells Middle Eastern food now. I think this weeks is Indonesian."

"Yum."

"Yeah especially if you like spending the rest of your evening admiring your toilet bowl." Logan laughed.

"Then across the way is Stars Hollow Music. Lane's Mecca."

"I bet it is."

"Then Luke's, Doose's Ice Cream, Doose's Market, Then across the street is Book and White."

"Your Mecca?"

"When I'm home." She smiled.

"Then there's the Town Square." She pointed to the town gazebo and lead him over. Then there's Miss. Pattys and Westons. Luke Compton they have really good cake."

"Cake?"

"Oh yeah They've been open for over One hundred and seventy years. They've had time to perfect the cake form."

"Obviously." Logan laughed. They walked over to Miss Patty's

"Miss. Patty owns a dance studio and teaches the youngsters to dance." They walked up the steps to see Kirk and twenty little kids practicing for Swan Lake. "Youngsters and Kirk."

"Kirk...Kirk! You're stepping on Jennifer's feet again you Plie then twirl. Kirk, Plie then...you know what let's take five." Miss Patty turned and smiled at Rory. "Rory what a surprise." She walked over to them and hugged Rory.

"Hi Miss. Patty. I was just showing Logan around the town."

"Well, well, well, a handsome fellow at that." Miss. Patty smiled. "And I must say I approve." Rory smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Patty." Logan extended his hand. Miss. Patty gave him hers and he kissed it.

"Oh my, I defiantly approve." Miss. Patty said as she fanned her self. "He has the charms of your father." Rory nodded.

"Yes. Logan is just full of it." Rory said she saw Logan raise an eyebrow. "Well we better get going."

"Oh good bye. And please feel free to bring your friend back anytime."

"Yes Miss. Patty." She led Logan down the street. "You are such the little con artist you know that?"

"And why do you say that?"

"Teasing Miss. Patty like that. You're not a con artist you are a tease."

"That's what most girls say." Logan muttered. Rory laughed.

"Of course they do. Come on tease."

"So where are we headed now?"

"Lane's" She answered. "They just moved to a new apartment two weeks ago."

"Why? What was wrong with their old one?"

"Well the fact that Brian and Zack slept in the living slash dining room for one and the other was the fact that they shared a bathroom. So they have been saving the money they made with gigs to get the new one. This one has two bedrooms, two baths one being in Lane's room."

"It also comes with dual side air bags." She laughed at that.

"No I think those came separate."

"Ah okay." He laughed. They walked up the stairs to the apartment. Logan was about to knock when Rory held up her hand and put her ear to the door. "Eaves dropping?"

"Selective hearing."

"Your logic went south again Ace." He laughed.

"Just shush." Rory listened in. She wanted to hear if there were any arguments that would somehow make them uncomfortable or if she could walk in.

"Ok who used my razor?" Lane asked. "And what body part did you shave and why couldn't you get your own!"

"Sorry my fault my arm hairs grow back fast." Brian said.

"Eww." She heard Lane say at the same time that she had said it. She stood back up and knocked.

"Guys that's Rory clean up!" Lane opened the door.

"Aww honey you didn't have to clean for me."

"Oh you heard?"

"Yeah that and that Brain has rapid growing arm hairs."

"Hey no need to announce to the whole world." Brain said coming out of the hall. "Hi Rory."

"Hey Brian." Rory said. "This is Logan."

"Hey." Lane ushered them inside the apartment. There were boxes everywhere that where spilling out wrapping paper. She led them to the kitchen counter. "Anything to drink? We haven't really unpacked much what with work, gigs and practice."

"Understandable. Now worries. What do you have."

"Coke, Coke and water."

"I'll have coke. Logan?"

"Water please" Logan replied looking at the posters on the wall. "You like Sinatra?"

"Oh yeah, great voice. I have all the CD's including some bootleg ones I brought back from Korea of him singing live."

"Nice."

"I thought so."

"Have a friend who likes him. When he gets drunk he sings Sinatra. Doesn't have the voice though."

"Oh." Lane said.

"You don't know what it's like until you've heard Colin sing Sinatra." Rory said Logan laughed as he walked over to the counter.

"Right you are, Ace Right you are." Lane handed him the bottle of water.

"So let me give you the grand tour. This is the kitchen." She pointed behind her to the small kitchen. "The works, Cabinets, refrigerator, freezer, the usual. Then there's where the living room is going once we get the furniture out." She pointed in front of them. She led them down the hall. "This is the hall, Bathroom, and Brain and Zack's room." She pointed to the open door. Brain was laying on his bed while Zack was in a beanbag both with a Playstation2 control's in their hands.

"So where are you practicing?" Rory asked.

"Downstairs. We have our own carport but since we don't have car's."

"No need everything's walking distance."

"Exactly. We practice there. It was one of the first things we fixed up."

"Nice."

"Yep." Lane said.

"Hey boys." Rory said. They paused the game and looked up at her.

"Hey Rory."

"So I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?" Brain asked sitting up and cross-legged on his bed.

"Can you keep this big boy occupied while me and Lane talk?"

"Of course we can." Brain replied

"Good." She turned to Logan and smiled. "All yours."

"Thanks"

"Hey your lucky Brain and Zack don't just let anyone into their little domain." Rory and lane smiled at each other then laughed.

"Good luck." Rory said as she walked down the hall with lane. She walked into the room gave him one last smile and closed the door.

"So Logan take a seat. Zack pulled out the other bean bag." Brain said.

"Thanks." Logan sat down and looked at the TV screen. "Mario Cart?"

"Yeah. Wanna play? We got an extra controller."

"Sure why not. But I got to warn you I'm pretty good."

"Yeah if you're so good then you don't mind putting your money where your mouth is." Zack said as he plugged in the controller and handed it to Logan.

"Of course not." Logan said with a smirk.

"Okay then. This is how we do it. We play ten games. With each lose you add ten bucks to the pot. The winner of the tenth game wins the pot."

"And if it's a tie?"

"There is no tie in Mario Cart now is there." Brain said.

"No there's not my friend. No there's not."

"Now we usually start it by putting ten dollars in the pot just to begin it."

"Well then." Logan dug out his wallet and pulled out a ten and put it in the center of the floor. "Pull out your money gentlemen."

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Rory asked rolling onto her stomach on Lane's bed.

"Do we care?" Lane teased as she turned on her stereo and turned it up to drown out the boys yelling.

_'Jacqueline was seventeen working on a desk when Iver peered through a spectacle forgot that he had wrecked a girl...'_

"Franz Ferdinand. Nice choice." Rory said

"Thank you.." Lane sat next to Rory on the bed.

"So you and Zack?"

"Done, over, terminados." Lane said, Rory smiled.

"Trying to teach yourself Spanish again Lane." Lane laughed

"No. Just seemed appropriate at the time."

"Sorry." Rory said after a while.

"Like I said last night, it was mutual. I couldn't compete and I just got tired of trying to. I mean I'm a five foot something, glasses wearing, Korean girl that plays the drums. I couldn't compete with the six foot something, blonde haired, super models that flung themselves onto him."

"There were super models?"

"Focus Gilmore."

"Sorry."

"No there weren't super models but they might as well have been. What about you and lover boy out there."

"Lover boy?"

"Logan."

"He's a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you want more?"

"No, defiantly not."

"Rory, come on. He's gorgeous."

"Then you take him Lane cause I don't want him."

"Yeah right."

"Lane I'm serious. I explained it to my mom last night. I don't want a boyfriend. And I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. Logan makes me happy just by him being my friend."

"Oh come on. I see the way you guys look at each other and laugh at your own private little jokes. He even has a pet name for you."

"Lane we're…"

"Friends. Yes okay. We've gotten to that." They sat on the bad listening to music when Rory smiled.

"He would make a good boyfriend though."

"Yes he would."

"I walked in on him in the bathroom while he was taking a shower."

"WHAT!"

"I had to get my blow dryer and it was upstairs so I opened up the door and grabbed it. I tried to be sneaky about it but I made a lot of noise and well he figured it out."

"That must have been embarrassing."

"Yeah it was. But he was nice about it. Teased me but nice." She looked over at Lane who started to laugh she began laughing with her..

The boys looked up to the sound of the girls laughing. Even over the music they could hear them laughing about something.

"They're laughing at us boys." Logan said. Zack was about to reply when they heard the door bell ring.

"I GOT IT!" Zack yelled as he got up and went to the door.

"Did Zack say something?" Lane asked. She got up off the bed and turned down the music.

"He got something. I don't know." Rory shrugged. Lane opened up her door and looked outside.

"Dave what are you doing here?" Lane looked at Rory who was sitting up now.

'Dave.' Rory mouthed. Lane shrugged. Rory hopped off the bed and looked over Lane to see what was going on.

"College is over so I decided to move back. My parents are letting me crash with them while I find an apartment."

"Nice dude. Come on in. How'd you know we moved?"

"Lane's mom." He answered as he came into view in the hall.

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Brian."

"This is Logan, Rory's friend. We were finishing off the last game if you want to watch."

"Nice." Lane closed the door and turned up the music so they wouldn't hear.

"Oh my god!" Lane yelled. Rory watched her.

"Wow Korean girl freaking out."

"You don't even know. I mean my two ex-boyfriends in the same room"

"Calm down Lane. It'll be fine, just act cool." Rory turned off the stereo and opened the door. "Come on let's go. March!" Lane rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and walked out. They walked towards the boy's room to see Logan collecting money from a pile.

"Thank you boys I'll be sure to spend it all in one place."

"Ten more." Zack said.

"No." Rory answered for him. All four boys looked at then.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Dave. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good. Logan. Collect your winnings and we've got to go. Lunch at the Inn and all. My mom's expecting us."

"Right." Logan collected is money and put it in his wallet.

"It was nice seeing you guys again."

"See ya Rory." they all said.

"Bye Lane." 'Good luck.' she mouthed and hugged her friend.

"Thanks."

"We'll see ourselves out." Rory lead Logan down the hall and out the door. Dave stood up and walked behind Lane as she went to the kitchen.

"Hey." Dave said as he sat down.

"Hey yourself."

"You okay. I mean I know it's awkward me being here and you dating Zack."

"No not awkward, Zack and I broke up two weeks ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So."

"So." They stood there awkwardly both of them wanting to break the silence but wanting the other to go first.

Rory and Logan walked in silence. Finally Rory had to ask.

"How much did you win?"

"Thought you never asked Ace."

"Logan, how much?"

"Let's see Ten bucks per game lost. Two people losing. Ten games, plus the thirty that we put in beforehand, that's...two hundred and thirty bucks. But thirty of those are my own so really only two hundred."

"You are a hustler."

"I told them beforehand I was good. Very good in fact."

"Then you're an arrogant hustler."

"A what?"

"An arrogant hustler. See a hustler is a person who knows he's good but doesn't admit it when asked then when he wins he takes the people's money and usually leaves with a black eye. An arrogant hustler is a person who knows he's good admits he's good and when he raises against everyone. He takes their money and usually karma comes back and bites you in the ass."

"Wow Webster's got nothing on you huh."

"Nope."

"I just can't say this enough but you have very weird logic." Rory smiled and started to walk backwards in front of him.

"That's why you love me." she said repeating his words from the night before.

"You wish Gilmore."

"I gave up on wishing long time ago Huntzburger." She said with a smile. Logan kept walking letting her lead smirk in place. They kept eye contact and continued smiling at each other, like a silent challenge for one to say something. This was interrupted by Rory running into something. She tumbled forward. Logan caught her before she fell and righted her.

"Whoo there Gilmore watch where your going."

"Ha ha ha." Rory said sarcastically as she righted her clothes.

"Hi Logan Hunztburger." Logan introduced himself to the person she had run into. She saw how easily he fit in. The townspeople making him feel welcome and at home. She smiled.

"Dean Forester." Then the smile disappeared. She stopped and looked up. Dean was smiling down at her.

"Hi Dean." She said quietly. He was holding on to the handles of a stroller and had a baby Bugs Bunny diaper bag around her shoulder.

"Hey Rory." He looked over at Logan and shook his hands.

"Logan this is Dean, Dean, Logan."

"Yeah we just introduced ourselves Ace." Logan said.

"Right. Logan's a friend fom Yale."

"You're a Yale boy?" Dean asked

"One of generations." Logan answered.

"That's good..."

"Yeah it is." There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Rory heard a little voice in her head telling her to grab Logan and run as fast as she could. The other part wanted to stay and talk to Dean ask how he was, see if him and Lindsey were any better. But by the way he was holding the stroller and diaper bag she had a feeling all was right with their world. It was amazing that in the three years following them breaking up they had only run into each other a handful of times. They said hello and went on their way never saying more then two words to each other. Now it seemed was the day that they had to face each other. Dean was the first to break the silence.

"How are you Rory?"

"I'm good. Busy with school work and the paper but good."

"Good."

"You?"

"I'm good. Lindsey and I are back together."

"Apparently with a kid."

"Yeah, A son."

"That's great Dean, I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah. Thanks. So how'd you two meet?"

"Who me and Ace? Oh we go way back." Logan said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I highly doubt you flushing my doll down the toilet constitutes as us knowing each other Logan. We met formally at one of my grandmothers party when I was 12 but I have tried so hard to forget about them. But their like the Jack in the Box they just keep popping up whether you want them to or not."

"Cute." Logan said.

"Yes I thought so." Rory said with a smile.

"That's um...an odd story." Dean said

"Yeah well you know." Rory shrugged

"Dean Can you help me." Rory looked up to see a red head coming down the steps caring a young boy in her arms. She immediately regretted not running when she had the chance. She looked down at her feet.

"Hey you okay?" Logan asked quietly knowing it was probably hard for her to face them. She nodded quickly.

"Rory? Is that you?" The girl asked. Rory looked up and smiled.

"Hi Lindsey."

"Hi." Lindsey said. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well seeing as it is my home..." Rory said.

"Oh." Lindsey looked at Rory. Rory looked at the boy in Dean's arms.

"Is that your son?" Rory asked walking up to him.

"Yeah. Derek."

"Zoolander?" Logan bit back a smile while Lindsey and Dean looked at her oddly.

"Excuse me?" Lindsey asked.

"Derek Zoolander ...you know the movie Zoolander...The model..." They looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "Ben Stiller...No...Okay then." She stepped back.

"Well we better get going. Come on Dean." Lindsey said taking Derek from his arms and strapping him into the stroller. She started walking away pushing the stroller.

"It was good seeing you Rory."

"Same to you Dean."

"Maybe we could go get coffee or something." Dean suggested.

"I don't know Dean we'll see." He nodded and walked off. Rory watched as he walked knowing full well that that coffee date would never come. She looked at Logan and gave him a smile. "Come on, my mom's expecting us." She said as she started to walk. Logan walked next to her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Fine." She answered not looking at him. Logan knew she was pushing that meeting into the back of her mind just as she had done the night before with the mention of Jess. She did that a lot. Pushed things into the back of her mind so that she didn't have to deal with it. Logan had a feeling that when she finally did deal with it she was going to fall and he was going to make damn sure that he was there to catch her when she did.

Ok not my best piece of writing and I hope you forgive me for it. I had it going so differently in my mind. But well a lot of things going differently in my mind…Gah! Well hope you liked it and the next chapter is coming up soon! Promise!


	9. Three Little Words

Part 9:Three Little Words.

Rory POV

It may seem like I have a very low opinion of Logan but I don't. Like I told my mom it's the truth. He goes from one girl to the next like there's no tomorrow and I don't think I can compete with some of the girls he's gone out with…not that I want to. I've had my share of boyfriends and we've all broken up because of those three little words.

Dean broke up with me the first time because I couldn't say it. He couldn't deal with it so he broke up with me. Then I said it and we got back together but I felt like I was expected to say it every time we parted or kissed. I didn't like the feeling of having it as a responsibility. Because that's what I felt like. It felt like a chore to love Dean.

Then Jess came along. He was the rebel of Stars Hollow. Our first and last rebel. I think I was channeling my mom for that period of time. I was attracted to him for his great literary knowledge and I loved his I don't give a damn attitude. He was different and was something I needed at that time. I needed someone who wouldn't treat me like a porcelain doll. I needed someone to…I don't know treat me as a person. Not that Dean didn't. He did but sometimes it felt like I had a FRAGILE sticker on my forehead. Jess ignored that sticker and treated me like he did any person…okay a bit nicer but you catch my drift. It wasn't until I popped those three little words that I think he realized that sticker was there. He left. And that was the end of that.

Then the whole Dean affair thing happened and well that was horrible. I think at the time I wasn't thinking. It was in the heat of the moment. I know I know that sounds So stupid but it was just the two of in that room and we had been seeing each other as friends. Dean being my first love and first kiss I think it was only natural that he was my first sexual experience. I have to admit it wasn't what I thought it would be. It was rushed for fear that someone would walk in and Dean couldn't look me in the eyes. I knew he was ashamed and so was I. But for some reason when I went to Europe with my Grandmother I wrote him and I alone was responsible for the downfall of his marriage. And I feel terrible I wake up every morning knowing what I did and I hate myself for it.

Logan makes me feel different. Makes me feel...alive I guess. He a mixture of Dean and Jess all in one. He has Dean's sweetness and Jess's sense of adventure but then you just can't compare Logan with anyone. Logan just is. His laugh, his smirk, his walk, his banter. It's him all him. Not anyone else. I should stop comparing him with the other and just think of him. But I can't help but wonder what will happen when I utter those three little words. Will he run scared and leave me stranded just like Jess did…Or will he love me back and if he does will it feel like a responsibility like it did with Dean. I'm not going to let myself fall for him as hard as that may be I'm not letting myself. But I can't help but wonder what it would be like.


	10. Dinner In Hartford

Part 10: Dinner in Hartford.

Logan sat down on the sofa while Rory put in the Princess Bride. The lunch at the Inn had been successful but quiet. Rory had barley talked throughout the meal and had excused herself halfway through to go to the bathroom. When she came back she was smiling and had commenced in the talking. Lorelai had put him to work in the kitchen helping Sookie and making sure she didn't hurt herself, which was a hard job all in itself. Rory had been sent to the front desk to enter the reservations into the computer and handle phone calls. He had watched Rory and Lorelai poke fun of a small French man and sworn he saw steam blow out of the mans ears. After a few hours there Lorelai sent them home and told them to rest. Since the night would be filled with her parents which would not be an easy feat to endure if they were tired. So they walked back to the house and he was about to get a lesson in 80's culture.

He watched as she sat down and pressed play on the remote. She settled in her head resting on the couch cushions and her feet settled under her. She watched the movie quietly. He was surprised only because this movie was the type of movie that she found pure enjoyment out of mocking. He had a feeling that the meeting with Dean and Lindsey was still eating her up inside. They sat in silence and watched the movie.

"Robin Hood Men in Tights." She blurted out.

"What?"

"Cary Elewes was in Robin Hood Men in Tights."

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Well last night you didn't know who he was. I was just saying that that was another movie he's come out in."

"Oh." Rory situated her head back on the cushions and continued watching the movie. Lorelai came in an hour later and wrapped her arms around Rory.

"Hey sweets, what part are you on?"

"The wedding."

"You guys are almost done. You enjoying it Logan?"

"Yeah, it's a great movie."

"That it is." Lorelai said. "You're coming to dinner with us right?"

"If you want, I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it." Lorelai said waving a hand dismissively. She looked at Rory who was sitting quietly. "You okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Just wondering you're very quiet."

"Just keeping to myself."

"Is this about you running into Dean today?"

"No it's not. I'm just thinking."

"Okay. Well I'm going to jump in the shower I'll be down in an hour tops." Rory smiled.

"Have fun mom."

"Always." Lorelai shouted from the top of the steps. A few seconds later the water began to run. They watched the rest on the movie in silence. When it was over she got up and took the tape out putting it back in its place. She sat down and faced him.

"You don't have to go you know."

"Where?"

"To dinner. You can stay here."

"No, I'll go. Do you not want me to?"

"No it's not that, I just don't want you to get bored."

"Trust me. I've had my share of boring dinners I think I can handle this one."

"Okay if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Then I'm going to get ready. You want to get anything out before I close off my room." Logan nodded and followed her to her room. "What did you need?"

"My suit." Rory stopped and turned around with an amused smile on her face just like he knew she would have when he said that.

"You brought a suit?"

"Yes."

"Why did you bring a suit. Did you assume my small little town held coming out parties and classy dinners?"

"No."

"But you still brought a suit."

"I packed for all occasions."

"You brought a swimsuit to. Wonders never cease."

"Your mocking me now aren't you."

"Why yes, yes I think I am." Rory said. Logan rolled his eyes and got out his suit from his suitcase. He knew he was going to regret asking but he had to anyway.

"You wouldn't by any chance have an iron would you?" She turned around and gave him him a who-do-you-think-I-am look.

"Does it look like we're on the Donna Reed Show."

"I'll take that as a no. What was I thinking?" Rory thought about it before answering.

"Actually I think we do have on. Probably still in the box though. I'll go ask." Rory left the room and headed upstairs she knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" Her mother shouted.

"Do we have an iron."

"A what!"

"An Iron."

"For what?"

"To iron! Doesn't Luke have one?"

"You can't iron flannel, honey, it burns." Rory almost laughed since you could iron it it was that her mother couldn't.

"Do we still have one?"

"Probably, look on the top shelf of the closet."

"Thanks."

"Why do you need one?"

"Not me Logan…for his suit."

"My god! The satanic forces got to him if he's carrying a suit if he goes on vacation." Lorelai said turning off the water. Rory laughed.

"I'll go check the closet." Rory went back downstairs and opened the closet door. She reached up and moved boxes around. She knew that at one point in her twenty two years of life her mother had to have gone through her domestic faze and bought an iron.

"Any luck?" Logan asked coming up to her.

"Not yet. I know she bought one though."

"How?"

"Just a daughters intuition." She reached up further her shirt riding up past her stomach. Logan watched in interest as her stomach went in and out as she breathed. "Ah ha." He snapped his gaze away and looked up at her as she handed him a box.

"It's never been opened." He stated as he saw the tape sealing the box was still intact.

"No need. We wear non-wrinkle clothes." Logan smirked.

"So there's no point in asking if there's an ironing board is there?"

"You're asking for a miracle. And I'm no Miracle Max Hunztburger." She said with a smile as she walked into her room. She gave him his suit that he left on the bed and closed the door.

An hour later they piled into Lorelai's jeep. Logan in the back while Rory and Lorelai sat in the front. Rory had put on a simple black dress that had little flowers on the bottom while Lorelai wore a purple skirt with a matching top.

"Ah feels like old times. Doesn't it?" Lorelai said as she got on the freeway.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked looking at her mother.

"I mean us going to my mothers for dinner."

"We do it every Friday." Rory stated taking out a book, for her lit class, out of her purse and opening it.

"Yeah but we're never in the same car. You come from New Haven and me form Stars Hollow. I miss you in the same car." Lorelai looked over at Rory. "Are you reading?"

"No, Mother I'm talking to Mel Gibson. Yes I'm reading."

"You're reading. In my car?"

"Yes. It's on the reading list for my lit class."

"Your doing homework in my car. Have I taught you nothing." She snatched the book from Rory's hands and threw it in the back nearly missing Logan's head. "Watch the head Logan."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Hey! You lost my place." Rory said reaching back and getting the book.

"Good. No reading. We are here in this car to talk." Lorelai said hitting her hand on the steering wheel for affect. Rory looked at her mother then out the window. The car was filled with silence.

"What riveting conversation." Logan said with a laugh. Rory looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't humor her."

"So Christmas is coming up." Lorelai said.

"Yes." Rory agreed

"My favorite time of year."

"Why is that mother?" Rory said knowing she was stepping into this one.

"Presents."

"Here it comes." She muttered. Logan smirked.

"Oh come on Rory, what did Luke get me!" Lorelai asked with a happy note in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Logan?"

"I don't know." Logan said surprised that she had even asked him.

"Oh you too are horrible liars!" Lorelai accused as she pulled into her mother's driveway. They got out and walked up to the door. "Come on what'd he buy me?" Lorelai asked as she rung the doorbell.

"I'm not telling."

"Ah ha So you do know."

"Mom."

"Come on. Free coffee."

"Mom."

"Speaking of free coffee you never answered Taylor." Logan stated.

"Answered Taylor about what?" Rory asked innocently with wide eyes.

"That's right I never heard anything." Lorelai said. Rory had to give the boy credit. He sure did know how to distract her mother.

"About what?" Rory asked.

"You being the town whore." Lorelai looked at the closed door and rung the bell again.

"The what?" Rory asked

"You did tell Taylor didn't you?" Lorelai asked

"If she did, when?" Logan said.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about...where's grandma?" She asked as she rung the doorbell.

"Oh don't try changing the subject young lady. Taylor was at the Inn." Lorelai stated.

"He was? I didn't see him." Logan said.

"That's cause he was in the bathroom." Rory said regretting it the minute it left her mouth.

"What did you walk in on him too?" Logan teased.

"What?" Lorelai asked

"Nothing." Rory stated.

"She walked in the bathroom while I was in the shower." Logan explained.

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically. Just then the door opened. Emily Gilmore looked at the three of them.

"You two are the loudest people I have ever heard. I heard you all the way into the living room."

"Then you should close your windows. You know that draft. Carries the voices further." Emily looked over her shoulder and a smile appeared on her face. Lorelai looked at and rolled her eyes. Rory nodded.

"Logan!" Emily said as she led them into the house.

"Hello Emily." Logan said kissing her hand.

"Tease." Rory muttered under her breath. Logan smirked at her.

"At least I wasn't asked to be the town whore." He muttered back.

"I've got to say Logan you'd look a little odd wearing the whore dress." She whispered.

"Yes, well so would any guy."

"I don't know, Kirk looked pretty good." Rory said as she took off her jacket and hung it up.

"I wish you would have told me Logan was coming Lorelai I would have told Ingrid to set an extra place before I fired her."

"You what?" Lorelai asked.

"I just fired her. It's so hard finding good help these days."

"Especially since half the maid population has already worked for you."

"Lorelai." Emily warned.

"Where's dad?"

"In his office. He'll be out shortly." They sat down while Emily fixed their drinks.

"What will you three have."

"White wine please." Lorelai said crossing her legs, Rory sat next to her, while Logan sat on the other couch across form them.

"Champagne Logan?" Emily asked

"Please."

"Rory?"

"I'll have the same."

"I didn't take you for a champagne Drinker Rory." Her grandmother said.

"Ah guilty pleasure." Rory answered. Logan smirked. Emily handed them the glasses and sat down.

"So Logan, what brings you here?"

"Well Rory asked me to spend Winter Break in Stars Hollow."

"Oh, Where are you parents?"

"Caribbean. My brother, Matt, is in New York meeting Shelby's family."

"Logan!" Richard Gilmore said as he walked in Logan stood up and shook the older mans hand.

"How are you Richard?"

"Good, Good. And yourself."

"Fine." Logan said as he sat down. Richard went over to the bar and fixed himself a scotch.

"Logan just finished telling us that he's staying with Rory."

"He finished telling you." Lorelai said. Rory sighed.

"What?"

"He finished telling you. We already knew. So really he was just telling you." Lorelai said.

"It hardly matter's Lorelai as he was saying. He's staying in Stars Hollow." Emily said. Richard nodded as he sat down.

"How are you liking the girl's small town?" He asked

"It's nice. Everyone knows everyone and it seems like a nice place to live." Logan answered.

"Yes, it does have that homey feel doesn't it." Richard said taking a drink. Lorelai took a drink and looked between her father and mother. They both had matching smiles on their faces.

"Their planning the wedding." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"What wedding?" Rory asked taking a sip of champagne.

"Yours." Rory choked and patted her chest. Emily looked at her granddaughter.

"I knew I should have given you water or soda." Emily said with a frown on her face. Logan smirked.

"It wasn't the drink grandma." Rory said. She looked at her mother who had a smile on her face. "Mean."

"My job." Rory shook her head.

"Dinner is ready." A woman said from the dining room entrance. She had a thick German accent.

"Thank you Magda. Can you please set another place?" Emily asked with a smile. Magda nodded and retired

"I thought you said you fired your maid?" Lorelai said

"You fired Ingrid?" Richard asked

"That was Magda Lorelai and yes Richard I did."

"Oh of course Magda. Whose Magda mom?"

"The cook, Lorelai."

"The cook?"

"Yes, Lorelai the person that makes the meals."

"I know what a cook is mom."

"Then why did you...oh never mind let's go to the dining room." Emily said. They all stood up and took their places at the table. Logan sat next to Rory where the extra place was.

"So Rory how's school?" Richard asked taking a bite of his salad.

"Oh good. We get to read Plato in our Lit class when we get back."

"Oh Plato. And what abut Socrates?"

"We'll probably get to him." Rory said.

"And what about you Logan?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"And the newspaper?"

"Well thanks to Ace here I'm getting articles done."

"He used the pet name." Lorelai whispered from across the table. Rory glared at her mother.

"What was that Lorelai?"

"Just wondering what flowers we should put at the reception." Lorelai answered.

"Are you getting married Lorelai?" Emily asked

"No."

"Is Rory?"

"Not yet no."

"Then what reception?"

"Never mind mom." Lorelai said. "Is that avocado?" Lorelai asked picking at her salad.

"Yes it is."

"I hate avocado."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. Didn't we have this exact conversation like five years ago?"

"If we did I don't remember."

"I could have sworn we had this exact conversation. AHA!" They all looked up at her as she brought her fork up with a piece of avocado up for all to see. "You thought you could away didn't you Sargent Cado. Well you better tell you troops to stand down or you'll just have to deal with the unfathomable punishment of the executioner." She looked up at Rory, who leaned into Logan.

"She's not crazy I swear." She whispered. Logan gave a silent laugh.

"She just acts it." Logan whispered back. They turned back to Lorelai who was picking out all the avocado from her salad.

"Lorelai I'll just get you another salad."

"No, no. I'm almost done."

"Lorelai."

"Ha! Done." They all watched as she took a bite then made a face.

"Missed one didn't you?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded as she swallowed the piece of avocado painfully down her throat.

"Eww." Lorelai said.

"Do you want another salad?" Emily asked in frustration.

"No. I'm skipping the salad all together." She said as she pushed the plate away from her. They all ate the salad in peace when a shrill ring interrupted. Rory dug around her purse.

"What is that?" Richard asked

"Sorry my cell phone." Rory said. The ringing stopped as she took it out. She frowned at the number that was flashing on her caller ID.

"Who is it Rory?" Lorelai asked. Rory sent her a smile.

"Paris. Probably to complain about Doyal." She turned to Richard. "Grandpa can I use your study for a minute? If I don't call her back she probably will."

"Yes of course go right ahead."

"Thanks." Rory excused herself and walked into her grandfather's study. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the leather ottoman in front on the leather chair. She opened her cell phone and dialed a number all to familiar to her but that she hadn't used for years. Her finger hovered over the send button and made a quick pro con list in her head. She sighed, closed her eyes and pushed down. She put the phone to her ear and leaned her forehead in her hands, elbows on her knees. She closed her eyes and waited for that familiar voice to pick up.

"Rory?" The voice answered. She hesitated before answering then gave a tired sighed.

"Dean?"

**Authors note:  
Help wanted:** I need a beta! I need someone who knows how to spell (Obviously) and someone whose willing to take the time to correct my horrible spelling and grammar errors!

The good side of being my Beta: Being able to read the chapters before anyone else! And getting to know me(Wow ego alert! LOL)

The bad side of being my beta! I'm bad at spelling things. If it wasn't for word check…well lets not think about that!Please if your interested e-mail me at Or if willing to contact me one on one you can wait for me to be online on Saturday or Sunday, usually at 7,8, or 9 Central…my aim is Kassruvalcaba2 and my hotmail is Thank you!

I need a beta! I need someone who knows how to spell (Obviously) and someone whose willing to take the time to correct my horrible spelling and grammar errors! 


	11. Conversations To Remember

Part 11: Conversations to Remember.

They sat in silence as the second course was served. Lorelai looked at her plate. There was some form of meat on it along with mashed potatoes and vegetables.

"What is it?" She asked poking the meat with her fork in fear that it might form a life of it's own and walk off the plate.

"It's pot roast Lorelai."

"Oh something normal." Lorelai said as she cut into the meat then stopped, "Wait are you just telling me its pot roast so that I'll be quiet and eat it? Cause if you are let me tell you General Roast might not be as lucky as Sergeant Cado over there."

"Just eat it Lorelai." Emily said in frustration.

"Fine." Lorelai sighed. Logan bit back a smile and cut his own meat.

"You called back."

"Yeah, I did."

"I shouldn't have called."

"No you shouldn't have. You have a family now Dean."

"I know."

"We can't do this again. I won't be responsible for the downfall of your family. I don't think I can handle that."

"I just want to talk Rory."

"Dean, where are you right now?"

"I'm in the car."

"Did you go out there to talk or are you driving home?" There was silence. Rory gave a sigh. "Dean we can't do this."

"Rory please."

"I can't." Her voice cracked and she willed the tears away.

"I understand." Dean said.

"Dean don't call anymore. I love Stars Hollow and I don't want them to hate me."

"They wouldn't hate you Rory. They'd blame me for this whole thing." Rory didn't respond instead she sighed.

"I should go. I'm at my grandparents."

"Right, Friday dinner."

"Yeah." Again silence filled the phone lines.

"Lindsey's pregnant." Dean announced. For her own benefit or for his she didn't know.

"Congratulations." Rory whispered.

"Thanks."

"I need to go. They're waiting for me."

"Right. I'll talk to you later." Dean said.

"Bye Dean." She hung up and closed her eyes willing the tears away.

"She has been in that room an awful long time, hasn't she Richard?" Emily said as she took a look at Rory's still empty chair.

"Paris is probably talking her ear off. She'll be out in a minute." Lorelai said prodding the side of meat. They heard the door to the office open and close, then the sound of heels on the steps. Lorelai leaned back and saw Rory climbing up the steps.

"Rory?" she asked. Rory stopped but didn't turn.

"I'll be right down mom. I'll just be a minute." She said then continued her venture up the stairs. Lorelai could have sworn she heard Rory's voice crack. Lorelai frowned. If Rory was talking to Paris then why was she crying. Lorelai stood up and excused herself from the table.

"Lorelai where are you going?" Emily asked standing up and following her to the stairs.

"Mother, if my daughter is crying then I have to know why. I'll be right down. I just have to make sure she's okay." Lorelai turned and went upstairs. She walked to her old room where she knew Rory hid out after something happened at her grandmother's house. She heard sobs coming from the other side. She resisted the urge to walk in and hug Rory to her. She knocked she heard Rory sniffle and mutter a come in. Lorelai walked in to see her daughter lying on her side in the big four poster bed. Lorelai sat next to her.

"What's the matter hmm?" Lorelai asked. Rory turned to her mother and laid her head in her lap. "It wasn't Paris on the phone was it?" Rory shook her head.

"Dean." She sniffled out.

"That bastard." Lorelai growled. This made Rory smile.

"He wanted to talk."

"Where was he?" Rory gave a bitter laugh before responding.

"The car."

"Goes to show you how much respect he has for you. What did you say?"

"That I couldn't talk to him or see him anymore. He has a family now and even if he didn't, things are going well with Lindsey. I can't be responsible for them divorcing or why daddy wasn't there to take Derek to soccer practice."

"Derek? As in Zoolander?" Rory laughed then nodded. "My god that kid is going to be teased mercilessly by us." Rory smiled.

"Did I do the right thing mom?" Lorelai looked down at her daughter and kissed her temple.

"You know you did and you don't need any reassuring whatsoever."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome. Now come on. The unidentifiable meat is getting cold and I need you there so you can eat mine. By the look on Logan's face when he bit into his, I don't think he'll willingly take mine." Rory laughed.

"Grandma and Grandpa should really get a dog. That way we don't have to pretend to like the food. We can just feed it to the dog."

"But then the dog would get full cause he's eating for two or three when Logan comes." Lorelai gave her a wink that she ignored.

"Then maybe we could convince them to get two." Rory said Lorelai consdiered this then nodded in agreement.

"It won't be easy convincing them. Come on Let's go. I'm not doing it alone." Lorelai got of the bed. But Rory stayed put.

"I'm going to stay up here for a while."

"Promise to come back down."

"Yes I promise. Just don't mention the dog until I get there."

"Right." Lorelai nodded. She watched Rory turn back over on her other side. She smiled at her daughter and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Logan turned when Lorelai came back into the dining room. She sat down and began to pick at her meat again.

"Lorelai is she okay?" Richard asked

"She's fine. Her and Paris got in a fight and Rory's a bit upset." Lorelai lied. They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Rory never came back down. Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw Lorelai wink and nodded her head out the room.

"Lorelai is something wrong?" Emily asked. Lorelai reached up and twirled a curl of her hair in her finger.

"No why do you ask?"

"Emily, Richard do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Logan asked before Emily could respond.

"No of course not." Richard said. Logan nodded and excused himself and went upstairs. He knew what Lorelai wanted him to do in her non-to subtle hints. She wanted him to check on Rory and that's what he was going to do. He knocked lightly on the door where he had found her playing with a doll seventeen years before. Rory opened the door and smiled at him.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Checking up on you. You okay Ace?" Rory nodded and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had some thinking to do."

"About you and Paris?"

"Me and Paris?"

"Your mom said you had a fight with Paris and though I didn't believe her for a minute I got to thinking. Are you batting for the other team?" Rory's eyes widened and she pushed him off the bed. He looked up at her as she laughed.

"Believe me if I was, I wouldn't date Paris. She's a horrible kisser." She said walking out the door. Logan got up and followed.

"Excuse me. Start explaining Ace."

"Another time Logan. In another place." She said patting his cheek.

"Oh come on Ace you can't leave me hanging. You can't tease me like that." Rory just looked behind her and gave him a smile. He shook his head and sat down next to her at the table. Rory smiled at her mother.

"So mom…Have you ever thought about getting a dog?"

**Authors note:**

**Hope you all like this chapter. It took me a while but I finally got it up! WHOO!**

**Thanks to all who have responded to my desperate plea for a beta! I'm going to be sending you all e-mails soon. I just sort of want to get to know you and things like that. I really do appreciate it! So expect an e-mail soon!**

**Kassandra**


	12. Saying Yes

Part 12: Saying Yes.

"That was exciting, wasn't it?" Lorelai asked as they got into the jeep.

"Oh just great." Rory responded sarcastically.

"I still want to know what type of meat that was." Logan said getting into the back seat.

"I still can't believe you ate it." Lorelai said in disgust.

"Wasn't that bad, had sort of this sweet taste to it."

" I don't think meat is suppose to be sweet." Rory said scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, neither did I." Logan said.

"The mashed potatoes weren't that bad though." Lorelai answered.

"Nope, they were mashed very well." Rory answered. The car was silent as they drove down the interstate.

"You wanna go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked patting her stomach. "I think my stomach needs substance."

"Your stomach always needs substance." Rory answered.

"Yes, it does." Rory shook her head and leaned her head back.

"So Ace. When did you kiss Paris?" Lorelai turned to Rory who turned to glare at Logan.

"I said..." Logan cut her off.

"You said different time, different place. We are no longer at your grandmother's house but in your mother's car and the time then was eight, it is now nine." Rory sighed and gave in.

"We went on Spring break our freshmen year."

"Didn't figure you as a spring break type of girl."

"I'm not. But we ended up going to a club and Paris took it upon herself to choose that time to feel left out of the festivities and kissed me." Logan laughed.

"Rory's very old-fashioned. She likes the kiss to be initiated."

"Right mom, Humor him." Rory blushed even more as Logan laughed.

"Oh, Colin and Finn will want to hear this."

"No. No telling Colin and Finn, if Paris found out you three knew all our heads would be in danger." Rory said.

"Fine fine, no telling Finn and Colin." He leaned back in the seat and watched the road as it passed.

"So what are you two doing tomorrow?" Lorelai asked. Rory shrugged.

"I need to do some last minute Christmas Shopping so I might drag Logan to the mall out in Hartford."

"Oh, you know that scarf shop that we always go to." Rory nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, there was this really pretty one. It was all pink and fuzzy and it had rhinestones."

"And?"

"You're evil, are you going to make me beg?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe."

"Well fine. If you can't take a hint, maybe Logan can. Logan, do you know what I want?"

"The fuzzy rhinestone pink scarf."

"Right. And your mission tomorrow is to make sure Rory gets it for me. Okay?"

"Okay." Logan said. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I already had your gift all figured out though. It was such a nice pen."

"Ha ha, very funny. Scarf or nothing."

"Fine." Lorelai parked across the street form Luke's and got out of the car. Rory and Logan followed as they walked in and sat down at an empty table.

"Oh Diner Boy!" Lorelai said in a sultry voice. Luke walked over.

"What?"

"We are in need of nourishment."

"When are you not? Didn't you eat at your parents' house."

"There was avocado in the salad and unidentifiable meat. Mom decided not to risk it."

"Fine, I'll go bring you guys something. Logan? Rory? You want anything?"

"Oh, chili fries and coffee and some pie." Rory said.

"I'll just get a coffee." Luke nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"You know I think Mom and Dad are seriously thinking about getting a dog now." Lorelai said.

"Yes. Well, we did have some good points. I mean telling them that dogs chew up everything in sight is what really made them want to get one." Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't help when you talked about bowel movements."

"I was trying to tell them the bad things about having a dog."

"We want them to get one, remember?"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Why what?" Rory responded.

"Why do you guys want them to get a dog?"

"So they can eat the food we don't want. So there won't be anymore incidents like today." Lorelai answered.

"Ah."

"Rory, good I found you." They looked up to see Taylor and the re-enactment group behind him.

"Taylor hi." Rory said. She had tried to prolong this moment for as long as possible and tried avoiding Taylor all day, but she knew the moment would come. Taylor set a yellow packet in front of her. "What is this Taylor?"

"Those are rehearsals dates."

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said. Rory closed her eyes.

"Taylor, the re-enactment is on Sunday."

"Yes, we know, but we have to make it believable Rory."

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said again. She looked over at Logan who had a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Taylor. I'm busy all tomorrow."

"Well young lady, when you said yes, you agreed to all the rehearsals as well."

"Taylor, you had me cornered in the middle of the ladies room and the exit."

"Oh my god."

"What is the mater with you?" Luke said as he set the food in front of them. "Taylor, what are you doing here? Doesn't 60 Minutes start soon?" Rory smiled.

"Yes, it does Luke. Rory, we'll see you tomorrow." Taylor said as he walked out.

"Traitor." Kirk muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on Kirk! You should have kept better balance." Rory yelled after him. She looked at the packet in front of her and sighed.

"How many mothers can honestly say their daughter was the town whore!" amusement laced that statement as Lorelai smiled. Logan still had a smirk on his face and Luke was trying to keep from laughing

Why had she said yes!

**A.N:**

**Thank you all for waiting so long! I had a hard time writing this part! Just so you all know I did find my beta so i want to thank Flynn for having this back to me so fast! Hope you enjoyed this new part and i'll be back soon!**


	13. Shopping Anyone?

Part 13: Shopping anyone?

Rory groaned as she opened her eyes to the sunlight that had made its home directly in her eyes. She turned around towards her clock and found a Post-It covering the bright red number that would tell her what time it was. She found her eyesight clouded, so she squeezed them shut and opened them again and focused them on the note. She could see it much more clearly now.

_'Pop-Tarts in top cabinet. Coffee is warm._

_The women that gave birth to you'_

Rory reached out and took it off the clock. That was her mother always putting the important stuff on a Post-It. She looked at the time, which read ten thirty. Thank god her mom had let her sleep late. She sat up and stretched. First, she would get her coffee, eat and shower. That was all she could deal with at the moment, later she would make a mental list of all the things she needed to do today. She got up and padded her way out of her room only to be greeted by more sunlight and Logan with the morning paper out in front of him and sipping on a cup of coffee. He looked up at her and opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand to stop him. He closed his mouth taking it as a hint of too early to communicate. She walked over to the coffee and brought down a mug and poured herself a cup. She brought it up to her lips and closed her eyes as she savored the caffeinated liquid sliding down her throat. Setting the cup on the table, she went to the cabinets and started her search for Pop-Tarts.

_'Oatmeal, wheat grain cookies, jeez, Luke is a health nut.'_ She thought. She found the box of Pop-tarts in the back of the cabinet. She opened up a package and put the pastries in the toaster. She grabbed a napkin and waited a minute, then reached out just as they popped out. She put them on the napkin and sat down taking a sip of coffee, then sighing.

"Okay, I'm now caffeinated enough to deal with morning conversation. You may commence." She said, waving a hand over to Logan.

"I have two things to say to you, Ace. One being good morning and the other being that it is very eerie how you knew when the Pop-Tarts were going to pop out."

"Good Morning to you too and years of practice." Logan smirked.

"So, what are we up to today?" He asked as he continued to read the paper.

"At the moment I've gotten as far as me getting in the shower and getting dressed."

"That's a good start." Rory nodded. "But what's after getting dressed." Rory swallowed the piece of Pop-Tart she had been chewing and answered.

"Shopping. I need to get last minute Christmas gifts."

"For?"

"Luke, Mom, Dad, Gigi..."

"Gigi?" Logan interrupted.

"My half sister on my Dad's side, Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Might as well get something for Kirk and Lulu and of course you."

"I'm honored to be on your Christmas list."

"Might as well. You're a hard cookie to crack though. I have no idea what I'm getting you."

'You'll figure it out sooner or later." Logan said, clearly amused at the fact that they were talking about him and his Christmas gift. She shrugged.

"What did you get Finn?"

"Shot glasses."

"Logical."

"Very. You?"

"Newest edition of the Kama Sutra."

"Wow. What'd he say when you gave him that?"

"Hugged me, kissed me and told me the Australian girls would be singing my praises by the end of Winter break. I was quite disturbed by that."

"So he was happy?"

"Apparently." Logan laughed. "What'd you get Colin?"

"Colin is a pain in the ass to shop for. He's like my mother in the way that he says he doesn't want anything, so you don't get him anything and he gets pissed, and when you do get him something, he says we shouldn't have bothered."

"So what'd you get him?"

"Dating For Dummies."

"What?"

"So he'll finally make a move on Steph. I'm so sick of watching them dance around each other. I got the same thing for Steph, that way they'll be on the same page."

"Literally." Logan nodded.

"You?"

"I got Colin a really nice pen and pencil set with his name engraved on them. They were gold plated. He seemed to like them and I got Steph a banana."

"A banana?"

"It's an inside joke." Rory said.

"Are you going to be sharing said inside joke?" Rory blushed and shook her head.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." She got up and grabbed her towel from her room. "You really don't want to know." With that said she walked into the bathroom.

88888888888888888888888

Rory dragged Logan up the steps and through the double glass doors that led into the mall.

"You sure are in a hurry."

"No, you're just slow." She said with a smile. They looked at the windows of the first few shops, then went into the main hall that took them down to more shops and the escalators that led them upstairs.

"So I was thinking, there's a Starbucks upstairs. We can… Logan?" She looked at him. His eyes had wondered and she rolled her eyes. 'Probably some leggy blonde walking by.' She thought. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at the window next to them. It was more that he was staring at the poker table in the window.

"Logan?" She asked. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the store. "Okay, now who's in a hurry mister?" She teased. He led her to where the shop had set up floor models.

"That, my friend, is the double XL 100." He whispered as if it were a conspiracy. She would have laughed, but he seemed to be serious.

"They name poker tables?"

"Oh, my dear Ace, this isn't just any poker table. This is the poker table."

"Don't you already have one? You know, the one I saw you, Robert, Finn and Colin using last week."

"You didn't stay for the fight." He responded running his hand on the leather that ran around the table.

"Oh my god! There was a fight!" He nodded.

"After you left we decided to play Texas Holdem. Unfortunately, Finn and Robert got in a bit of a disagreement about the rules."

"Oh god."

"Robert wouldn't pony up the dough and Finn tackled Robert right onto the table. Naturally, being the responsible friend I am, I bought the good table. One the would withhold two people fighting."

"Naturally." He was inspecting the legs now and shaking it to see if it would hold. It did.

"Well, what I didn't expect was Colin getting on top of both of them to stop them from killing each other. Then add me into the mix and, well, that was a hundred pounds the table couldn't take and it broke." Rory was doubled over in laughter now. "Poker chips and cards everywhere." He stood up and checked the green felt that covered the table.

"That must have been some blow to your guys' ego." She said in between giggles

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up at her.

"A table that can hold up to four hundred pounds and four college student who weigh at least what, two hundred each... one ninety, one eighty at the lightest, all breaking a table... it's got to make you wonder if drinking all that beer is really worth it." She explained laughing even harder. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We've got to get you back before 7:00 for rehearsals." Logan said with a smirk as they walked out.

"Aren't you getting the table?" Rory asked as they began to walk away.

"Nah, Christmas is about the season of giving to people, not about getting for yourself."

"That was deep, no wonder you got into Yale."

"And the fact that my dad is Mitchum Huntzberger didn't hurt my chances either." Rory rolled her eyes. "Now, what were you saying before I got distracted by the beautiful table over there?" Rory sighed.

"I was saying that there's a Starbucks upstairs. We will cover much more ground if we split up, so why don't we meet at said Starbucks at..." Rory looked at her cell phone for the time "...2:00?" Logan nodded.

"2:00 is fine. See you then Ace." Logan said as he walked away. He knew it was horrible giving her hints like that. He mentally shrugged. It wasn't like he had lied. The table had broken and Finn was in the mix and when he'd woken up there were poker chips and cards everywhere. Ok, yeah, he had lied, but it was for the good of everyone. When he turned back around, he saw her disappear into the store they had just walked out of. He could have easily bought that table, but like he had said, Christmas wasn't about getting things for yourself, but for letting people get things for you. Now it was time to find something for Rory. He continued walking past clothes stores, candy shops, doll places. Logan backtracked and looked at the window of the doll place. Sitting front and center was the porcelain fairy doll Finn, Colin and himself had stolen and broken 17 years before. It was exactly the same. The long straight brown hair that had a green wreath wrapped around her head. The pink wings fluttering out behind her back and the matching dress that glittered in the store lights. The bouquet of flower positioned neatly in her folded hands. He smiled. It was perfect. It was Ace.

88888888888888888888888

Rory trudged over to the escalators carrying all of her bags. She had done most of her shopping. After Logan had left her, she had walked back to the game shop and gotten the table along with everything that the guys needed for poker. She spoiled them, but it was Christmas. She walked into the Starbucks where she saw Logan standing there, holding two cups of coffee.

"I see you did a lot of shopping Ace."

"Almost done." She answered as she shifted the bags so she could get the coffee cup he handed her.

"Do you want to go to Panda Express to get some lunch?"

"You are my savior." She said as they walked over to the food court to get their lunch. After ordering they sat down at one of the tables.

"So what'd you get?" Logan asked gesturing to the bags on the ground.

"The scarf for my mom, a gift certificate to a music shop for Morey, a gnome for Babette, a salsa CD for Miss Patty, the new U2 CD for my dad, a baseball cap for Luke, and I'm missing Lulu and Kirk." Rory said.

"Buying all that resulted in ten bags?"

"I decided to reward myself." She pouted

"So, why wasn't I on the list?" He teased.

"I just haven't figured out what to get you Logan. I really don't know." Rory said. They heard the number for their food being called and Logan got up to get it. Rory smiled. She knew he knew that she had gotten the table, but it was fun to play with him. Logan came back and set her food in front of her and sat down with his. They ate in silence every once in a while looking up. Logan broke the silence.

"So, who called last night?" He asked. She looked up and swallowed the mu shu pork that she had been chewing.

"What?"

"Last night at dinner, who called?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity got the best of me."

"Curiosity killed the cat Huntzberger."

"Satisfaction brought it back Ace." Rory looked down at her food. "If you don't want to share, it's fine. Didn't mean to pry."

"You're not prying." Rory whispered. She started picking at her food with her fork. She wanted to tell Logan, but at the same time she didn't want him to think differently of her because she talked to Dean. She looked up at him. He was looking at her with a mild expression waiting patiently for her to continue. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly at him. "Dean." She said. Logan nodded.

"He called?" She nodded.

"Yeah, said he wanted to talk to me. I... didn't want to, I don't want to be responsible for breaking up his marriage yet again." She said, her elbows on the table and her hands in her hair. She looked down at the pattern on the table. "I don't love him anymore. I don't think I ever did."

"Why do you say that?" Logan asked knowing that this was years of pain she was finally getting out.

"When he first told me he loved me, I couldn't say it. I wasn't ready. He broke up with me because I couldn't say it back. A few weeks later I said it. And we got back together. I think I said it because I wanted him to be my boyfriend, not because I really felt it. If I wanted Dean and me to be together, I had to say I loved him. It felt like a chore. Like, every time we parted I had to say it. Then, after he got married and the whole affair thing happened, Lindsay found out and kicked him out. I think that we felt that since it was my fault that I should at least give it another chance. Then him and Lindsay got back together after we broke up and I haven't seen or talked to him since."

"Stars Hollow is a small town. How'd you get by without seeing him?"

"I saw him. We'd say hi and walk our separate ways. It wasn't until that encounter yesterday that we had really talked. We've sort of avoided it."

"It brought him back to when you were together."

"I think he got a thrill of sneaking around and once that was done, so was our relationship." Rory shrugged.

"So what about last night?" Rory laughed.

"He called telling me that he wanted to talk. He was in the car hiding from Lindsay and I told him I wouldn't be responsible for his and Lindsay's marriage failing. He said he'd talk to me later and I said goodbye. Then I went upstairs and cried." Rory admitted. She looked up at him. He was smiling.

"You did good Ace."

"Thanks."

"So why aren't you happy?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You just don't seem very happy."

"I am."

"Ace..."

"I am." Rory said with a smile. "I am. Christmas is coming and Luke's proposing, The End of Winter Festival is next week and you're here celebrating with us. I'm as happy as they come Huntzberger."

"You sure?" Rory nodded. "Okay, if you say so. So what are you getting Kirk and Lulu?" Rory shook her head at his unsubtle way to change the subject.

"I was thinking I'd get Lulu a cute pink sweater, and Kirk, I'm thinking about getting him some kitty products."

"He has a cat?"

'No, we have to start him off slow. Last time he got a cat, it was a disaster. He ended up sleeping in the gazebo because his cat, Kirk, kicked him out of his room." Rory said standing up and throwing away her empty coffee cup and plate. Logan did the same and grabbed his bags as Rory grabbed hers.

"A cat kicked him out of the room?"

"Yes, cat Kirk kicked human Kirk out of his room."

"Have you ever thought about calling the mental hospital and having your town committed."

"I think our town is a metal institution anyway, so really, there's no point." Rory said with a shrug."So what did you get?" She asked.

"A few things here and there." He said. "Hey Ace?" Logan stopped walking and grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah?" She stopped walking and turned to him. Before she knew it, he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Logan?" He smiled at her and covered her lips with his own. Once Rory registered what he was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**Grrp! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know evil ending it like that! MWHAHAHAHA! But that part was just long over due! I had to have that kiss in the mall! LOL! Please R&R and the next part is coming soon!**


	14. Rehearsals and Secret Kisses

**Thank you guys for waiting for this next part! Hope you guys like it and thnk you guys for all the reviews! They really do make me write!**

**Part 14: Rehearsals and Secret Kisses**

Logan pulled back and smiled at Rory whose eyes fluttered open.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"Wanted to make you a bit happier." She looked at him and smiled. "And I wanted to find out why you gave Steph a banana." Logan admitted. Rory pushed him back with a laugh and a blush.

"No." She said.

"Come on, Ace, tell me." He begged as they walked around the shops.

"No." She repeated.

"I'll give you another kiss." He bargained. Rory blushed even more as she turned to face him. She took a deep breath and patted his cheek.

"No." She smiled and walked away.

"Oh, come on!" He said as he matched her stride. "Did you get Paris a banana too?" He asked. Rory just nodded as she window shopped. "You know, I can just call Steph and ask her."

"We're sworn to secrecy Logan." She said. "Just like you can't tell me certain things about the LDB, I can't tell you certain things about girls' night. It would ruin our reputations." Rory said. Logan sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me... I guess pictures of you in the whore costume will not only be enjoyed by me, but by the guys as well as Paris and Steph." Rory looked at him.

"What pictures?" She said stopping.

"Well, why don't you tell me about the secrets of the banana and I'll give you those pictures." Rory stared at him and shook her head.

"It's really nothing big Logan. It's just an inside joke. You know you have to be on the inside to get it."

"Well, I want in on the inside."

"You had to be there and... you really want to know, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's embarrassing." She said. Logan smiled.

"I promise I won't tease you." Rory watched as his smirk appeared.

"Liar."

"Come on, please." Rory sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We had a girl's night and the topic of..."

"What?"

"Guys' things came up." Rory decided it was best she didn't say penis in the middle of a crowded mall. She saw Logan's smirk grow wider and she blushed harder. "Stephanie made a comment on how... I'd rather not."

"Come on, you've already started, just finish."

"Steph may have compared Finn, Colin and your things to a banana and Paris may have said something like 'maybe a small banana' and I may have given them small bananas to prove a point." At this point Rory was looking anywhere else, but at Logan.

"So you guys,"

"No, Paris and Steph, I just laughed and gave the bananas to them."

"You guys compared our things to bananas?"

"Small bananas" She corrected. He nodded and continued walking. "I told you you wouldn't want to know, Logan, but you insisted and I really don't want those pictures out there."

"You were right, it's better to be kept in the dark." Rory smiled.

"Not mad?"

"Not mad. Embarrassed, but not mad." Rory laughed and hooked her arm with Logan's and began to walk with him.

"Good, now on to the Gap."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The rest of the day was uneventful. They had gotten the rest of their presents for their friends and family and started their drive back. They had left the mall in Hartford around six to make it back in time for her ever dreaded rehearsals at seven. Each avoiding the topic of the kiss. She looked at Logan who was in the driver's seat. After he had kissed her, they had let the subject just float among them, neither one wanting to touch the subject. He had made the first move, so now the ball was in her court. How she wished she would just be able to throw the ball back at him hoping he'd catch it. But she knew that it was her turn. So what was wrong with dribbling a little? She sighed and turned around in her seat to face Logan. She took a deep breath and started to dribble the ball.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked. He frowned, but quickly covered it with a smirk.

"I wanted to know about..." Rory cut him off before he continued.

"I'm serious Logan. Why'd you kiss me?"

"Not once in the time that I started kissing girls has one ever asked me why."

"I'm not like normal girls."

"I know that." He said as he changed lanes.

"I don't want to be another notch on the bed post Logan. You know me better than that."

"Yes, I do, and I don't think of you like that."

"Oh." Rory didn't know whether to be hurt that he didn't want her that way or complimented that he thought of her differently than all those other bottle blondes. Noticing her hurt he smirked.

"It's a compliment Ace. You are full of contradictions, you know that?"

"How so?"

"First, you say you don't want to be one of those girls, then when I say that I don't think of you like that you're hurt."

"Logan..."

"Wait. Let me finish. What I meant by me not thinking of you like that is I know you're not the 'no strings' girl Rory. It's either commitment or nothing."

"Jeez, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"No, it's just..." Logan took a deep breath and exhaled running a hand through his hair. "I'm not that guy. I haven't dated one girl since... well ever. You know me. I'm the kind of guy that goes from one girl to the next and you're lucky if I remember your name in the morning." Rory rolled her eyes and turned towards the window.

"Then why'd you kiss me?

"Because, Rory, you're special."

"How do I know you haven't said that to all the girls." She muttered for her ears only but apparently he heard her.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"No," Rory sighed and turned back to him. "I... don't want to get hurt Logan. If you kissed me because you like me, fine, I can work with that. But if you're playing with me, I don't think I could handle that. No, I don't think, I know I couldn't handle that."

"I'm not playing Rory. I like you. It took me a while to realize it, but dammit, I'm admitting it now." Rory smiled and covered his hand that was on the steering wheel with hers. He looked at her and smiled back.

"You missed the exit Logan."

"Not funny."

"No, I'm serious, you missed the exit." Logan shook his head and rerouted his way back to the exit.

"Now who's playing?" He asked. Rory smiled.

"I guess I like you."

"You guess?"

"I like you." She whispered. "I guess we were the ones who needed 'Dating for Dummies', huh?" Logan laughed.

"I guess so. So where do we go from here?" She shrugged.

"Play it by ear?" Logan took the left that brought them into Stars Hollow and made his way to the Gilmore house.

"That's up to you."

"No, it's up to us." He stopped in front of Rory's house and leaned his head back on the headrest. "I know you've never done the boyfriend thing Logan and I'm not asking you to." He turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's not label it. I mean we haven't even gone out on a date yet assuming you want to go out on a date. But we don't have to label it."

"We're free to date other people?" He saw a streak of pain flash through Rory's eyes. "No, wait; before you take it the wrong way, just explain."

"We go out together, just you and me. We don't date other people, but at the same time we don't label it." Rory took off her seat belt.

"No labeling."

"No."

"Is that what you want?" He asked raising his hand to touch her cheek.

"Would it sound cliché if I said I wanted you?"

"Awfully cliché, but it'll do." Logan laughed. Rory smiled and looked at the clock in the car. It read six fifty five.

"I've got to go. Rehearsals." Logan smirked.

"Yep." Logan said leaning closer

"I'll be back around eight. Mom's got to fit the dress for tomorrow." Rory leaned closer to him so their faces were a millimeter away from each other

"Yep." Rory smiled as his breath tickled her face. He closed the distance between them. He kissed her lightly and she inwardly sighed. His lips were everything she had thought they were. Soft and gentle and his kisses _were_ a semblance of heaven. She ran a hand through his hair, happy that she was now able to run her hand through the silkiness of it without thinking of Lane. The knock on the window was what brought them back to reality. Rory lowered her window to see her mother standing outside, smiling at them.

"Yes?" Rory asked

"I was walking back from Luke's when I saw Taylor and the whole re-enactment group and when Taylor told me you were late, I told him 'no, we're talking about Rory. She's always on time. She must be caught up in traffic or got in some sort of accident or getting her favorite mother a Christmas gift.' Imagine my surprise when I see your car here in the driveway and you making out with Richie Rich, fogging up the windows."

"Mom..." Rory groaned

"Nope. Details later. You have a responsibility young lady. Your duties as town whore await." Rory groaned and got out of the car. Logan behind her. Rory started walking down the street when her mom called her back. She turned around to see a piece of fabric thrown her way. She caught it and examined it.

"What is it?"

"Your bonnet." Lorelai said with a wide smile.

"My bonnet? I don't remember this being part of the costume."

'Taylor added it. Have fun sweetie." Lorelai said.

"Bye Ace." Logan called after her. She turned towards him in time to see his smirk. Rory shook her head as she walked back down the road. She loved her town desperately, but sometimes she just wanted to throttle someone because of Taylor. Maybe after rehearsals she'd grab some coffee and take her problems out of Luke. Or better yet Logan. She smiled at the thought of Logan. They were... not a couple but something. It was a start. She walked over to the town gazebo where she saw the re-enactment group.

"So nice of you to join us." She heard Taylor say. She rolled her eyes and smiled when Kirk handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Kirk."

"Oh, don't thank me. Luke sent it over." She looked over at the diner to see Luke wave at her with a smile on his face. She waved back and took a sip of coffee. She tuned out Taylor as he started talking about positions in which to do the re-enactment. The first thought that came to mind when he said that was _'dirty' _but then again she was her mother's daughter.

"Rory?" She looked up when her name was being called to see the group walking towards the cathedral.

"Are you coming or not?" Taylor asked. Rory sighed and got up following the group. "Okay, positions everyone." Everyone except for Taylor and Rory got into a three lines of four. Taylor examined the lines and shook his head disapprovingly.

"No, No it's supposed to be four lines of three." Taylor said.

"No Taylor, we've always done it three lines of four." Andrew argued.

"Are you sure?" They nodded. "Well, let's try it four lines of three." They all got repositioned. Rory sighed and sat down on the cathedral steps. A half an hour passed when Taylor decided it was best if they had it six lines of two. The time she was dreading came up, she stood up and went over to where Taylor was standing.

"Now Rory, as you know, the two narrators will be standing over there." He pointed towards the gazebo. "I will be on my horse and come into town."

"Yes, I know, Taylor, I've seen all these re-enactments since I was a little kid."

"Not true young lady, you missed last year's."

"I was vacationing with some friends." She said. She was already getting tired and just wanted to go home where it was warm and curl up on the couch and watch Pretty in Pink. She sighed

"Well, as I was saying, I will come out on my horse. When your cue comes you come out of those doors."

"I know."

"And you will lead me into the cathedral."

"Taylor, don't you think it's a little weird that the whore is leading a general into a cathedral where the eyes of god are watching? I mean, what is a whore doing at a church?" Kirk asked

"Well Kirk, back then the cathedral was an apartment complex."

"How would you know Taylor?" Andrew asked.

"I just do Andrew. Now Rory, would you like to practice?"

"Not really, but if we must, we must." Rory said taking the last sip of her coffee and putting it down on the floor. The next hour and a half consisted of Taylor telling her where to put her hand in which she refrained from making any Lorelai comments. She had to deal with Taylor pretending to get off his horse. Her grabbing his arm and taking him up the steps and every time they got half way to the doors, he would shake his head and say they did it all wrong. This went on for what seemed forever.

"Okay Rory, Let's try it this way…" She heard the group behind them groan. Apparently, Taylor made it a rule that until they got it right no one left.

"Taylor…"

"Once more Rory, this must be perfect."

"Taylor, can't we just practice it in the morning. I'm freezing, my nose is red, my fingers are so frozen they won't bend, my toes are numb and I'm in dire need of coffee. Taylor, you do not want to deprive a Gilmore girl of coffee." She said. She bunched her coat closer to her body. And saw that Taylor was contemplating.

"Fine, fine. Go have your little coffee cup, but be here at ten in the morning Rory." Taylor said.

"But the re-enactment doesn't start till two."

"Rory, we have to get it right. It has to look real." Rory sighed.

"Fine, ten o'clock Taylor. You're lucky I tolerate you." She muttered. She walked towards Luke's and was welcomed at once by a blast of warm air as she walked in.

"Hey, how were rehearsals?" Luke asked as she sat down at a barstool.

"The town is lucky I don't throttle Taylor." Rory said. Luke smiled as he set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"The town's lucky _I_ haven't throttled Taylor."

"Why don't we sneak into his house and smother him?" Rory asked

"You're channeling your mom, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Rory sighed. "Can I get some hot apple pie to go with this coffee Luke?"

"Of course, I think you deserve it." Rory nodded.

"I think I'm starting to regain feeling in my toes."

"That's good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… Lorelai began. She was kneeling in front of her mannequin adjusting the hemline for Rory's costume. "What was going on in the car? I mean when did that start?" She saw Logan shrug and continue flipping through the channels.

"Come on Logan, I want the details!"

"What's the point of telling you when Rory is just going to tell you the minute she gets home."

"Ah… you know us well… stupid dress." Lorelai muttered as she started pinning it. "Speaking of Rory. Where is she? She said she would be back by eight."

"I'll call her."

"Oh, text her, Just in case she's at Luke's or in the middle of something with Taylor."

"Dirty." Logan muttered. Lorelai smiled.

"You have been spending too much time with us." Logan nodded.

"That I am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory heard a little beep and felt the vibration from her coat pocket. She took out her cell and flipped it open just in time to see **New Message **appear on the screen along with Logan's number.

"No cell phones." Luke said.

"I'm texting, not talking and do you really want to kick your future stepdaughter into the freezing cold?" She pouted.

"Low blow."

"The lowest."

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't disturb anyone." Luke said. Rory looked around the deserted diner.

Kirk sat at one table nursing a hot cocoa while an elderly couple sat together enjoying a late night snack. Rory rolled her eyes and read the text.

**To: Ace  
From: Logan  
Where r u?**

Rory smiled and started to text him back.

**To: Logan  
From: Rory  
Luke's, Taylor kept me late. **

To: Ace  
From: Logan  
Smirk I bet.

To: Logan  
From: Rory  
Shut up!

To: Ace  
From: Logan  
We're txting.

To: Logan  
From: Rory  
Shush u!

To: Ace  
From: Logan  
LOL! So when r u coming back?

To: Logan  
From: Rory  
Worried?

To: Ace  
From: Logan  
About u…no...U can take care of urself.

To: Logan  
From: Rory  
Aww…Huntz has a soft side!

To: Ace  
From: Logan  
Don't let it get around. I like my rep! So ur coming back when?

To: Logan  
From: Rory  
LOL. Give me 10 mins. I have pie and coffee.

To: Ace  
From: Logan  
LOL. Ok 10 mins

To: Logan  
From: Rory  
Give or take a few. I mean PIE!

To: Ace  
From: Logan  
LOL…c u Ace.

To: Logan  
From: Rory  
Bye!

Rory closed her cell phone and finished her pie. She started gathering her stuff and Luke came up to her and gave her a 'to go' cup.

"Oh thank you."

"You're very welcome. Can you tell your mom I'm going to be late? I have to do inventory."

"Yeah. I'll tell her. See ya Luke."

"Bye Rory " Rory walked out of the diner and pulled her coat closer to her as a blast of cold air hit her. She started walking towards her house and thought of what she was going to do once she got home. Put on her pajamas, curl up on the couch and watch Pretty in Pink and any other brat pack movies her mother owned. Then she remembered her mother. She was fitting the dress.

"Stupid dress." She muttered. That was the only thing keeping her from curling up on the couch in her PJs. She walked past Miss Patty's. Just then she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around, but was surrounded by darkness as the person pulled her into the pitch black dance studio.

"Hey! You can't just pull a girl off the..." The person cut her off by pulling her up and kissing her. Hard. She pushed back against the person's chest and tried to free her hands. Finally the person let go and dropped her. She fell onto the floor and scrambled to stand up. She found the light switch and flipped it on. She stood in shock as she saw the person more clearly.

"Dean?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know, I know. That's the second time I've ended a chapter like that. But dammit, it's my story and I like cliffhangers! Let my rephrase that. I love to write cliffhangers, not read them... grr, I hate reading them and then finding out the person hasn't updated in months! GRRR! _shakes fist in air _Okay I'm done ranting. The next part is coming up and I will have the whole re-enactment scene! Talk to you guys later and please don't hate me! **

Kassandra


	15. No Labeling

**I'm so sorry this part took so long. I mean I remember writing the author's note on how I love writing cliffhangers, but hate reading them and then I leave you hanging like that... gah, I SUCK! LOL! Again, very sorry between writing my other stories and the hectic last weeks of school this chapter was unfortunately forgotten Again, you guys have my deepest apologies So here's the new chapter and the next one won't take so long! It's summer Baby! **

Disclaimer: I noticed that in all my GG stories I didn't have a disclaimer, so before I forget here is mine... I wish they were but they're not mine!

_  
**Part 15: No Labeling**_**  
**  
"Dean?" Rory asked looking at him. He gave her a shy smile and walked towards her.

"Hi."

"Hi? Hi? You kissed me."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I saw you walking home and everything that I felt for you all those years ago came back."

"You have a wife and a kid and another one on the way."

"The wife didn't stop you before." Rory glared at him.

"That was low, Dean. It took two. God! You're married. You and Lindsay are doing great and me and Logan."

"You and the socialite? When did that happen?" Rory looked up at him.

"That's none of your business, Dean."

"Right, right. So I'm guessing the whole thing is based on sex. Well, I can give you that." He said putting his hands on her arms. Rory pushed him off her and went to the door.

"Look, Dean, we're over. We have been over for three years now. So let it go."

"I can't and I won't; I love you, Rory, and you love me. We belong together!"

"No, we don't, Dean! If we belonged together do you really think that all this would have come between us! I love you, Jess, Lindsay, Logan! God, Dean, we are not meant to be! When we were together we worked for it! And frankly I'm tired. I don't want to work hard in a relationship. I want to see where it goes and that's what I'm doing with Logan." She opened the door and started walking away when Dean grabbed her arm.

"I do love you, Rory."

"Well, I don't love you Dean. I'm not going to ruin your marriage again. I'm not going to be the Town Tramp again."

"Then you shouldn't have said yes to being the town whore for the re-enactment." Rory pulled away.

"I'm not going to be the reason your children don't have their father in their lives 'cause, god knows, I know what that feels like. So just leave me alone and go home to your wife, Dean. It will never work between us. I know it, you know, Christ, the town knows it! Just leave me alone!" She turned back around and walked towards her house, not turning back.

"I'll have you, Rory, one way or another!" She shook her head but didn't turn back. It felt good to know that she didn't feel anything for him anymore. That she could talk to him without stuttering or that she could walk past him without a second glance. She felt nothing for him and it felt... wonderful and liberating. When she walked up to the house she saw Logan sitting on the porch, cup in hand.

"Hey." Rory said sitting next to him. He gave her a smile and handed her the cup.

"Hey yourself. How was the pie?" He asked. Rory laughed.

"Oh, it was good." She took a sip and sighed. "Hot cocoa, thanks."

"No problem. Your mom is inside having an affair with her mannequin so I decided to give them some room." Rory smiled.

"She's hemming the dress, huh?"

"Yeah, once the mutters under her breath become full on yells I decided it was best to wait here for you."

"That's sweet." Logan looked at her.

"Don't get used to it, Ace." They sat in silence looking at the stars.

"So..."

"So... we kissed."

"Twice." Logan laughed and nodded.

"Right, twice."

"So..."

"So..." Rory looked at him. He was fiddling with the handle on his own cup and looking at its contents with interest. "What are you thinking about?" She asked abruptly. He looked at her.

"If we're in too deep." He told her. Rory furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Not labeling this." He said waving a hand between them. "Are we in too deep?"

Rory shrugged.

"Because I'm willing to give you a label."

"You're not ready for labels, Logan, and truthfully neither am I." She said softly. "Like I said I like you but labeling things is just not... what I want at the moment. I'm sorry." Logan gave a breath.

"Okay, so no labeling." She looked at him and nodded.

"If you're comfortable with that Logan. It's just I don't think either one of us would be happy labeling us boyfriend, girlfriend."

"So, then what are we? Friends with benefits?" Rory laughed.

"I'm not jumping in bed with you, Logan. Let's get that one straight."

"I know that." He said with a smile.

"We're..." Rory thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know anymore." The door opened and they turned to find Lorelai standing there, staring at them.

"Rory, I need you in here."

"Why?"

"Cause that dress that is attacking me is being hemmed for you. I need to take some final measurements so I can sew it all." Rory sighed and stood up.

"The duty that is being the town whore." She muttered standing up and walking inside. She turned and looked at Logan still sitting on the porch. "You coming?"

"In a minute." She nodded and closed the door behind her. Logan sighed. She was right. He hated when she was right. Being in a relationship was a huge step for him seeing as he'd never done it before. He sighed. It was a big step for her too. All her relationships ended badly, so he could see why she didn't want to label it. He was afraid of commitment and she was afraid of rejection. God, they were making a huge mistake getting together like this. One of them was bound to get hurt.

Secret glances and crushes he could deal with, especially if he was on the receiving end. With a wink and a smirk all was taken care of. Girls swooned at his feet, he caught, then led them back to his dorm and they left in the morning. Simple as that. He and his friends were excellent at that. Staying with one girl a week he could do. But that was his limit. Rory wanted to just see each other, he could deal with that. He had very strong feelings for her. Stronger then he had had for any girl. He loved her blue eyes and the way they lit up when she laughed. Her silky coffee brown hair and her way of rambling when she was nervous. He smiled. Yeah he could deal with just seeing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory went into the bathroom and carefully slipped on her costume. It was red and had white lace at the collar that dipped down to show off her cleavage which would be pushed up with the corset she was supposed to wear. She walked out and stood on the box that her mom had set up in the living room. Lorelai zipped her up, then knelt down to start hemming.

"So you and Logan, huh?" She asked taking a pin she had stuck on her shirt and inserting it on the folded piece of dress to hold it.

"Mmmhmm"

"You're not telling anything, are you?"

"Not now. Tomorrow." Rory answered.

"Why not now?"

"Well, he's right outside and the window's open." Lorelai nodded and inserted the last pin. Then stood up and frowned.

"What?"

"Well, I'm noticing that even with the corset that the front will still be all flimsy. Who would have thought that Kirk had a bigger chest than you."

"For some reason that makes me feel bad for him and sad for me that a guy beat me."

"Well, I mean he definitely beats me."

"Oh come on, mom. You have much bigger boobs."

"Rory, yours are much bigger than mine."

"God, not this conversation again." Rory said rolling her eyes as her mom adjusted the top.

"You stretched out my sweater with your huge boobs."

"It was like that when I put it on. Yours are way bigger."

"God, we've turned into Romy and Michelle."

"Next thing we know we'll be on our way to our high school reunion."

"And I'll get the nerd turned rich hot guy."

"Alan Cummings is not hot, mom."

"Oh come on, you have to admit that in X-Men 2 he had a certain hotness."

"He was blue and had claws... and he was blue."

"We need donuts."

"What?" Rory asked as she turned.

"Donuts, we need some. Would you mind running to Doose's and getting some? Oh, and some raspberry Danish."

"How did we go from breast size to raspberry Danish?"

"Do you really want me to recount the whole conversation?"

"Nope. You done?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Then I'll go change and pick up the food."

"And take Richie Rich with you."

"Are you going to keep calling him that?" Rory asked form the bathroom.

"He has Visa, MasterCard and American Express, so, unless he gets rid of them and goes bankrupt, I'm calling him Richie Rich."

"How awfully shallow of you, mother." Rory said hanging up the dress on the staircase and grabbing her sweater. Lorelai handed her a twenty.

"Yes, I know. Look, we need donuts, Danish, and coffee."

"How did we run out of coffee?"

"We drink coffee like we breathe air. It happens." Rory sighed and walked out the door. Logan still sat there staring up at the sky. She walked in front of him and smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to Doose's. Want to come with me?" Logan nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked down the street.

"So, what were you and your mom talking about in there?"

"What did you hear?"

"Boobs, Romy and Michelle, claws and donuts."

"Whoa, you really missed a lot in the middle of those, didn't you?"

"I spaced."

"You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah, mostly on how you're right. We're both not ready to label things between us now. I think it's best to see where all this leads." Rory smiled and was about to respond, but frowned when she heard "I'm a Playa" start up. Logan smiled and took out his cell flipping it open and putting it on speaker phone.

"Finn." Logan said. Rory smiled and understood the ring tune.

_"Oh good, you two haven't forgotten all about your Australian mate!"_

"I didn't know I was supposed to call."

_"Do you have me on speaker? God, I hate speakers. Not only can the person next to you hear the person on the line but the whole town can hear you if it's loud enough! And Australia is painfully dull, mate. All the girls hate me."  
_  
"I highly doubt all the girls hate you."

_"They hate me. Annette Richards, you remember her, right? The blonde with the green eyes. Tall, leggy."_

"Yeah, I remember her."

_"Well, she started a rumor about me."_

"Oh, a rumor about Finn, let's hear it." Rory said.

_"Is that reporter girl! You have me on speaker phone while she's right there?"_

"Finn, what was the rumor?"

_"She says I'm only a minute."_ Logan laughed and Rory looked on in confusion. "_This is making all the girls give me those withering stares they're so well known for and I hate it! I've been here two days and I haven't gotten any action and my parents went to Greece so what the hell am I supposed to do for the next two weeks without a lady friend by my side?"_

"I'm not getting the minute thing." Rory said.

"In bed." Rory frowned, then laughed.

"Poor Finn!"

_"Yes love, poor Finn! God, I hate these socialites!"_

"No, you don't, Finn. You love them." They walked into Doose's and Rory grabbed a basket.

_"Yes, well, jury's still out on that mate. I'll tell you the verdict once I put a stop to this horrid rumor. Now enough about me, what about you? What are you doing?"  
_  
"Ace and I are at the market getting... what exactly are we getting, Ace?"

"Donuts, Danish and coffee."

"You hear that Finn."

_"Yes and I'm having quite a hard time seeing the all mighty Logan Huntzberger doing manual labor like shopping."  
_  
"I did beds and washed dishes yesterday and I'm sleeping on the couch and not once have I used my plastic." He heard Rory laugh.

"Who calls credit cards plastic anymore?" Logan smiled.

_"You, the ultimate playboy, are making beds and sleeping on the couch?"_

"It's a comfortable couch."

_"Hmm... so what else is going on?"_

"Nothing much. Although I think we might need to put a stop to the Ultimate Playboy thing once we get back to school." He said when he saw Rory head down another aisle.

_"Really? And why, my dear friend, would we do that?"_

"Because Ace and me are... well, I'm not quite sure what we're doing but we're seeing where we go."

_"You're dating reporter girl!"_ Rory looked up at Logan with a raised eyebrow, then turned around to go find the coffee her and her mother liked.

"Actually, we're not labeling it."

_"So, reporter girl agreed to a no-strings deal?"_

"No, it's not that either seeing as we're not seeing anybody else. It's just us, we're just not labeling it. Do you get what I'm saying?" Finn stayed silent for moment, then sighed.

_"I don't have the faintest idea what the hell you're talking about. But from the sound of your voice you sound happy so I'm guessing whatever direction you're taking this, mate, you're not going to mess it up like you usually do and make it work."  
_  
"You know me well, Finn."

_"Yes, well, we've known each other since the sandbox so I should... I've got to go. Annette just walked in and I must deal with the rumor. Oh Annette!" _The next thing Logan heard was the dial tone. He shook his head and watched as Rory laughed at something the cashier said and nodded her head. He smiled. He was happy and he wasn't going to screw this up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Oh yeah! so happy I finshed this part and so happy that Flynn got it back to me so fast! Thanks Flynn! The next chapter will be to you guys soon! Enjoy this and notice that it is not a cliffhanger! Next chappy is the Re-Enactment! FUN! Have a great summer everyone! And congraulations to all those in the Class of 05!


	16. The Secret Relation And Some Clarity

**A.N: **Okay, I know I promised the re-enactment in this chapter and I know all of you were looking forward to it, BUT (Sorry, don't kill me!), when I started writing this it just came out this way and when I finished it was already so long... and the re-enactment didn't seem to fit in this chapter! I know you guys were all looking forward to it, but I swear that the next chapter will be the re-enactment! I promise!

_**Part 16: The Secret Relation And Some Clarity.**_

_Too bright_ were Rory's first thoughts as she woke up the next morning. She looked over at the clock and groaned as she saw it read nine oh five. She had to meet Taylor in an hour, then the re-enactment took place at two. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where Luke and Logan were sitting at the table reading the paper and Lorelai was putting plates in front of them.

"I have just entered the Twilight Zone."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"All you need is an apron and you're Betty homemaker." Rory muttered reaching for a cup and pouring in coffee.

"You're just grumpy cause you have to spend the morning with Taylor." Lorelai said sitting down next to Luke.

"What a way to start the morning." Rory said putting her cup in the sink and grabbing a pack of Pop Tarts, then stared at the occupants of the table. "Doesn't the diner open at five?"

"Yep." Luke answered.

"Cesar opened?"

"Yep." Rory sighed and put the Pop Tarts in the toaster not pushing down.

"Push when I get out of the shower." Rory said. Lorelai nodded. Rory grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom to start getting ready. Logan looked up from the paper and around the kitchen.

"She's in the shower," Lorelai said, "now what is going on with you?" He just shrugged.

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you." Was all Luke said as he got up, kissed the top of Lorelai's head and left out the back door.

"That was corny, but oh-so-masculine." Lorelai mocked. She looked at Logan who just stared at the paper.

"Are you guys dating?" Lorelai asked.

"Something like that."

"Is it a no strings deal?"

"Something like that."

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"Nope."

"I'll just get it out of Rory."

"I have no doubt in my mind you won't."

"She'll tell me."

"I know she will, she tells you everything." Logan was looking at her now with a smirk on his face.

"You're good for her, I'm glad you two came to your senses with whatever you're doing. Now, when the water stops push down the toaster. I have some things to pick up from the market." Logan nodded. Lorelai just smiled at him and left. Ten minutes later he heard the water stop. He leaned back in his chair and pushed down the lever on the toaster. Rory came out, towel wrapped around her body and smiled at him.

"What are you up to today?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I know I'm watching you in the re-enactment."

"I want all cameras in my hand before."

"You got it, Ace."

"That means your phone, too."

"You're no fun." She smiled. "But before that I don't know. I was thinking of asking you if I could borrow your car to go to Hartford."

"Hartford?"

"I was thinking of going to go see Steph."

"I thought she went to her parents' winter house in Aspen for Christmas."

"She did, but then she found out her parents were going as well and decided to stay here." Rory laughed and nodded.

"Go ahead and borrow my car. I'm spending the morning with Taylor, then the rest of my free hours with my mom taking in the mocking and stealing all the cameras she has hidden." Logan nodded.

"She has three in her purse." He advised.

"Thanks." She said as she went to her room and closed the door. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her jeans and blue, long sleeved shirt and dropped her towel. She changed and put her hair in a ponytail. She would have to wear a wig later. She grabbed her purse and costume bag and walked out. Logan handed her her Pop Tarts and she handed him the keys to her car.

"I'll see you later." Rory said. Logan grabbed her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know what I've been wanting to do for the longest time now?" Rory smiled.

"What?" Logan answered by claiming her lips with his. Rory wrapped her free arm around his neck and smiled against his lips as they pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not really."

"I think you're making an excuse so I'll kiss you again."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no." He said as he reclaimed her lips nudging her lips open with his tongue. Her mouth opened willingly and their tongues dueled for control. Once air become an issue they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against each other trying to calm their breaths.

"Wow." Rory murmured. Logan nodded in agreement. Although she didn't want to, she looked at her watch and groaned. "I got to go." Logan pulled away with a smile.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Remember, be back by three."

"The re-enactment starts at two."

"Exactly."

"Maybe Steph will want to come."

"Please no."

"I'll ask her."

"Logan."

"She'll say yes."

"Logan." She warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll just promise her pictures."

"Logan!" He smirked, gave her a light kiss and got into her car.

"I'll see you later, Ace." She shook her head and started walking off. He turned on her car and readjusted the seats and mirrors, then backed up and out the driveway. Never noticing the little plump woman who was smiling next door and running inside to call her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan pulled up to the Stanford house a half an hour later. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A skinny balding man by the name of Pete answered the door. The man had the tendency to put Master in front of all the guys' surnames and call all the girls Misses. Something about the proper way of doing things. He just shrugged it off and told him to call him Logan. He did, only with the master in front.

"Master Logan, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Pete said leading him inside and taking his jacket.

"Oh, just decided to swing by and say hello to Steph. Is she in, I didn't see her car outside?"

"It's in the garage and yes, she's in."

"She alone?" He asked with a smirk. Pete smiled.

"No, I think Master Colin is with her."

"Colin?" He asked turning around to face Pete.

"Yes, I believe he arrived the night before last." Logan's smirk returned.

"Well, then lead the way." Pete just shook his head and went upstairs, Logan following. They came to the top of the stairs where they turned to the right for Stephanie's side of the house. They went to the end of the hall and Pete went to her door while Logan leaned against the wall across from the door. He could hear the mattress from her bed squeak when he assumed they fell down on it. Pete knocked and cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He heard Stephanie hitting what he thought was Colin and run to the door.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"Master Logan is here. He's waiting downstairs for you."

"Shit, uhm... tell him I'll be there in a minute, Pete."

"Yes Miss." Pete smiled at him and walked back down the hall. Logan smirked as he stared at the door.

"Colin, get your clothes on, I swear."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who called him."

"I didn't call him. Jeez, I thought reporter girl would keep him busy."

"Does she know?"

"Of course she knows. Jesus, Colin, girls tell each other everything. Have you seen my bra?"

"Under the chair."

"Thanks." Logan frowned. Rory knew about them being together. When the hell did that happen? He turned around and walked down the hall. He had a plan. He walked down the stairs and stood by the fireplace waiting for Steph. Sure enough, a few minutes later she came down adjusting her top and running a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"Logan, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him. He hugged her back and let her go. They stood there. Him with a smirk on his face and her with an awkward smile.

"Well, Ace is busy all morning and seeing as you're the _only_ one still in town I decided to visit. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, no, that's fine. It's just… I was a little…" Logan cut her off.

"Great, I knew you would want to spend time with me."

"Right."

"So, have you eaten?"

"Uhm no, why?"

"Well, I was thinking I would treat you to breakfast."

"Why don't we just stay here."

"That's fine, I'm sure the cook would fix us something to eat."

"Yeah, I'll just tell the cook." She went to the buzzer system on the table and buzzed the kitchen.

"Miss?"

"Hi, Gertrud?"

"Yes Miss."

"I would like three plates..." she looked up at Logan who raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, two plates of eggs Benedict, sausage, bacon and orange juice, please."

"Yes of course, Miss."

"Eggs Benedict. Aren't they Colin's favorite?"

"Uhm, I guess so. Why?"

"Just wondering." They sat down at the table that was already set for two. "It's already set."

"What?" She asked nervously.

"The table, it's already set, were you expecting someone?"

"No, I just like to have an extra setting while I eat, makes me feel less lonely."

"Right. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Once I saw my parents were in Aspen I came back here."

"Didn't meet anyone special for the few hours you were there?"

"No, no one special, you now you're the only special one in my life, Logan." She said patting his hand.

"Of course."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He said pointing to himself.

"Yes you, what have you been doing in Stars Hollow?"

"Nothing much. Just normal things."

"Like?"

"Ace took me for a tour, I've been to a town meeting. Pretty much fell in routine with their schedules. Really relaxing."

"Where are you sleeping? Her house is nice, but small. I know there are no guest rooms."

"No, no guest rooms. I am sleeping on the couch."

"Wow, downgrade form your queen, huh?"

"Yes, definitely." Their food came and Gertrud set their plates in front of them. Steph grabbed her arm before she left and whispered something in her ear, then sat back down.

"Of course, ma'am."

"Thank you." Gertrud turned and left.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"That with the maid and whispering. Are you two gossiping?" He teased.

"What? No, of course not."

"You seem nervous, Steph."

"No, I'm not nervous."

"You seem like it." Steph looked him in the eyes and noticed the amusement behind them and gave a sigh of relief.

"You know." She stated.

"Know what, Steph?"

"About who I have upstairs!"

"Oh well, if you mean Colin then yes, I know."

"Who told you? Did Rory tell you?"

"No, Rory didn't tell me. In fact she is quite the actress. As a matter of fact, all of you are quite good. Here I thought Colin was at home and you here all by your lonesome until Pete tells me that Colin is upstairs with you. By the way how'd your bra end up under the chair?" Steph blushed, got up and buzzed to her room.

"Colin, you can come down. He knows."

"You told him?"

"No, he found out." She sat back down as he smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Does Finn know?"

"Finn doesn't know. Only Rory and Paris know. I told them at a girls' night a couple months ago."

"Months!" Colin came into the room and sat down at the head of the table so that he was between them. Gertrud came out carrying a plate that she was about to send up, but upon seeing Colin she set it in front of him. Gertrud left and Logan leaned back in his chair. "You guys have been hiding this for months."

"We wanted it that way. Because once Finn found out it was pretty obvious that our parents would find out and then we'd have to start planning the wedding."

"Didn't mean you couldn't tell me. I mean here I was making a fool out of myself and giving you those books."

"Actually, that was pretty funny." Colin said taking a healthy bite of his eggs. "So enough about us, what about you?" Logan shook his head, obvious that they were done about their relationship.

"Actually, that's why I came here, I needed a girl's opinion." Colin looked up to see Logan looking at him.

"What?" Logan smirked.

"Well, I need your opinion Colin."

"Hardy har har. You said you need a girl's opinion and you look at me, ha ha ha." He said with a sarcastic laugh. "What are you, in grade school?"

"What do you need Logan?"

"Well, see it's about Rory?"

"Not Ace?" Colin asked. Logan ignored him, but continued.

"Things sort of changed between us last night."

"Oh my god, you slept with her." Steph accused.

"No, no, I didn't sleep with her. See we went shopping for last minute gifts and we got to talking and then I kissed her."

"You... you kissed her?" Logan nodded "Okay, then what happened.?"

"Well, she kissed me back. Then we talked about it on the ride back to Stars Hollow."

"You talked about the kiss?"

"She talked. I listened and had my say. We've decided not to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but not see other people either."

"What?" They both asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's not that hard of a concept! A few kisses here and hand hold there, jeez, what's there not to understand?"

"No, just… Logan, we understand the concept. We're not dense. I'm just wondering why you're not boyfriend, girlfriend. Rory is a great girl. She's good for you. God, she's good for any guy." Colin said.

"She's not ready for that kind of commitment. And frankly, neither am I. I've always done one night stands. Those are my specialty! I'm the Michael Kelso of Yale... only not stupid."

"That's what you think." Colin muttered. Steph slapped his arm with a laugh.

"You're one to talk. Go on Logan."

"My point is that I've had a lot of... partners and she's only had... well, one. And I'm not saying that this whole thing between us is about sex."

"Then what should it matter how many partners you've had?" Steph said.

"I never said it did. I'm telling you the reason I'm not ready to label this. I want to get used to dating one girl. Rory. But I don't want the pressure of naming us boyfriend girlfriend."

"Okay, I understand that. What about Rory's point of view?"

"She's not ready. I think she doesn't want to get hurt anymore. She's had bad relationships and I think she's afraid that if this doesn't work it'll end just as badly. And I understand that. I'm not the most reliable guy."

"Are you saying you might hurt her?"

"No! I don't want to ever hurt her. Rory's different, I know she's not the no strings girl and I respect that. I might even love her in time."

"Whoa." Colin said.

"Yeah, whoa." Logan repeated running a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's seems like you have everything figured out. What's the thing you needed advice on?"

"How to ask her out." Colin and Steph looked at him as if he had two heads, then began laughing. "What? What's so funny?" He asked incredulously.

"You don't know how to ask her out?" Colin asked.

"You must have asked at least half the girls at Yale out and one is bringing you down." Steph said laughing.

"I'm glad you guys find this funny. But if you haven't heard me before I said she's different. My cocky attitude won't work on her this time or any time."

"Just ask her to a dinner and a movie." Colin said

"Is that how you asked Steph?"

"Oh no, there was a lot of fumbling of words and playing with his zipper jacket." Steph said with a smile.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Antonio's. Not too fancy, not too casual. It's has just the right atmosphere for the first date. It puts both at ease and the food is probably the best Italian food you can get." Steph said with a smile.

"Then?"

"Then we went to the fair. I kissed her on the Ferris wheel."

"I kissed you, idiot." Steph said with a roll of her eyes.

"You two are like an old married couple."

"Shut up Logan. Anyway back to the topic at hand, just ask her to a dinner and a movie." Colin said with a shrug. She likes movies."

"And food. Have you seen her eat?" Steph asked him.

"You can't be her friend for three years and not see her eat." Logan laughed.

"Of course." They all laughed. The rest of the morning was spent talking and giving Logan more advice on what he should and shouldn't do. By the time he left he went to go make some plans. Yes, a dinner and a movie was perfect, but it wasn't just what he wanted. He smiled at himself as he started dialing Seth's phone number to see if he was anywhere near Hartford.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N: **Okay, I promise next chapter will be the re-enactment! Hope you liked it and stay tuned!


	17. Better than WWE

**A.N: **As promised this is the re-enactment! I hope you enjoy! Oh and I have to say that some of the conversation from the re-enactment does NOT belong to me! It belongs to the Creators of Gilmore girls and I got it off so yeah, but I did change things, so that it would make sense for the story!

Oh and someone asked who Seth was...Seth is part of the LDB he was the one that tested the potatos in _You Jump I Jump Jack_ so he's not one of mine but part of GG...so hope that answered your Question!

I want to give thanks to my beta for her kind words and for getting me this so fast! So thanks Flynn!

_**Part 17: Better than WWE**_

Rory trudged her way up the cathedral. After two hours of Taylor drilling her and the guys she was finally let loose and was to report back at one thirty. So she had gone to Luke's and had some lunch seeing as she probably wouldn't be able to eat for a while. Last time, Kirk and Taylor had been up in the cathedral for five hours and it was a known fact that Taylor loved to beat the time year after year. So now she was on her way to the cathedral to put on her costume and do her makeup. Why the hell had she said yes she asked herself as she walked into the confessional room to change. She stripped out of her clothing, unzipped her costume bag and took the red dress off the hook and pulled it on. There was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec." She muttered. The door swung open and her mother barged in closing the door behind her. "I said just a sec."

"I though you said come in." Lorelai said as she zipped up the dress.

"How do you get come in out of just a sec?"

"I just did." She saw her mother smile as she swept up Rory's hair and started placing bobby pins in it to keep it out of the way and out of sight when they placed the wig of brown curly hair on top of her head. "Kirk is standing out there, so don't be surprised if he yells something." Rory smiled.

"I should have just told Kirk to do it."

"You'll do fine."

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind I'll do fine. Taylor drilled us and drilled us and drilled us some more... did I mention he drilled us?"

"Yeah, I think you did." Lorelai teased.

"So I'll do fine, but I really, really don't want to do it."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Cause it's like that Ice Cream Queen thing. I hate to disappoint the town."

"You would never disappoint the town. Now turn around so I can do your make up."

"Let those words never be uttered again." Lorelai laughed as she began applying the red blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan parked in front of Luke's ten minutes to two. He watched as everyone got set up and in their positions. He saw Lorelai come out from the alley with a smile on her face and come up next to him.

"You seem happy." Logan said.

"I am."

"Your daughter's a whore... how could you be happy?"

"Cause on Friday when we go to Friday night dinner, when my mother asks us what we did this week I will be able to respond 'Oh, my daughter was a whore for a day,' and I will be able to see the horrified look on my mother's face. And that, my friend, brings me great satisfaction."

"You stole a camera from Rory's purse, didn't you?" Lorelai gave another smile.

"Yes, but that was the second reason I was smiling. What about you? What are you smiling about?"

"I still have my camera phone. I'm sending these to everyone we know."

"But that's not the only reason."

"No, it's not."

"You've been secretive all morning."

"Yes, I have."

"It's about Rory?"

"Yes it is."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're going to let her tell me right?"

"Yes, I am."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Logan smiled as they made their way to the town square to get a good spot for Rory's debut as the whore. Logan saw that the Reverend was standing next to three children. They were holding up a large book and were dressed in clothes from the seventeen hundreds. The Reverend cleared his throat to calm everyone down so that they could begin. Lorelai smiled happily and got her camera ready. The Reverend began to speak

"Welcome to Stars Hollow's third annual historically accurate Revolutionary War re-enactment. I'd like to introduce three special participants, Bobby, Tara and Craig," he pointed to each. "who were chosen from our own Stars Hollow elementary school to narrate what you see today."

"The year – " Bobby began

"Seventeen Seventy-Nine." they all said together

"The location – "

"Stars Hollow" They said again in unison.

"Whoa. You guys really take pride in this, don't you?" Logan said with a smile

"Oh yeah, endless mocking for the rest of the year... now watch."

"- fortune turning point when our brave town militia learned that a powerful British general was riding through the area to rejoin his troops and wage a decisive battle. It inspired an idea." Bobby read then Tara continued

"First, the militia went off to block the high road."

"Come on, men! Let's block the high road!" They turned around to find a group of men running down the road. Lorelai saw Luke come out of the diner and watch.

"Brave our soldiers are." The kids said together.

"The British general had no choice, but to take the only path of road on this snowy day. The road through Stars Hollow." Tara said.

"Soon a scout arrived to warn of the general's coming." Craig read.

"The British general is coming! The British general is coming!" A man came out yelling and running down the road. Logan saw Luke shake his head.

"Kirk's not here." Lorelai said looking around.

"What?"

"Kirk, he's not here. He never misses the re-enactment. he been part of it for the past eight years. Even more if I'm not mistaken. He's planning something."

"And then the general arrived" The children said out loud. Logan bit his lip to keep from laughing as Taylor came into the scene on a horseback wearing a general's outfit.

"It's certainly unfortunate that the high road was blocked this day, forcing me to ride through town. " Taylor said loud enough for the town to hear.

"Then a brave woman put herself in harm's way and emerged to distract the general." Craig read. That's when Rory came out of the cathedral in her red eighteenth century dress. Logan and Lorelai positioned their cameras and immediately started taking pictures.

"How many do you have?" Lorelai asked.

"Sixty, you?"

"Thirty five."

"Good day, fair lady. You intrigue me. What have you to say?" Taylor said. Just as Rory was about to respond when Kirk came bursting into the scene wearing a red renaissance dress and a brown curly wig.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said still clicking pictures. Logan just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rory looked at Kirk in surprise, then back up at Taylor who was red with anger. Oh, red Taylor was never good.

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" Taylor hissed.

"I'm the whore and will always be the whore." Kirk said pushing Rory slightly. Rory was too stunned to push back. Instead she heard her mother yell "WHORE FIGHT!" and the town erupted in laughter. That was her mother.

"Kirk, we gave the position to Rory. Now, you deal with it or you don't!"

"I don't. Now we're supposed to be making love, Taylor." Rory groaned.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Kirk." Taylor hissed, everyone was still watching with interest. Rory could see Luke biting his fist to keep from laughing.

"Uhm, Taylor, I think we should take this inside."

"Well, we can't have two brave ladies."

"This year we can." Taylor glared at Kirk and they helped him off the horse and led him up to the cathedral. They closed the doors and walked up to the balcony where Taylor and Kirk could fight it out. Rory noticed there were Doose's Market bags in the corner with a note attached. Rory sat down on the sofa against the wall and opened the note.

**Ror,**

**Here are some provisions. I heard through the grapevine that Taylor is shooting for six hours this year.**

**Mom.**

Rory looked up at the two men who were yelling at each other and grabbed the cheese puffs her mom had bought and dug in.

xxxxxxxxxx

The town dispersed leaving Lorelai and Logan standing there laughing. Luke came up to them and smiled.

"I have to say I actually liked this one. It was... eventful."

"Who would have thought that Kirk was so determined to be the town whore."

"I loved it." Logan said sending a picture of Rory in the town whore costume to Finn, Colin, Steph and Paris. He would never live this down... but then again neither would she.

"Well, I'm off. I'm going to go see how Rory is holding up. I'll be back later." Lorelai said with a smile as she went towards the back entrance of the cathedral. Just as she was about to enter the alley Miss Patty stopped her.

"Hey, Miss Patty."

"Hello Lorelai, you know Rory and that cute boy she brought are the talk of the town."

"Logan and Rory? And why would they be the talk of the town?"

"Well, it's said that they were spotted in quite the lip lock this morning."

"Really?" Lorelai said with a smile ."Well, I'll just have to ask Rory about that. I'll talk to you later, Miss Patty."

"Of course dear. I'm glad that Rory found someone. That Dean was no good and that Jess. She deserves a good man in her life."

"And the fact that he's rich has nothing to do with it." Lorelai teased. Miss Patty gave a smile and sauntered off. Lorelai shook her head and continued her way towards the cathedral. She opened the door and could already hear the fight up on the balcony. She walked up and saw Kirk and Taylor going at it. Kirk with his fists up and Taylor with a cherry colored face. Rory was sitting on the couch eating cheese puffs. Lorelai sat down next to her and grabbed a handful.

"What's happened so far?" Lorelai asked.

"Taylor's is absolutely livid with Kirk and refused to let him be the town whore after this incident. And Kirk has challenged Taylor to a duel. Best man wins. Thus him with his fists up."

"I love our town."

"Always fun."

"So you know what I heard from Miss Patty?"

"No, what did you hear from Miss Patty?"

"I heard that you and Logan are the talk of the town."

"And why is that?"

"Cause you were caught in quite the lip lock earlier." Rory rolled her eyes. "What is going on with you two?" Rory looked at Kirk and Taylor. Taylor had Kirk in a headlock. She quickly got out her camera phone and took a picture. She would send it to everyone later. Then she turned around to face her mother who was laughing at the sight. After Lorelai had calmed down she turned towards Rory.

"Rory?" Rory took one last look at the guys who were still fighting and not paying any attention to them. She sighed.

"We're seeing each other."

"Oh my god, he's your boyfriend!"

"No, he's not. We're not labeling it."

"Was this his idea? Do you want to label it?"

"No, this was my idea. We're both not ready for that kind of... pressure, I guess you could say of labeling it. We want to take it slow."

"Okay."

"You don't sound happy."

"No, I am, it's just that Logan is a great guy and you're a great girl. Why won't you guys just get it over with and label it. I mean it's sort of like friends with benefits sort of thing."

"No, seeing as I'm not sleeping with him. It's nothing like that."

"You will though. It's inevitable not to sleep with that guy."

"I have no doubt in my mind that I'm going to sleep with him eventually. But our relationship, whatever it may be, isn't based on sex. I want to stay friends and I can't have that friendship if we're 'dating'. I mean what happens if we don't work out. I've had a lot of bad relationships, mom."

"You've had two relationships that have gone bad."

"Jess bailed on me twice and me and Dean. Three times. And still he's after me."

"What?"

"Last night when I was walking home from Luke's he grabbed me and kissed me. Kept saying how he loved me and we belonged together."

"God, what a creep."

"I told him to leave me alone and left. He said he'd have me one way or another."

"Oh Ror. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, mom. I'm fine. It's just Dean. Everything is working out for him. Him and Lindsey have a kid and are expecting another one. I mean how can he say he loves me if he's still screwing his wife."

"Whoa." Lorelai said looking wide eyed at her daughter. She pulled Rory into a hug.

"Do you love... him?"

"No! I've gotten over him, mom. I've been over him for a while now. I'm with Logan... in one way or another. And I really, really like him."

"I really, really like him, too. You guys are good for each other. And whatever you're doing I'll support it. But I want to be at the wedding." Rory laughed.

"You got it." They turned back to the men. Kirk was on top of Taylor's back and Taylor was waving his arms to get him off.

"This is way better than WWE" Lorelai said grabbing the bag of cookies from the bag and popping some into her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N:** Gah! hoped you liked it! It was so much fun writing the re-enactment! I never expected to have Kirk just run in like that, but then I saw it in my head and I had to put it in there! And I mean can't you just see Kirk doing that! Well, again hope you liked it and the next chapter is in the works!


	18. The Car Awaits

**_AN:_** It's a half hour to midnight and i'm not a patient person might as well just post this now! LOL! So here it is hope you like it and I'm glad you all enjoyed the re-enactment!

_**Part 18: The Car Awaits**_

By the time Rory made it out of the cathedral it was seven o clock and, true to the grapevine, Taylor beat his record. Of course it also cost him a black eye which Kirk had apologized profusely for. Rory smiled to herself. What she wanted now was to go home, wash off the make up and watch movies with Logan and her mother. When she made it out, a blinding light obviously blinded her. She blinked to get rid of those pesky black dots in front of her eyes and to refocus her vision. She saw her mother smiling tucking the camera away and Logan fiddling with his cell phone.

"How many people did you send pictures to and how many pictures did you send." She asked. Logan smirked as he pocketed his cell.

"I'm not telling." Logan said. Rory shook her head as she walked down the steps.

"What about you, mother, how many pictures did you take?"

"Twenty... plus five." Lorelai smiled. Logan grabbed her hand and brought her to him as they began walking. "So what happened after I left?" Lorelai asked eyeing them both, then smiling at Rory. Rory laughed.

"After you left, Taylor called Kirk an idiot, as always, and Kirk punched him in the eye by accident."

"What, did his hand magically turn into a fist and get lost getting home and found it in Taylor's eye?" Rory laughed.

"I have no idea. But Taylor has a shiner and is getting a restraining order. So we are now celebrating Christmas at my dorm."

"How can you if we're graduating in six months." Logan said. Lorelai and Rory had matching smiles.

"We're going to have to start looking, you know." Lorelai said.

"I know. But I have to get a job first to see where to get an apartment."

"New York." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Rory asked. "Too far away and an ex-boyfriend."

"New York Times and hot dogs." Rory rolled her eyes.

"What about Hartford?"

"Grandparents and not a huge paper base."

"Closer to home and Luke's." Rory reasoned.

"Stars Hollow."

"Taylor and the Town Whore."

"Luke's coffee, me, Luke's, me!" Rory laughed.

"I'm lost." Logan said. Rory smiled.

"We're deciding where I'm living after I graduate."

"Ahh."

"But see, Paris, Steph and I are already talking about moving in together next month." Lorelai and Logan both looked at her.

"When did this happen? I thought last time you and Paris talked about it it didn't happen."

"Yeah, we started talking about moving and removing stuff and got tired, but see, last month at girls' night, we were talking and we decided that guys could move it all. We'd just tell them where. We've already found a really nice three bedroom place in New Haven. It's close to the campus and close to the places we're interning. The paper for me. The hospital for Paris and the paralegal place for Steph. And it's near to Dunkin' Donuts and coffee shop. All walking distances."

"You guys have it all planned out." Logan said.

"Yep, it's a really nice place and it's affordable. We're splitting the rent in three."

"Rory, you didn't tell me about this place." Lorelai said. Rory shrugged.

"It isn't final yet. We're giving the answer after break, but there's a chance that we're getting it."

"So this is for sure?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I know me and Paris can't keep living in the dorm room after graduation and it's getting cramped as it is with Doyle's crap all over the place and Steph isn't getting along with her roommates. So it's only logical we all move in together."

"It's logical. I just wish you would have told me." Lorelai said opening the door to their house. Rory gave her a smile.

"Sorry." They got in and Rory went straight for the bathroom to wash off her makeup.

"So, what do you think?" Lorelai asked Logan as he sat down on the couch.

"About what?"

"Them moving."

"I think it's fine. Me, Finn and Colin were planning on doing the same anyways." Logan said.

"It doesn't bug you that she didn't tell you?"

"Why should it? She's twenty two. She can do whatever she wants."

"She's making decisions for two now."

"No, just one." Lorelai shook her head as Rory came back in the room. She sat down next to Logan. Lorelai looked at both of them.

"Are you guys hungry?" Lorelai asked.

"Starving." Rory said.

"I'm pretty hungry." Logan said.

"Good, then I'm going to go to Luke's and get some food. I'll be back." Lorelai grabbed her purse and left. Rory grabbed the remote and turned on the TV flipping through the channels.

"So I went to Steph's today." Logan said.

"Really, how is she?"

"Oh, she's good."

"Good."

"She had a guest over." He looked at Rory's face for a reaction, there was none.

"Good for her. I was worried that she'd get lonely in that huge house by herself." She said looking back at Logan. Her face said nothing, but her eyes were laughing at him.

"How long have you known, Rory?"

"Known what?" She asked with that innocent look on her face that he loved.

"That Colin and Steph were going out." Rory smiled.

"Colin was over, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was."

"I've known for a couple of months. We helped Steph get ready for their first date."

"Did she tell where they went?"

"Yeah, they went to see Mr. and Mrs. Smith which fit both of them seeing as it has action and romance and humor. It fills both their needs for a movie and to... some Italian restaurant. She said it was perfect."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What did you do for your first dates?"

"My first dates?" Logan nodded. Rory frowned. "Me and Dean went to a dance at my school. and me and Jess... really didn't have one. We made out." Logan smirked. "What? My mom didn't like him and Luke didn't trust him and his intentions towards me." Rory said laughing. "Why'd you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow."

"On a date?"

"Yes, on a date." Rory smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like fun."

"Good, be ready by seven."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, all I'm telling you is to wear something nice."

"I always wear something nice!"

"Never said you didn't"

"You're really not telling me where we're going."

"No, I'm not, it's a surprise. You should be used to that, Ace, seeing as you've been to numerous LDB events." Rory sighed. It was true though she wasn't a member ever since she had gone to their event in her sophomore year. She had been invited again and again in which the location was never disclosed to her and she had to wear the stupid blind fold.

"Do I have to wear a blindfold?"

"Maybe."

"You're mean."

"And I need your car tomorrow."

"Is that a request or demand?" She teased.

"Request." Rory smiled.

"Request granted." Logan smirked as she laid her head on his shoulder and continued flipping through channels. Finally she settled on watching Stephen King's "It". Lorelai came back with Luke an hour later. They ate their dinner while watching the movie.

"Why are we watching this?" Luke asked.

"Cause it was the only thing on." Rory said as she took a bite of her burger. Luke and Lorelai were on the chair next to the couch, Lorelai's legs on his as they ate. Rory and Logan were on the couch, her head still resting on his shoulder with her legs tucked under her. Logan had covered her up with a blanket earlier.

"I will never look at clowns the same way." Logan said.

"I've never liked clowns." Luke muttered.

"I didn't know that." Lorelai said. Luke nodded.

"Fifth birthday party, my dad hired one and scared the living shit out of me."

"The clown mom hired for my eighth birthday party got arrested." Rory said. Logan looked at her and Lorelai laughed.

"That was the best one we've ever thrown. We've tried to top it, but it just doesn't happen." Rory nodded. "What about you?" She asked Logan. Logan shrugged.

"I got a bounce house for my seventh, but I think I liked my twenty first the best." Logan answered.

"Do I want to know?" Rory asked.

"Finn streaked and Colin threw up in the dean's prized rose bushes and I think there was a hooker involved, but you'd have to ask Finn about that." Rory shook her head.

"I was right, I didn't want to know." She said with a shake of her head.

"Your twenty first birthday was fun!" Lorelai said.

"Oh yeah. Mom took me, Steph, Paris, Sookie and some others to the Queen Anne's."

"Okay." Logan said not knowing the big deal about that.

"That was pretty fun. I mean Michel making out with the Marilyn Monroe." Rory laughed.

"He's good at suppressing thing. Seeing as we would mention it and mention it and not a blush." Lorelai laughed.

"What kind of bar was this?"

"It wasn't a bar. We're too classy for bars." Lorelai teased.

"It was a drag queen club." Rory said with a laugh. "That was fun." Rory said. Logan shook his head. About an hour later Luke and Lorelai headed to bed and Rory and Logan stayed to watch the rest of the movie.

Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get a glass of water when she saw Logan and Rory still on the couch. She was going to tell them to go to bed when she saw that they were lying there asleep. Logan was lying with his back to the couch, his arm wrapped around Rory to stop her from falling off the edge. Rory's face was buried in his chest. Lorelai went to the closet, grabbed a blanket and covered them up turning off the TV.

"Idiots." She muttered. "Can't see what's right in front of them." She shook her head and went for her water, then back upstairs casting a sparing glance at them. "Both of them idiots." She went upstairs to join her boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory woke up with a pain in her back. She opened her eyes and found that she was staring at the back of the couch. She slowly got up and looked around. Logan wasn't there.

"He left early this morning." She turned around to see her mother standing next to her with a cup of coffee.

"Did he say where?"

"Nope, he's been very secretive since yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, when he came back from Hartford." Rory nodded. "Do you know what he's up to?" Rory shook her head. "I also saw that he took your car. Now, if he's not coming back I suggest we call the cops." Lorelai teased, Rory laughed.

"He's coming back." Rory said rolling her eyes. Lorelai sat next to her on the couch.

"So, what are you up to today?" Rory shrugged.

"Can't do much without a car so I guess I have to wait till seven when me and Logan go out."

"Go out? Where?"

"He's not telling me."

"So you're going on a date." Rory nodded and drank the rest of the coffee. "And he's not telling you where?"

"No, he's not. All he said is dress nice."

"You always dress nice."

"That's what I said! What time is it?"

"Ten."

"To?"

"Twelve." Rory smiled.

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah!" Rory laughed.

"Let me go take a shower and change."

"We'll stop by Luke's for some lunch." Rory nodded as she went into her room. She was about to turn to go to the bathroom when she noticed a post-it note stuck to her mirror. She didn't remember leaving herself a note, so she went over to it and read it.

_**Ace,**_

_**You're probably going out with your mom today, all I have to say is be back by five and have fun!**_

_**Logan.**_

Rory frowned and went into the bathroom. An hour later the Gilmores were ready to roll. With two cups of Luke's coffee and their wallets they were off to the Hartford Mall.

"I have to be back by five."

"That gives us four and a half hours." Rory smiled. A half an hour later they pulled into the mall and started shopping. Rory stopped in front of the game shop.

"I got him that." Rory said pointing to the poker table.

"Got who what, babe?"

"The poker table for Logan. He knows though."

"How does he know?"

"He gave very subtle hints that he wanted it and said how he couldn't buy it cause Christmas was the season of giving, not receiving."

"So you're giving it to him for Christmas?"

"Nah, I'm getting it delivered to his dorm. It'll be there when we get back." Lorelai smiled.

"Smart." Rory shrugged. "Come on, we have..." Lorelai looked at her watch. "three hours and forty minutes to shop." Rory smiled and let her mother lead the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you bought the singing fish for Luke!"

"What, his old one is well old!" Rory shook her head as they pulled up to their house behind her car. Rory frowned.

"Logan's back?" She looked at her mother who shrugged. They got out of the car as did the person in the vehicle. Rory smiled in surprise

"Hey Steph. What are you doing here?"

"Logan sent me."

"Logan sent you in my car?"

"Yep. I'm hair and makeup." Rory shook her head with a smile. As she helped Lorelai take out the bags and take them inside, Steph followed carrying a large white box and a smaller one on top of that.

"What's with the boxes?"

"They're from Logan. He told me to give them to you." Rory sighed.

"Why is it that I'm getting flashbacks from sophomore year?" Steph laughed.

"Don't worry, he promised there wouldn't be any scaffolds this time." Rory rolled her eyes.

"You never know with him. Well, let's get started." Steph gave her a smile and went back out to the car. When she came back in she came carrying a cosmetics case and ushered Rory into her room. She sat her down at the vanity and Lorelai flopped onto the bed. Rory heard a crack and she frowned.

"I keep hearing that."

"Hearing what?" Lorelai asked.

"My bed, it cracks when it gets too much pressure."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I never." Lorelai said in her best Emily Gilmore voice. Rory smiled then turned to Steph who was setting all the makeup in front of them.

"Do you know what Logan is doing?"

"No, all I know is that Colin is helping him."

"Helping him with what?"

"I don't know." Steph said. Lorelai smiled.

"You know."

"I know that he came to me for advice on what to do yesterday."

"What?" They both asked. Steph nodded.

"Yeah, yesterday he came to us and explained your, guys, situation which I personally find stupid. I mean you guys like each other, you guys know you like each other. You're dating, but you're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Rory opened her mouth to explain, but Steph stopped her. "I get that you're both not ready for the commitment, but jeez, you guys are blind if you don't see that what you're technically doing is the same. Anyways, he came and asked what me and Colin did for our first date."

"He asked me the same thing," Rory said "and that was last night." Steph shrugged.

"I told him that we went to dinner and a movie. He nodded and we just kept talking. When he left he had a pretty big smile on his face. Then he called this morning around eight and asked to talk to Colin. I left them alone seeing as Colin kept answering in yes and no's, so I wasn't getting much, then I listened through the door."

"Nice." Lorelai said. Steph nodded as she reached for the blush and started applying it on Rory's cheeks.

"I heard something about a friend of his. And that's about it. Colin said a few words, then started making calls. It lasted about an hour. Then, when he came downstairs he said he was going out for the day. Then Logan called around noon and told me that he wanted me to come over here and help you get ready and to pick up the boxes from the store."

"This boy is going all out." Lorelai said. "Can I marry him?" Rory laughed.

"He's trying too hard, in my opinion he already has her, so why go all out." Steph said.

"It means that he likes her and wants only the best for her." Lorelai argued.

"Lor!" They heard Luke yell.

"I'm in Rory's room!" She yelled back. Luke came in and leaned against the door jam.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Rory's going on a date with Logan." Lorelai answered. Steph grabbed the eyeliner and ordered for Rory to close her eyes.

"Why's she getting all dolled up?" Lorelai shook her head.

"You know nothing about girls. What are you doing here?"

"Cesar's closing up. It was a slow night. Thought maybe we could go out."

"But we have the house to ourselves tonight." Lorelai said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Steph laughed and Rory groaned.

"Not in my room."

"Of course not, in my room."

"Mom!" Rory shouted while Luke shouted "Lorelai!" Steph just laughed. as she started on Rory's hair. "So, where is lover boy taking you?" Luke asked. Rory shrugged.

"Do you have a curling iron?" Rory nodded.

"Bathroom, bottom drawer, under the sink." Steph nodded and went to retrieve it.

"So where are you going?"

"We don't know. All he said is be ready by seven. But we know he's got Colin helping him." The phone rang and Lorelai got up to get it.

"Hello... so what are you two up to tonight?...you are horrible i wouldn't tell her!..." Rory, Steph and Luke all looked at her with interest.Fine be that way...okay, I'll tell her. Bye." Lorelai hung up and Rory looked at her.

"Well?"

"Well what, he wouldn't tell me a thing but he did say that Colin's going to come pick you up in an hour, Steph." Stephanie nodded and started getting back to work putting on the finishing touches. Half an hour later she was done. Lorelai and Luke had gone to the kitchen. Luke was making dinner while Lorelai attempted to help. Steph stepped out of the room, so that Rory could change.

"I hate him." Was heard from the room and other mumbles. Steph smiled. There was a knock at the back door and Colin walked in.

"Ready to go?" There was a thump coming from Rory's room and more curses.

"What did Logan give her? The killer bunny from Monty Python?" Lorelai asked.

"Stupid idiot." Rory said. Steph and Colin smiled.

"She hates that he has a good eye for sizes. She has never told him her size and yet he always gets things that fit her like a glove." Steph said.

"She hates it."

"That's not it though." Lorelai said.

"Probably not." The door opened a crack and Rory poked her head out.

"Am I expected to wear everything in the box." Steph nodded and she growled shutting her door again.

"What's everything?" Luke asked.

"He's taking it way too far." Steph said as Colin wrapped his arms around her. Colin shrugged.

"Believe me, it's worth it."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I had to help. Logan even got Seth to leave his girlfriend for a few hours to help us."

"Seth? This must be good."

"It is."

Rory opened the door again and stepped out. Lorelai smiled.

"Aww, Ror. You look great." She was wearing a dark blue dress that fit her, like Steph said, like a glove. It accentuated her curves, then flared out at her hips, with tulle underneath the material making it flare out fifties style. It ended just below her knees. On her feet were matching pumps.

"I hate him." She said holding up the blindfold. "I really, really hate him."

"It's worth it, Rory, believe me." Rory sighed and nodded. "Well, me and Steph have to go. Have fun."

"Thanks." Steph hugged her.

"I want details." She whispered.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Steph nodded and her and Colin headed out.

"So, what's with the blindfold? Is it something kinky?" Rory laughed as Luke cringed.

"No, nothing sex related. Just... Logan."

"What, he has a fetish with blindfolds?"

"I said not sex related."

"A fetish isn't sex related."

"I know it's not, but you're making it out to be. I'm looking it up."

"Go ahead." Rory went back to her room to search the dictionary just as the doorbell rang. Lorelai shook her head and went to go answer.

"Lorelai." She smiled at Logan and let him in They went into the kitchen where Rory was smiling with the dictionary in hand.

"I found it and I was right." She started to read the definition. "a material commonly an inanimate object, regarded with awe as being the embodiment or habitation of a potent spirit, or as having magical potency because of the materials and methods used in compounding it. Or any object of blind reverence." Rory recited. "It says nothing about being sex related. Hi Logan." She said.

"What about it saying because of the methods used. If it's used for sex, then it's a fetish."

"What are you two talking about?" Logan asked

"It started off with your fetish for blindfolds."

"I have a fetish for blindfolds?"

"Apparently."

"This is a pointless conversation." Luke said.

"Hey, it all started when he gave Rory the blindfold." Roy glared at him and he smirked.

"I still don't see why I have to wear it."

"Sorry, Ace." Rory sighed and closed the dictionary. Logan watched as she went to the room to put it back. Yep, he had a good eye. The dress fit her perfectly and Steph did a wonderful job with the hair and makeup. She had put light blue eyeliner and a darker blue eye shadow bringing the blue of her eyes. Some blush and some light lipstick. Her hair was up in a twist and some coffee brown tendrils falling in front of her face. Rory grabbed the dark blue sweater that came in the box. She looked Logan up and down. He was wearing black pants with a matching button down shirt. He looked good.

"The car awaits, my lady." He teased. Rory nodded and took his arm.

"Have fun you two!"

"We will." Logan said back. Rory saw Logan's sleek black Ferrari waiting in her driveway. He led her over and opened the door. He stopped her before getting in. "I'll put on the blindfold." She grudgingly handed it to him and turned around as he gently tied it on, careful as to not mess up her hair.

"Why do I have to wear it?"

"Because the place I'm taking you to is a LDB spot and you're not allowed to know where the location is unless you're part of the LDB which you are not because you refused to join."

"I did not refuse and I think I deserve to be trusted seeing as I'm still invited to the events." He helped her into the car and rolled his eyes.

"I promise the blindfold is worth it."

"Better be." She teased. He smirked and got into the car backing up. Oh, it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed the next chapter is the first date!


	19. The First Date

_**Part 19: The First Date**_

"You're seriously not going to tell me where we're going?"

"I'm seriously not going to tell you where we're going." Logan repeated. They had been sitting in the car for at least twenty minutes and Rory just kept asking. It was good he was already used to this behavior, seeing as they had been on many a road trip, or else it would have been very annoying.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing?"

"It has to do with food." He saw Rory look at him, well, whip her head around seeing as she had the blindfold on.

"Food?"

"Yes, we have to eat so I'm feeding you, but not until we get to our destination."

"Which is?"

"Nice try Mountin." Logan had the feeling that she was glaring at him so he laughed. "We're almost there if it makes you feel any better."

"It'll tide me over for a few seconds."

"That's all I'm asking." Hopefully Seth had finished getting everything ready. Seth, Colin and himself put a lot of work into making this perfect for Rory. He was just glad he was able to pull them away from their respective partners. He pulled into the parking spot and smiled. They were in a wooded area. It was the camping grounds that the LDB used every so often for their challenges.

"The car stopped."

"There's my reporter." He teased as he got out and walked around to her side opening the door and helping her out. She started for the blindfold, but he stopped her.

"Logan?"

"Sorry, Ace. We've got some walking to do."

"Walking?"

"Yes. It's up ahead. But you got to trust me." Rory sighed and held out her hand. He smiled and took it.

"Promise not to run me into anything."

"Of course." He said closing her door and locking the car. "I'll tell you if you have to climb over something or I'm going to pick you up." Rory shook her head.

"For some reason I'm starting to regret this."

"No trust. Remember, a relationship is based on trust."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I sound untrusting. I haven't had the best track record with guys."

"So I've heard. Okay, picking you up now." He crossed the log that was in the way and picked her up and set her back down when he had her over.

"Okay, how much further? These shoes you gave me? Definitely not walking shoes. They're sitting shoes."

"You never thanked me for the clothes, you know."

"Yes, well, I was distracted by the blindfold."

"Not my ruggedly good looks?"

"You wish."

"I'm sensing hostility."

"Gilmores don't walk."

"I'll remember that for our next outing."

"If there is one." Logan laughed. They came up to a clearing and he smiled.

"Okay Ace, we're here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So I can take off the blindfold?"

"As of twenty seconds ago." Rory smiled and she reached up and untied it and took it off. She looked around and frowned.

"We're in the middle of the woods."

"Yes, we are. Look over there" She looked to where he pointed and smiled. There was a lone tree with a dark blanket and a picnic basket.

"We're having a picnic?"

"Close." He led her over to the blanket. "Get comfortable, I'll be right back." Rory nodded and smiled when she saw that he also had pillows. She looked around and saw that there was what looked like a screen at the end of the clearing that stretched out. When Logan came back he smiled. "Sleeping Beauty, Willy Wonka, or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Take your pick, Ace." Rory smiled.

"What is this?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"You're serious?"

"Very."

"Can we see all three?" Logan nodded. "Then Willy Wonka first."

"I'll go put it on." Logan disappeared again and Rory smiled when she saw the opening credits show up on the giant screen. Logan came back and set out the food. "We've got Chinese, Indian, and Luke's." Rory smiled as she made a grab for the container of Indian foodHe handed her a napkin and a fork.

"How long did all this take?" She asked.

"I started yesterday after coming back from Steph's. They said they went to dinner and a movie and well, I'm topping that."

"Definitely. Who helped?"

"Colin and Seth. He built the stand that the projector is sitting on and Colin asked a friend for a generator, which wasn't hard seeing as we use them during events."

"You used connections?"

"Lots of them. It took a lot of convincing to get Seth to leave his girlfriend for the day."

"What'd he want?"

"It's best you don't know."

"I'll keep bugging you."

"Then you won't enjoy the night"

"I'll bug you about it tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it, Ace." Rory smiled and settled in next to Logan to watch the movies. After watching Willy Wonka and Monty Python and finishing the food, Logan disappeared again to put on Sleeping Beauty. He came back and sat down holding two plates. He handed her one and she smiled.

"Pie!"

"Pie." Rory smiled. She loved all of this.

"This is perfect." She said. Logan looked down at her.

"You like it?"

"I love it. Dinner and movie is perfect." Logan smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you like it. Seeing as I sort of told Seth that we'd spend New Year's with the LDB." Rory looked up at him.

"What?"

"Part of the deal - him helping me put this up and take it down."

"Right."

"I have to help him with the New Year's event and well, so do you."

"How'd I get roped into it?"

"All this is for you." Rory smiled.

"Fine, we'll go, but after the End of Winter Festival. They hired the psychic again and every year she tells me I'm going to be rich and famous."

"I bet she says that to everyone."

"Yeah, but it's fun to see if she changes her tune." Logan smiled.

"Thanks, Ace."

"No problem. You know I have no problem with your friends, I love them all. Plus it's going to be all worth it when Finn streaks across the snow-covered lawn at midnight and disappears into the night only to reappear in the morning freezing his ass off."

"He stopped doing that last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think the hypothermia got to him."

"Aww."

"But I bet you can convince him to give it another try."

"Or I could get him really, really drunk."

"You won't be hearing him complain." Rory set her plate aside and rested her head on his shoulder and watched the rest of the movie.

"How'd you know?"

"What?"

"What movies to pick?"

"I heard your mom say once how you had a thing for the prince in Sleeping Beauty when you were younger. And I know that your all time favorite movie is Willy Wonka. And I happen to like Monty Python, so the night couldn't be all about you, now could it?" Rory laughed and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to put it back on now, don't I?" Rory asked as they stood up. Logan smirked.

"It's only right. But I'll make you a deal. You can take it off once we hit the freeway." Rory smiled and nodded.

"Deal." She turned around as he tied it on. Then grabbed her hand as they slowly made their way back to the car. Once there he opened the car door and helped her in. Then walked around and got inside.

"I'll tell you when." He said with a smirk as he made his way out of the camp grounds and onto the freeway. "Okay Ace, you can take it off now."

"Thank god." She said taking it off and throwing it in the backseat. She turned on the radio and started fiddling with the dials.

"See, this is why I give you blindfolds."

"Why's that?"

"Because the minute that you take it off you start playing with the radio, changing my stations and putting it on the Spanish channel."

"Cause it's fun to see your face turn red."

"Yes, I got that the umpteenth time you did it." Rory smiled at him.

"You know you love it plus what's better, me playing with your radio or me paying attention to the signs until I figure out where we are leaving?"

"Keep playing."

"That's what I thought." She said smiling. After five minutes of arguing over the station they settled on soft rock. They rode along the freeway in a comfortable silence until they reached Stars Hollow. Logan pulled up at the Gilmore house. He got out, then opened her door leading her up to the porch. She grabbed the spare key out of the turtle and opened the door replacing the key. They walked inside and Rory smiled at Logan.

"I had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad you did." Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms found their way around her waist. Rory leaned in as did Logan.

"Where the hell have you two been!" Lorelai said turning on the light. Rory closed her eyes to keep the light out and she knew Logan was smirking. "When I say have fun I meant come home at a good hour! Me and Luke have been done for hours!"

"Oh god, mom, I didn't need to know that!"

"It's two o'clock in the morning. What the hell have you guys been doing?" Logan smirked and gave Rory a small kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. I've got to wake up early and help Seth clean everything up. Night Ace."

"Night Logan. And tell Seth thanks." Logan nodded and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change while Rory went to her room, her mother following her.

"Well, what'd you do?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Oh come on. Dinner and a movie doesn't last until two o clock."

"This one did."

"You're not telling me something."

"Cause I'm tired."

"You weren't so tired two minutes ago when you were about to make out with Richie Rich in front of our door."

"It was a good night kiss."

"He's staying here! Come on, give me the details!"

"Tomorrow, I swear."

"Fine." Lorelai was about to leave when she turned back around and smiled.

"What?"

"Was is nice?."

"More than nice. It was perfect." Rory smiled. Lorelai smiled back.

"Good."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_WHOO i got the Date up just like i said! Hope you liked and next part might be posted Next Wendsday seeing as I have to write it! I'll be back as soon as possible! Love you all and keep on reading!_**

**_Kassandra_**


	20. Moments in Time

**_A.N:_** Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of a block when it came to this chapter, and also sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer...let me know what you think!

_**Part 20: Moments in Time**_

Rory snuggled under her covers and looked out her window. The date had been perfect. More than that. She knew better than to doubt the all mighty Logan Huntzberger when it came to things like this. But hell, she'd been around Colin, Finn and Logan long enough to expect the worst.

She muffled a laugh as she remembered their past indiscretions. From Finn's Strip Tease at her surprise birthday party that had turned into a full blown strip to Logan's drunk rendition of _Dude Looks Like a Lady,_ even Colin's showdown with some bikers at a local bar the guys had stopped at once. She smiled. She had to admit the Stooges had their moments.

Finn had stayed up all night once to help her study for her Russian Lit class which she had with him. They had hyped up on coffee and junk food, Finn asking her hard questions and her giving him lengthy responses. They had fallen asleep at five in the morning and both aced the test. Colin had walked her to all her night classes and back to her dorm after one of the students had been mugged on campus. He did this for two weeks while Finn took care of Steph. Then Logan. She unconsciously smiled and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Logan had given her the perfect first date. Dinner and a movie. Simple, but very Logan. With the giant screen in the field and the projector. He even remembered that she loved Indian.

He had been there for her when Dean had broken up with her and had led her to Steph and helped with the wallowing. He left for the actual crying and things, but she could understand that. Every hour he would leave a bag in front of her dorm room, where her, Steph, Paris and Lane were staying, filled with junk food along with five cups of coffee, two for her and the rest for the girls.

Rory smiled as she got up from her bed and made her way to the living room

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Logan stared up at the ceiling. The date had gone off without a hitch. Seth had gotten everything set up right on time and Rory had loved it. He loved seeing that little spark of joy in Rory's eyes when she was happy. He remembered when she turned twenty one, she had gone to Stars Hollow for her birthday. She had been so disappointed that Finn, Colin and himself weren't able to make it, so to make up for it they had thrown a party for her. She had gotten back from Stars Hollow and he remembered the look of surprise on her face to see her dorm room turned into Party Central. They had invited all her friends from the LDB along with Stars Hollow and classes, which included Lane, Marty, Doyle, Paris, Tana, her old roommate, and others. Needless to say, that was a night for the record books. Finn had managed to damage two tables, her couch and had successfully ruined her wall when he decided that miniature golf was an excellent party game and set up a course. He had also ruined a window.

He loved that you couldn't talk to her in the morning until she had at least two cups of coffee in her and even then you had to use short sentences. He loved that she fitted in perfectly with everyone at the LDB events he had taken her to. And that she trusted Finn, Colin, Steph and himself with her past. They didn't judge seeing as they had made their share of mistakes. He smirked.

As much as she dissed trust fund babies she sure did act like one. He had taken her to New York with Steph while him and the guys had some LDB things to take care of. He had told Steph that anything she had wanted to put on his card. They were good enough friends that Rory had gotten past her initial shock of him spending money on her to her getting used to it as long as it wasn't anything big. He finally knew what Rory meant when she told him Gilmores could shop. Her and Steph had come back each carrying twenty bags from Gucci, Ralph Lauren and Armani, and even more bags came up with the concierge guys. She had smiled at him that sweet innocent smile and told him that she could have gotten more, but she felt bad about spending his money.

She brought out the best of him. She helped him with YDN articles when his father was bugging him. She had even gone as far as picking up him and the guys and walking them each to their individual classes to make sure they were telling the truth when they said they went. Colin and Finn once told him that they looked at Rory as a little sister, at times annoying and other times she came in handy when they were in trouble. He liked that Colin and Finn liked her. He liked that he liked her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He turned his head and he found Rory sitting on the edge of the coffee table, smiling at him. He smirked.

"That time we went to New York." Rory blushed.

"It was all Steph's fault. She knows that I can't resist clothes and she kept reminding me that you're rich so you wouldn't notice a few hundreds missing here and there. What's a girl to do when logic like that is present?"

"Spend money of course." Rory laughed.

"Of course."

"So, what are you doing up?" He asked. Rory smiled and got up and made herself comfortable on top of him. What used to be a friendly gesture had now become more intimate. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her as he shifted, so that they were both lying on their sides staring at each other. She squealed at the movement, then smiled at him.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused. She had already thanked him for the date.

"For being there for me. You know, just being there. You, Finn, Colin and Steph are such a huge part of my life now. I can't do anything without wondering how it might affect you guys."

"Is that a good thing?"

"With some things yes, with others no. But I like the feeling. Colin and Finn are like overprotective brothers. Always thinking no one is good enough."

"And they're right." Rory smiled.

"And Steph is like a sister. I know I can go to her with anything."

"Same with me and the guys."

"I don't think you guys want to hear about cramps." She laughed at the face Logan made.

"I don't know how Steph made it as far as she did with us. Colin and Finn think of you as their sister, same with Steph. She's been hanging around with us for too long and now, with you these past three years, I think it's better. I could tell she kept a lot bottled up, thinking the topic on her mind isn't boy talk and now that she's dating Colin secretly, I think it would have killed her if she couldn't tell someone. She's glad to have you." Rory smiled.

"I'm glad to have all of you." She kissed him lightly and smiled.

"So, that's it? You wanted to thank me?"

"Right. I was in bed thinking and I remembered some of the things you've done and I just really wanted to thank you for it."

"Like what?"

"Like when I broke up with Dean, and while I was wallowing with the girls, you stopped by every hour and dropped off bags of food and coffee. Or the way Fin stayed up all night helping me study for a test, or Colin walking my home after my night classes when Missy Heart got mugged on campus. Or the way Steph is always there with a credit card in hand for shopping. You're just there and I like it." Logan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome." He grabbed the blanket at the end of the couch and covered them up.

"What time do you have to meet Seth and Colin?"

"Around one. Seth was going to spend the morning with his girlfriend Rita and Colin, and Steph had some things to do."

"Hmmm. You picking up Colin?" Logan nodded. "Mind if I tag along?" He looked at her.

"You want to go pick up?"

"No, of course not. You think I'd actually help you guys? I would just watch as the men did all the work. And I'd have servants feeding me grapes and fanning me." Logan laughed. "I wanted to tag along to Steph's. I didn't see her before I left and I wanted to talk to her. Maybe go someplace for lunch or something."

"Your car, Ace." Rory laughed.

"Of course, my choice." Logan nodded. Rory closed her eyes and snuggled into him. "Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for tonight. It was perfect." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"My pleasure, Ace." He closed his eyes and soon found sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_A.N_** I know short, but the next chappy will be Rory having lunch with Steph and Logan with the guys! Hope you liked it! I'm hoping to have the next chappy soon!


	21. Details

_**Part 21: Details**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine yet

Logan woke up with the sun shining through the curtains. He was about to turn over and get a bit more sleep but found he was unable to due to his arm being unable to move. Once he located the source of the weight he smiled. Rory had her head on the crook of his arm and her back against the couch.

"Ace." He whispered. She slowly stirred and looked up at him with sleep filled sapphire eyes.

"Morning." She said hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Morning breath." She whispered closing her eyes again. Logan smirked.

"Ace, as much as I like the position we're in at the moment, I need my arm."

"For?" Logan contemplated. He was already awake, no point in rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Coffee. Got to make some." Rory smiled and noticed the silence beforehand as if he was thinking of the right response.

"Good boy. You can have your arm back." Logan laughed.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are now changing my name to Fido?" Logan asked as she sat up a bit to free his arm. Rory shrugged.

"Go make coffee, Jeeves." She teased. Logan just shook his head and kissed the top of hers as he went to the kitchen. Rory turned around so that her face was towards the cushions and closed her eyes only to open them again. She sighed and got up and walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked out to the kitchen and found a note from her mom on the table, then looked at the clock. It was already nine, too early even for her.

_**Rory,**_

**_You two looked so cute sleeping on the couch together I didn't want to wake you. I went to the inn for a couple hours and Luke is at the diner. I'll call you later. Love you lots-Mom_**

_**P.S.: I want details of that date when I get back!**_

Rory laid her head on the table.

"Tired?" Rory shook her head.

"Wide awake thanks to you and your arm." Logan smiled and set down a cup of coffee.

"Yes, well, I woke up cause of you and your..."Logan trailed off at her glare and gave her a charming smile.

"I'm immune, Logan. Now that I've got you, that smile of yours just doesn't do it for me anymore." Logan laughed.

"Right, well, I'll work on a new smile just for you."

"Looking forward to it." Rory said. They heard a thump at the front door and Rory got up and opened the door to see the paper at her feet and Kirk riding off on a rusty old bike.

"Thanks, Kirk!" She yelled after him. Kirk turned back and tried to wave, but lost his balance and fell off his bike.

"I'm okay!" Kirk yelled. Rory shook her head and closed the door going back to the kitchen, Stars Hollow Gazette in hand. She opened it up and began reading sipping on her coffee. Logan sat across from her reading the sections that she didn't want which mostly consisted of the town gossip.

"Huh." Logan said. Rory looked over at him.

"What?"

"Babette got a new gnome."

"Weird, I didn't see one out there."

"Jeez, you weren't lying when you said your town was small."

"You've stayed here for the last three days."

"I know. But I think reading this made me realize just how small. I mean there's a whole article about Jackson's new rasquats." Rory smiled.

"Those things are good." She said. Logan shook his head. Rory laughed. "What! They are. They're these cross-pollination fruit. It's a raspberry and a kumquat. It is sooo good. And then Sookie being the genius she is makes this rasquat short cake. Even better than her blueberry one."

"It's amazing, you know."

"What is?" Logan shrugged. "What?"

"I just think it's really nice." After Rory's look of confusion he laughed. "The fact that you'll always have someone to turn to."

"You have that. With Colin, Finn, and Steph. And me."

"But you have the whole town."

"True." She shrugged. "I guess I take it for granted. The fact that they're here and that they'd do anything for me and my mom. But you're right, it is nice." Logan nodded and continued reading.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan pulled up to the Stanford mansion and got out of the car and went around to open Rory's door. She was wearing jeans and a purple turtle neck to keep the cold out while he wore jeans as well and a brown turtle neck. He grabbed her hand and helped her out. He closed her door and walked up to the door with her. Rory rang the doorbell.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Rory shrugged.

"I don't know. Shop, have lunch, talk about you boys, then shop some more."

"Do girls always talk about guys they're seeing?" Rory thought about it a second then nodded.

"That and clothes. It's like guys talking about sex."

"Guys don't talk about sex."

"Fine, sex and food. Geez."

"That's not all guys talk about."

"And you would know this how?"

"The fact that I'm a guy."

"Oh, that's right. So what do guys talk about?" Logan thought about it for a second. "Five bucks says the first thing that popped into you head was sex."

"That's only cause we were talking about it beforehand and it was inevitable that it popped in." Rory nodded.

"Right, of course." The door opened to reveal a flushed Stephanie.

"Sorry we were... um... I was... come in." Rory laughed as her and Logan walked in, their hands clasped. They saw Colin walking down the stairs, his shirt untucked and buttoned wrong.

"Hey, Logan." Colin said. "Ready to go?" Logan raised an eyebrow as Rory tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah. You might want to fix yourself up there, Colin." Colin frowned and Steph winced as she fixed his shirt for him.

"You want to tuck it in too or should I do that?" Colin asked sarcastically. Steph rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, sorry." Steph said as she backed away. Colin tucked in his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, Rory, you're spending New Year's with the LDB?" Colin asked. Rory nodded.

"That's the deal. We're going to wherever it is after the End of Winter Festival in Stars Hollow." Colin nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. I'll pick you up around three, Ace."

"Is it really going to take that long to put everything away?"

"No, but I assume you girls are going to shop. I've been shopping with you. It's going to take way longer than two hours."

"I'll see you at three." She said kissing him softly.

"Use it wisely." He whispered as he pulled back. Rory frowned, then shrugged.

"Awww." Steph said as they pulled away. Rory rolled her eyes and let go of his hand. Colin and Logan said their goodbyes as they walked out of the house. Steph turned to Rory.

"I want to hear all about it!" Steph said. They giggled like little girls as they ran up the staircase and up to Steph's room where Rory would recount every detail of the previous night.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what happened last night?" Colin asked as they pulled into the Park's parking lot. They got out of the car and started down the trail to the clearing.

"We had dinner and we watched a few movies, that's it, Colin."

"Oh, come on, Logan. What else?"

"Nothing. We got back to the house around two. I didn't even get a chance to kiss her goodnight. Lorelai interrupted us."

"Okay. And then you slept."

"And we slept."

"And..."

"We talked. She woke up in the middle of the night and we talked. That's it. We ended up falling asleep on the couch."

"After you guys..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you ass." He laughed as they went over and started helping Seth with getting things down.

"I hope you had fun last night. Jules was pissed that I had to get up early this morning." Seth said referring to his girlfriend. They had been together for five years after meeting at boarding school. She went to Harvard and he to Yale, only getting to see each other during holidays.

"We had a great time." Logan said helping them roll up the makeshift screen. He smiled as he remembered the look on Rory's face when she had seen it. Yep, lot's of fun.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what did you guys do?" Steph asked as they made their way through the mall.

"Dinner and a movie." Rory responded as they entered Gap and started through the racks of clothes.

"Come on, Ror. This is Logan we're talking about."

"I'm serious. We had dinner, we saw movies and we went home. We didn't even get a chance to kiss goodnight. My mom interrupted."

"So you went to a restaurant and the movie theater."

"No."

"But you said…"

"Yes."

"Rory, stop beating around the bush." Stephanie said frustrated. Rory laughed.

"Okay, okay, he took me to this LDB camping grounds."

"He took you camping? In that dress and those shoes?"

"Steph... were you the one that wanted to know what we did?"

"Yes."

"Then let me finish." Rory laughed.

"Sorry... camping grounds?"

"Yes. And there he set up a picnic and a huge movie screen. That's what Colin and Seth were helping him with."

"Wow."

"So we sat down on this like blanket and I opened the picnic basket and he had all of my favorite foods. Luke's, Indian. And Pie." Steph laughed.

"What movies did you guys see?"

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Willy Wonka and Sleeping Beauty."

"Odd choices.."

"Willy Wonka is my favorite movie."

"Monty Python is Logan's... Sleeping Beauty?"

"I had a thing for the prince when I was younger. I told him once. He remembered."

"That is soooo sweet."

"I know." Rory smiled and stuffed her hands in her pockets as they left Gap not finding anything interesting. She frowned as she felt something plastic and rectangular in her pocket. She took it out and smiled. 'Use it wisely' was what he had told her. Oh, she planned to.

"Hey Steph, I think there were really nice clothes at Nordstrom."

"You sure? It's really expensive." Steph said knowing Rory's financial situation. She showed Steph Logan's Gold Card. Steph smiled.

"What an idiot." She laughed. Rory laughed as well.

"You'd think he'd learn." Rory said.

"Nordstrom, here we come." They smiled and made their way to the expensive store.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Seth, Logan and Colin sat down at a small cafe to warm up from gathering everything up from last night. They sat under a heating lamp and rubbed their hands together.

"You know it's weird." Logan said pulling out his wallet and examining it.

"What is?" Seth asked.

"I think I see a dent. Do you, guys?" Logan said putting his wallet down. Colin and Seth laughed.

"Did you not remember New York?" Colin said. Logan gave a shrug.

"I told her to use it wisely. And it's not like I don't have the money to spend."

"Rory is timid about spending your money alone." Colin said.

"But put her with Stephanie..." Seth said,

"And you've got a shopping spree on your hands." Colin finished. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the way you guys are finishing each other's sentences is really cute."

"Shut up." Colin and Seth said in unison, then looked away from each other as Logan laughed.

"Really cute!" Their coffee came and they lapsed into silence.

"So how's Jules?" Logan asked

"She's good. She actually went to go see her mom and sister," Seth said, "so I'm free for a few more hours."

"What did you get her for Christmas?" Colin asked.

"A ring." Logan and Colin looked at Seth.

"An..." Logan trailed off. Seth gave a nod.

"Yeah. I'm proposing on New Year's." Seth said. "I've already asked her father and her mother for permission. I've gone through twenty speeches on how I have to treat her right."

"You really love her." Colin said.

"Yeah, I do. It's not that I think I can make her happy. It's that I KNOW I can."

"Well, congratulations, man." Logan said.

"She hasn't said yes yet. But thanks."

"What are you giving her Christmas morning?" Colin asked.

"A sweater." Seth said. "I suck at giving gifts."

"She is going to be pissed." Logan said.

"The ring makes up for it." Seth said. "I hope. Enough about me, what about you guys?"

"I got Steph a necklace. It has a pearl on it."

"Singular?"

"Yep. I'll give her another one next year. It's supposed to signify the years we're together or something like that. I liked the idea." Colin gave a shrug. "What about you, Logan? You're no longer single. What did you get Rory?"

"You remember that doll that you, Finn and I flushed years ago when we first met Rory?"

"Yeah, the one we got spanked for breaking. I remember. I remember very well." Colin said. Seth gave a shrug and Logan told him the story.

"When we first met Rory she was about six. She had this porcelain doll. Colin, Finn and I were very bored so we stole it and flushed it. We didn't think it would fly out. It did and crashed on the floor. She was really, really upset about."

"We all got grounded for a week. You should have seen Lorelai's face when she found out what we did. She was pissed!"

"I don't think pissed describes how mad she really was. See, Rory's dad gave her the doll for Christmas." Seth gave a nod.

"Okay... what's this got to do with Rory's present?"

"Well, we were shopping for Christmas presents the other day and I saw it on the window of a doll place. The same exact doll. I know why Christopher bought her that doll now. It looks exactly like her."

"So you got it?"

"I got it. But here was a chip in the arm. So I'm getting it retouched and all that. I'm getting it delivered to the dorm so that when we get back to Yale I can give it to her."

"Looks like we all did well this year." Colin said leaning back.

"That we did." Seth said raising up his coffee cup. They all raised them up and clicked them together.

"To 'A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year.'"

"Here, here." Colin said. Logan gave a nod and sipped. Yep, A Merry Christmas.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**_A.N.: _**The only excuse I have for a long update is huge writer's block. I really did not know how to finish this chapter, let alone begin to write it. So I'm sorry for the REALLLLLLY long wait!

The next chapter will hopefully be up next week. But I'm not promising anything.

Again, sorry for the really long wait. I promise that I won't leave you guys waiting that long EVER again!

Kassandra


End file.
